


Reluctant Heroes

by AkashiLevi



Series: Reluctant Heroes [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Violence, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cerberus Mike, Commander Erwin Smith, Death Threats, Demons, Dominant Eren Yeager, Dragons, Eldia, Eren wants Levi, Erwin and Mike are brothers, Goddess Historia, Hellhound Erwin, Imprinting, Kenny Ackerman is good, Magic Realm, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Mike Zacharias Lives, Minor Character Death, Multi, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Parasites, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Own Risk, Serial Killer Eren, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Supernatural - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Titan Eren, Top Eren Yeager, Torture, Trolls, Vampire Jean, WARNING OF DARK THEMES, Warning Triggers, Witch Mina, Wizard Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wizard Mikasa, Wizard Rivallie, Wizard/Wendigo Mikasa, Zodiac Spirits, kiddnapping, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiLevi/pseuds/AkashiLevi
Summary: WARNING - DARK THEMES AND POSSIBLE TRIGGERS!! READ AT OWN RISK!!“I see exile hasn’t dulled your skills Eren.”That slick voice coming from the entrance of the alley sent a cold shiver down his spine. The memories flooded back, the screams and shouts all mixed that he couldn’t understand the words. Flashes of images of him attacking the Goddess, her pleas and sweet nothings did little as he tried to disarm her. She lay on the floor as tears streamed down her face and still trying to reason with him. A warm light flashed, and his clenched eyes opened. Gone was the threatening gold of that of a murder, a demon, replaced with colour’s ocean. He let out a calming sighed before looking back over his shoulder. Eren growled upon seeing a tall bulk blonde that had way too much pride for himself. Crystal lance cracked and shattered like tiny pieces of glass to reveal his sun-kissed arms. Even then Eren never moved from his position as his eyes glued to the blonde like a predator planning to kill its prey. The opposition, however, didn’t falter under his gaze.“Or maybe they have in fact improved since our last meeting, Solider.” He smiled. “It’s been too long my friend and the darkness had claimed your soul.”
Relationships: Historia/Floch, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Eren Yeager, Past Rivaille/Erwin, rivaille/erwin
Series: Reluctant Heroes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real novel in the works I hope to publish with my own characters but writing a fanfic version is an easy way for me to get the main bases of the plot. I am very interested in the feedback of what you guys think and would like to happen to help progress and make this story and great read. I do still have Vater Unser in the works and is currently still being written as that will be a long story as well this new story. I am writing them both at the same time and taking advantage of the world's situation to switch off and write fantasy stories. Thank you for reading and if you haven't please check out Vater Unser and feedback is also much appreciated on that story as well, please stay safe guys and I hope to get this story in motion soon :D

Metal and crystal clash. Hacking and slashing with malice and hatred towards one another. With every clash the blades dulled while the crystal prevailed in strength and mocked the opposition. Arms formed into hard, thick, and sharp tipped blue crystal lances from the elbow down. Slashing the tip across the man’s chest before him, blood seeped through his guard’s uniform. The male grunted in pain but managed to block the attack coming from the instant second lance. The force pushed him back and hitting hard against the wall behind him. A loud thud shocked him into being weak and submissive before his attacker. Golden eyes stared hard into his as she placed the tip lightly against his throat while his other had embedded into the wall beside his captive’s head. The evil and murderous vibe radiated through the small alley they were enclosed in. He knew he shouldn’t have tried to take him on. This demon before him clearly showed who was dominate within this situation but when there was an order for his death, who could not take the opportunity and present his head to the king. Beaten and in pain the man held his sword tightly in his hand and teeth clenching as he mustered up the courage to try and strike again. His captor just tutted at his sudden spark that shot through him.

“Foul demon! How dare you walk within these walls!” the man growled through clenched teeth. The shaggy brunette before him just smirked. “By order of the Goddess you will executed for your disobedience and treason towards the royal family.”

“Go ahead and try.” Golden eyes glowed in anger more, but the smirk remained as if to remind the man who had the upper hand. “Killing me because of who I am doesn’t justify your rule. This world is made up of different kind of being’s, yet you turn us into game. The royal bloodline is a disgrace.” His voice sounded malice towards the end, but none was a lie. Due to that malice he allowed his anger to take control and slash the man’s throat so quick that he didn’t register his own death. Moving a step back the brunette watched as the corpse slumped to the floor. The symbol laying bare on his chest, the crest he was all to familiar with.

“I see exile hasn’t dulled your skills Eren.”

That slick voice coming from the entrance of the alley sent a cold shiver down his spine. The memories flooded back, the screams and shouts all mixed that he couldn’t understand the words. Flashes of images of him attacking the Goddess, her pleas and sweet nothings did little as he tried to disarm her. She lay on the floor as tears streamed down her face and still trying to reason with him. A warm light flashed, and his clenched eyes opened. Gone was the threatening gold of that of a murder, a demon, replaced with colour’s ocean. He let out a calming sighed before looking back over his shoulder. Eren growled upon seeing a tall bulk blonde that had way too much pride for himself. Crystal lance cracked and shattered like tiny pieces of glass to reveal his sun-kissed arms. Even then Eren never moved from his position as his eyes glued to the blonde like a predator planning to kill its prey. The opposition, however, didn’t falter under his gaze.

“Or maybe they have in fact improved since our last meeting, Solider.” He smiled. “It’s been too long my friend and the darkness had claimed your soul.”

“You speak in weird terms.” Eren growled and turned to face the man. Blue piercing eyes stared into him as if talking of a different term. Standing in his black long coat baring the same crest that Eren once pleaded his life to. Black skin tight trousers and knee high boots.

There were three branches that protected the Eldia but neither of them did their jobs right, well he could give the Scouts some credit for being the first line of defence. If they had a blue shirt they were Scouts, if they had red they were the Garrison and heaven forbid you pleaded insanity you would be wearing green of the snake pit known as MP’s. All three branches laid their loyalty to the Goddess and the man stood before him was no different. For this man was proof Eren existed, given the hand fate had dealt him.

“The man that Eldia abandoned. A sad tale really but a fascinating story.”

“What do you want?” Eren said through clenched teeth, he had somewhere else he’d rather be than suck listening to this man preach. “I highly doubt you are here to arrest me, Commander Erwin.”

Erwin chuckled. “No, that wouldn’t be good for either of us. I had a feeling you would be in the streets causing trouble.” he mocked, Eren only gave him a glare but said nothing. “I’ll overlook the death of that MP if you do one thing for me.”

Eren’s brow rose with curiosity but was quick to dismiss it. Erwin, however nice he maybe or seemed to be, was a man of strategy, cunning plans. There was always a catch with this man and Eren was dreading the response. It did not matter to him if he were caught killing or not because murder was his passion and should remind Erwin that it was the kingdom who had failed him. Eren gestured him to continue whilst keeping the hard stare and carefully watching for sudden movements.

“Scout.”

Eren was confused but his answer. “You want me to be the Goddess’s babysitter? Sorry that’s not my job anymore.”

“It is the celebration of Her Majesty’s engagement to Lord Floch Forster and you can bet a lot of people will be gathering. I implore you to keep quiet until the night is over. Any sudden deaths and unwanted violence will be meet with extreme punishment.” Eren’s eyes narrowed. “I am asking politely to stay out of sight and to keep your criminal actions at bay, and if you feel the undying bite then let us hope it’s for the good of the kingdom.”

“Compared to you I’m not a dog that will come at your beck and call.” Eren argued. “What I get up to tonight is no of your concern, Commander.” Eren spat. “Not that I have any interest nor care when it comes to those higher. In case you have forgotten she’s got a powerful witch at her disposal.” Eren turned his back on Erwin and growled. “Good day Commander.”

“Your freedom is sealed. The death of an MP will not go unnoticed.” Erwin pushed. “All I ask is that you do your part in this world.”

“Do what you want.” Was Eren’s farewell as he walked into the shadows on the dark alleyway. Erwin simply sighed as he looked upon the corpse slumped up against the wall. It seems that Eren Yeager is still untamable after all this time.

\----

Historia Reiss, Goddess and ruler of Eldia, stood before her golden framed mirror to be fitted into her celebrational dress. The light glowing off of her body gave of a calming vibe to anyone stood was near her. Behind her stood her was her most loyal and trusted warrior; Mikasa Ackerman, she stood tall and proud in her long black trench coat that was open to reveal her deep blue shirt, black skintight trousers and black knee high boots. Her Survey Corps crest showing proudly on display as a member under Commander Erwin. Historia had chosen her personally due to her record and fighting skills. Mikasa was the perfect candidate to the be her warrior to carry out top secret missions. While Ymir proved useful by herself, Mikasa was more useful on the field. The black haired woman behind her showed no emotion on her face but her eyes always revealed her true feelings. This was something Historia liked. While Ymir was off with the preparations it was Mikasa’s turn to watch the royal. Now standing in a white room with golden patterns and designs, she stood with her hands behind her back watching the royal fitter closely.

“I’m so excited for tonight.” Historia beamed; her eyes sparked. “I’ll get to see my beloved Lord Floch before he becomes the God of Eldia. Finally, the kingdom can take a break for one night. Loads of people with be eating, drinking, and dancing all through the night.” she turned her head to smiled brightly at Mikasa. “All my years dreaming for this moment and its really happening. With our powers combined we can strengthen the borders and protect the kingdom from the outcast Demon Lord.”

Mikasa nodded at her happiness before saying, “Of course, your majesty, tonight with be festive and thousands will gather in celebration.”

“Of course they will.” She turned back to the mirror and started to change into her celebrational dress. Once the maid began to straighten it out and zip the dress, Historia turned her head to Mikasa again. “How’s your brother?” she asked in a more serious yet sad tone.

Mikasa was caught off by that question, losing her composure for a moment. Her dark eyes looked to the ground and there Historia could see the sadness in her face. “He’s doing alright. He’s safe in Stohess.”

“I see.” Historia gazed at the marble floor. “It’s been two years since Rivaille’s death, and I haven’t seen Levi since. I hope he’s recovering well.”

“It was a heavy burden, but he has zodiac spirits with him and he’s recovering well. They’re all doing just fine and I trust them to protect him.”

“Is he coming tonight?”

“Unfortunately no, It’s best he stays safe at home. But, like many, he’ll be watching the news feed.”

Historia gave her a small smile at that. “At least I know he’s alright. After tonight I will grant you leave so you can spend some time with him.”

“Your Majesty?!” Mikasa gasped.

“No excuses, given your families situation I want you to be with him at least. Living alone after his brother’s death will encourage him to stay hidden for the rest of his life. One day he will break so that is why I have decided to grant you a two-week leave.” Historia turned to her again and smiled softly. “Family is everything to some.” She winked.

Mikasa was still trying to process everything her queen just said. Taking time off was something Mikasa couldn’t do in case anything happened within the kingdom. Although it was a hard case of neglecting her family, but her job was important too. She couldn’t risk being followed and allowing more harm to her family. However, Historia was not one to give up so Mikasa would have to agree. She knew Levi was doing fine because of the constant letters they’d been sending every day. I guess seeing him would be good for her and to remind her that she had a purpose. She nodded and agreed to her Goddess’s request.

Historia nodded and fully turned around to show Mikasa the dress. It was a beautiful V-neckline white ball gown with lace sleeves and floral embroidered patterns on the skirt. She looked as though it was her wedding day in that dress, it was stunning. Mikasa was stunned by her appearance and how elegant she looked. Historia stepped off the block and walked over to Mikasa. Gaining a complaint from the warrior, much to make the blonde blush.

“Now then, I must speak with Mina about the preparations. Mikasa, go have a fleshy meal then go report back to Erwin and ready yourself for tonight.”

Mikasa saluted. “Yes, your Majesty!”

Historia watched as Mikasa left the room and a random solider took her place. Poor Mikasa she knew the hardships that girl had to face. The death of her brother was surprising and unexpected. Historia had become great friends with the Ackerman family due to Kenny’s involvement with the royal family. So, when the news reached Historia, she was heartbroken and everyone in the kingdom knew on that day the pain she had felt. Bless Mikasa as she tried reviving him, but all efforts were at a loss. Historia had Mina use her magic to save him but no matter how much energy, spells or even potions, nothing was going to bring him back. Mina had declared his passing. A lot of tears shed that night. Mikasa was just a normal solider back then, barely covering enough to put food on the table. Rivaille, Levi’s twin brother and younger brother to Mikasa, was a kind but foul-mouthed person. He had a heart of gold with good intentions even if he could not speak politely. Historia missed him deeply. Knowing her friend could not afford to lay him to rest, Historia arranged for the funeral had him buried in a secure location to prevent grave robbers. His place of rest was guarded 24/7 as a request. Since then Mikasa has worked hard and climbed the ranks to help pay back the good deeds Historia had done for her family.

_“Hey Rivaille, what a lovely surprise.” Historia beamed when she came across a male with black raven undercut hair and emerald green highlights. His sky blues interestingly glued to the book in his hands. He was currently reading under the tree within the royal gardens. “What are you reading Rivaille?”_

_“Some crap about a princess locked in the tower. The mother’s a shitty person.” He spoke and gained a bubbly laugh from the queen._

_“I see, sounds interesting. Didn’t take you for a book reader let alone it being a love story.”_

_“Levi’s more of a sap for these tales but I just needed some down time.”_

_“Say…Rivaille…” Historia took a couple of steps away from him and kept her back to him. “If I was locked in a tower and far away from home…would you come save me.”_

_Rivaille looked up from his book in confusion. “What?”_

_“Cornered and terrified, would you come save me?”_

_“Tch, of course your majesty.”_

Historia smiled as she looked back on that time. The memory stayed with her even after his death and she remembered it so clearly as she arrived at her next destination, Mina’s quarters. The witch was currently inside cooking up magical solutions, but Historia wanted to confirm the preparations ready for her celebration. She placed her hand on the wooden door and pushed it open with a creak. Inside, bookcases and potion displays were everywhere, a black and purple cauldron sat in the centre and Mina was found standing by her alter and using her magic on some sort of object. She had on a long black dress with a slit coming up to her hip and long sleeves. Black heeled boots gave her the extra height than needed. Her hair was in lose pigtails and the eyes shadow and eyeliner made her eyes mysterious and inviting. Deep purple lips all the more against her pale skin. She was enchanting but a powerful witch at Historia’s disposal. Her magic in the colour of purple were encased and working on an object flowing before her. Historia’s eyes were drawn to it like a magnet, magic always interested her and now that she has her own, she wanted to use it to make her people happy. She wanted to protect and shield her kingdoms and the best person she could learn from is Mina the most powerful witch in the kingdom.

“Hello Mina.” Her voice must have startled the witch because she stopped her magic and grasped the object to hide it from the queen. As she turned round, she created a small black hole to drop the item in and to sneak it away from the Goddess sight. “What’s that you’ve got there?”

Regaining her composure Mina smiled back to her holding her hands in front of her. “Your Majesty, I do apologize, however, I was not expecting your presence.” She bowed.

“Nothing to apologize.” She waved. “I was just coming down to see how the preparations coming along.”

“The Goddess is as curious as ever, I see. Nevertheless, everything is going according to plan. The Alter is all set and ready for you, your highness. I have taken extra measures to ensure everything runs smoothly.” Mina smiled.

“I see, how are the magic defences? Anything to report?” Historia questioned much to Mina’s dismay.

“All areas of the kingdom are secure. There is nothing to report of suspicion and the demons have been kept at bay so this night will go perfect for you, your highness.” Mina forced a smile.

“Excellent news, I knew I could count on you.” Historia beamed before asking happily “So what were you doing just now, an enchantment?”

“A small gift, Your Majesty.” Mina said a bit too hastily that made Ymir’s brow raise. “As you are taking a big step in your life, I felt it was only right to offer a small gift to ensure happiness for your marriage.”

“Oh, I see, I take my leave.” She smiled and turned towards the only to look back at Mina and say, “I wanted to thank you for your services up until now. You’ve helped me to progress and become strong enough to protect my people.” She smiled and left the room.

Mina smirked to herself as she summoned the object into her hand and encased it in her magic again. “Not strong enough, may your light be forever be smothered in the darkness.” She looked to her cauldron and saw the reflection of the demon. Hair and eyes as black as night and what looked like black blood seeping out like tears streaming down its grey cheek. She smirked and held up the enchanted object for him to see. “Soon everything will be in place and your rein will be nigh.”

_“Good.” His silk deep voice hummed with excitement. “What of the Goddess and her flunkies?” he asked, red pupils glowed with anticipation._

“Trust me when I say no suspects a thing. When the time is right I will break the barriers and allow the demons to walk. And this…” she held the complete item up for him to see. “…will ensure the victory. But don’t worry, no wizard alive will be able to undo its curse.”

_“And you’re sure of that, Mina?”_

“I have full confidence this will succeed my lord.” An evil smirk even so evident on her face.

\------

Kicking the tombs lid open, Jean stretched his arms and yawned widely before floating out of the solid stone and gently standing beside it. Groggily eyes looked up the ceiling of the underground crypt to see the moonlight shining through. Smiling to himself Jean flew up and through the hole and high into the sky. he stretched his full body and casually lie in the air with his legs crossed and hands behind his head. The cool air relaxed his dead body and cleared his mind. After a moment he rolled over to look at the ground below. His crypt was not far from small town Jinae. It wasn’t very big but it had enough to create trading goods and making profits from markets. For now, it was just the drunkards that were out, and Jean detests that fact, mainly because the blood doesn’t taste good from a drunk half-wit. Well, if he were to get his fill then he would have no other choice but to prey on an idiot with no clue as to what is around them. He glided down to a dark alley and awaited his unwilling meal to wonder towards him. He leaned close to the stone wall listening out for the footsteps coming closer. The closer they were the more his eyes glowed blood red upon hearing the beats of a pulse. Captivating his senses and creating intense hunger, Jean couldn’t contain it. He wanted to rush out and take his victim but that would be a bad idea. A vampire within the mortal world and getting caught would not go down so well.

The humans may have their suspicions and practices but no matter what they could not be caught. Demon summoning was a completely unrelated topic and something the Goddess was trying to put under tight control. The two worlds needed to be separate for everyone’s sake so Jean would just have to wait a little bit longer for his prey.

The shadow of his prey came into view and smirked played on pale lips. Pools of blood watched as the figure grew closer, the drunken laughter and the odd stumble would make it easy for him. The second the person came into view Jean’s hand reached out and snatched them in within a blink. He threw the drunk to the floor with enough force to make them slightly disorientated. He grabbed their ankle and began to walk further down the alley into darker shadows so the pathetic mortal couldn’t see him. He released the ankle and looked to his prey for a second. It was a heavy male and defiantly looked like a tramp of some sorts, he certainly smelled like it to Jean’s nose. He could see the male trying to get his surroundings and blink rapidly to try and see. Again, Jean smirked, his prey was utterly defenseless before him and that exactly how he like them. Alone and scared. It made the blood taste exotic. A small chuckle as he held the man down with his foot on his shoulder. Weak hands tried to push him off and his legs were flailing and kicking out, neither touch Jean. The pleas and shouts the man did were getting loud and annoying. Jean growled as knelt down and grabbed the mans face in a vice grip. He lifted the head up before slamming it down on the cold earthy ground. That had done it. The man was unconscious and easy for Jean to take his blood. Grabbed the mans coat he lifted him up towards him. He pulled back the clothing, the neck was inviting him as the pulse beat strongly and he bit down hard, flesh breaking, and the sweet toxin flowed through his body. Drunk on blood he took big gulps.

A loud thud disrupted him from his meal. Releasing his fangs Jean turned to look behind him. It was more a questionable look than a surprised one because lying a bit further away was another mortal. This one was female and dead. Her throat was ripped and so was her stomach as Jean could see her insides. It was quiet impressive work done to the body, he’ll admit, but there was only one creature that could preform this stunt and succeed in getting away with it. For landing next to the body was the very animal he was thinking of; Eren fucking Yeager. Jean rolled his eyes upon seeing the murderous devil that had no feeling, his eyes were blank, and face remained expressionless as he stared back at Jean. Golden eyes glowing at blood red.

“What the hell do you want Yeager?!” Jean growled

“Thought you could use a second course.” Eren simply replied.

“To hide your murderous trail, no thanks you can deal with this on your own.” When Eren made it clear that he wasn’t moving from his spot, Jean’s temper began to rise. “Don’t you know it’s not a good idea to interrupt a vampire while their feast you bastard!” Jean spat out but Eren showed no emotion to Jean’s comments and that was making Jean more pissed off. “For godsakes Eren! I don’t care for your hobbies and go back to where you belong!”

“Lower your voice.” Eren placed a finger to his lips. “And I could say the same about you. Must suck staining the Kirschtein’s name by being the only son who chooses to live in the mortal realm then step up and be the next noble.”

“What’s it you?” Jean’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s Historia’s celebration at the palace tonight. I wouldn’t disappoint her considering she’s expecting you to attend tonight, Jean-boy” Eren smirked playfully at Jean which, he could see, was getting agitated. “I guess it’s because they need an extra horse to tow the carriage.” Eren teased and dodged a punch from Jean who had leapt from the ground faster than lightning. “Ha, does it really effect you that bad?” he mocked and dodged another swing and Eren punched him back against the stone wall with one hand and held him there. His demeanor changed drastically from the mock child to the cold heart of a monster. “Give me a good reason not to strike you down!” Eren’s growl caused Jean to freeze on the spot. Eren’s eyes glowed dangerously and issues a daring warning. Jean wasn’t stupid enough to take on Eren after everything that he had done in the past. As much of a hot-head Jean was he knew better than to challenge Eren. Everyone who did ended up dead and so far, no one has made his fall to his knees. Not even Historia.

His eyes moved from Eren to the dead female and then back to Eren. He shook his head and released a heavy sigh. “Looks like I don’t. Alright I’ll clear up here and go back home.” Jean said in defeat and watched as gold reduced to captivate ocean eyes. Eren took a step back and released Jean.

“Good boy, I’m not an errand boy but seeing how upset your mother is with you gone just breaks my heart. Don’t look down on her.” Eren warned and lanced his right arm to slash through the air to make a portal before shattering the lance and walked through leaving Jean to think and finish up in the alley.

\------

Fireworks ruled the night skies as the music and laughter took the streets. Noble carriages arrived on after another to the castle with the Nile, the commander of the MP’s, checking the invites and creatures that turned up. All the while Historia graced her presence in the beautifully lit ballroom filled with nobles and lords and ladies. Her bodyguard, Ymir was beside never letting her leave her sight. Mikasa was patrolling the castle interior for any signs of suspicion while Commander Erwin was in his office filling out the remaining paperwork before joining in the patrols. He had stopped writing to stare at the frame picture sitting on his desk. The raven black hair mixed with emerald, those sharp silver eyes that for once showed love and compassion, those soft pink lips that were so kissable back in the day when they were full of life. It was his last memory of his beloved Rivaille before his untimely death. His sad eyes reflected those happy memories they had together of love and arguing. How much he missed but Levi could never replace him given by how alike they were. He could never use Levi as a form of escapism no matter how much it hurt having the same appearance. How he wished he could share this moment with him, to dance and love but alas, this moment was ripped from him like it did his heart.

The sounds of laughter filled his ears and the loving voice _“Hey Erwin, you know I trust with my life, right?”_

Another laughter

_“Come find me...”_

And another

_“Hey Erwin…hey…come with me...remember the day we met….”_

Just when he thought he could handle the floods of memories, there was one that broke his hear the most.

_“I love you…”_

He took a moment of silence to let it all sink in. Those days were gone and all he had were the emotions of each memory they made together. His heart felt heavy and his head began to hurt from the past times. He sighed heavily and looked to the image once he rubbed his eyes.

“I miss you so much, love.” He said sadly as he touched the image to stroked ever so softly with his fingertips before continued his work. Maybe visit Rivaille’s resting place to pay is respects.

_“Sorry seems to be the hardest word…”_

“Your Majesty.”

Historia turned behind her to see Lady Kirschtein in the elegant black dress. She gave a bow along with her husband and son. Historia looked to the guard at the door only to see his amazement of seeing them there. As usual, vampires never made an entrance. She simply smiled and nodded.

“Good evening Lord and Lady Kirschtein.” She then looked to Jean who refused to meet her eyes. “Hello Jean, so how is the mortal realm treating you?” she sweetly asked but he clicked his tongue in response only to get a smack on the head from his mother. Historia giggled. “Forgive me for I do not know what the other world is like. Please enjoy the party.” The two older Kirschtein’s bowed and turned to make their leave. “Jean, my I have a moment?” Historia asked catching his attention.

She had taken him to the balcony on one of the towers that overlooked the joy of the citizens below. Both eyes glued to the laughter, dancing and drinking as they celebrated the festive. It filled her heart with joy and made her feel warm inside. The small smile was evident on her face and for once she didn’t act like a goddess but a mere girl observing life.

“I hear that you’ve been hiding in the human world a lot. Is it true?”

“Plenty of blood bags for me to feast on, but why do you care?”

“I care for the good of my people. We cannot afford the mortals to known about this world and should one stumble into this realm….” She warned.

“I know, I know, jeez what’s with all the warnings today?” Jean groaned.

“I’m sorry this is not what we’re here for.” She smiled again. “This world has lived in peace for centuries. I guess the Demon Lord’s given up trying to take this realm for himself.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it. He may have been quiet but that doesn’t mean the bastards not planning anything. If that’s the case, then maybe someone should investigate and see. Personally, I don’t care what he does since I don’t really have a connection to this world.”

“You’re a strange creature, Jean. I suppose your family would have alerted us since your clan is within the area, as are the wolves.”

“If worse comes to worse you can always send Eren. Suicidal bastard wouldn’t miss a thrilling massacre for.”

“Eren is dangerous but I wouldn’t compare him to the Demon Lord.” She glared at the vampire, but Jean ignored it. “Maybe he could win in a fight, but I wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Even though he is a danger to the people.” Jean raised a brow as he stared back at her. He could see the conflict within her and he could hear her heartbeat increase slightly. “Look, I don’t care about the history between you two but, why didn’t you condemn him the minute you knew his true colours? He’s a murder, a serial killer, who has no emotion for anyone whether they are a victim or not. And yet, you let him continue with these acts, why?”

“Because he has a choice.” Historia shot back which took Jean by surprise and gave an answer when Jean questioned, “Everyone has a choice whether they are good or evil. I know Eren’s true intentions a heart. He made that pretty clear five years ago. The truth is, he is the only one of his kind. He was a good warrior before he lost control.” Historia took a breath. “You call him a murder but, how are you any different?”

“I kill for food, not for sport.” Jean simply stated and Historia sighed. “I guess you shouldn’t compare me to him. At least I’m tamed enough to see sense.”

Historia shook her head. “Eren can’t be tamed.”

\----

He placed his newly brewed potion in the cabinet of his study. Behind him the cauldron bubbled softly, and magic books floating and opened to different recipes of potions. He didn’t like brewing potions because they took so long to make and find the ingredients was a stretched but it was something that can come in handy should he need them if his own magic failed or was beyond their capabilities. He raked a hand through his undercut raven hair with pink highlights. His blue eyes looked at the all the bottles sitting happily before closing the glass door and taking a step back. Climbing onto his shoulder a small grey ram, with white fur around the neck and hooves, that nuzzled his face in his neck. Levi lifted a hand to stroke its head.

“Another potion in the cabinet, good work.” The ram said proudly. Levi chuckled and allowed the ram to hop off when he turned to sit at the desk that was littered with jewels and crystals.

Levi removed his black jacket to reveal a pink tank top and black multi-layered leather bracelets on each wrist. On his left had a pink and blue mixed jewel in the centre and on his right had silver charms of music symbols and instruments. Levi limped to the chair and carefully sat down and gently rubbed his left leg through the black trousers. The ram had hopped onto the table and nudged his arm with its nose out of worry, its dark eyes raising to meet Levi’s.

“I’m ok, I may never get my leg back to the way it was, but I still have my mobility.” Levi stroked the ram again to reassure its nerves.

“I know but the cause for concern is still there. You have been recovering well these past two years and I hate for there to be another setback. Mikasa won’t be happy if that is the case.”

“I understand and I’ve been training to be the wizard I once was before…” the memory came back and sadness filled his heart from the loss. The ram had sensed this emotion and nudged his arm once again. “I miss him so much.” Levi breathed out.

“I’m sorry Levi, but Rivaille was one of the best wizards in his field. Passed too early.”

“Why couldn’t we be left alone?”

“Because the wizarding numbers have depleted rapidly thanks to that foul creatures’ dark ways. The Demon Lord was after endless amounts of power and unfortunately your brother paid the price. He wanted Rivaille’s powers for his benefit and that was something he didn’t give up. To protect you he made the choice he regretted the least if it meant you had a chance of surviving. You are alive and that was all he wanted.” The ram encouraged to give Levi the closure so he can see this as a starting point and to try and move on.

“Thank you, Aries.” He patted the spirits head and smiled. “I’ve had enough of brewing potions for one night. I suppose we can sit back and watch the celebrations tonight.” As he clicked his fingers the soft bubbles ceased their popping and Levi shot a ball of fire into the fireplace to warm up the house. With a flick of the wrist the floating books placed themselves neatly back onto the shelf. Levi walked out of his study and magically locked it behind him while Aries trotted into the living room. Levi headed for the kitchen to get himself a nice glass of water to replenish his energy before heading into the loving room. He zapped the TV on and with each point he flipped through the channel to find the feed. They watched happily as lords and nobles were introduced as they arrived at the castle.

Not long after they were viewing the ballroom there was a knock on the door. Levi nearly dropped the remainder of his water on the floor and cursed as he put the cup down on the table. “Who the fuck would be calling at this time?” he asked no one but made his way to the door. Through the glass slates on the door he could see a tall male figure waiting patiently. The glass was blurred and didn’t offer any detail about the person on the other side. He heard hooves of the ram as he came out to stay by his side. Both looking at the door quizzically.

“I wonder who the hell that it?” Levi said in a low toned.

“We’ll never know unless you open the door. Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you.” Aries said proudly but Levi just rolled his eyes and slowly made his way to the door. He latched onto the golden handle and took a deep breath. He blinked slowly and opened the door. The person before him was tall and had beautiful ocean eyes staring back at him softly.

Levi’s breath hitched for a moment before asking, “C-Can I help you?”

The stranger smiled. “Yes, I apologize for being so late at night and at a time of the engagement, but I was wondering if you could brew up a potion for me? I heard that at a good price you can help me out.”

His smile had hypnotized Levi making him fall for his charm, but Levi was no fool. He knew exactly who was standing before him and the one person Mikasa and Erwin had warned him about. Why the hell would Eren-fucking-Yeager be coming here? His hand clutched the door strongly and his mind began to race with scenarios of getting him to leave. It seemed his next target was on his back. An unsettling feeling dwelled in his chest. Upon hearing the request Levi had said, “What kind of potion are you looking?” he asked cautiously and checking to see if there was any change in Eren’s form.

“I need a poison to permanently kill off some pests.” _‘Or me’_ Levi thought but Eren was making it clear that he was not planning to leave until he got what he came for. But what was his true motive here? A simple poison didn’t seem his style considering he like calving and butchering people.

He guessed there was no use in keeping Eren outside because most likely he was going to walk right in when he left the door. “Come in…” Levi nervously stated as he moved the side, “I check my inventory.” Levi hastily closed the door and rushed to his magic study and making sure his door was securely shut by freezing the lock.

The brunette took the time to look around the cozy home. It was warm and definitely looked like that of a spellcasters home. The wizard though was something else. The power he felt surged through him like a thrill of a kill. Those beautiful blue eyes made his heart skip a beat and his small petite body wet his appetite. Maybe he will keep this one close to him. The though of having the raven moaning beneath him brought a smirk to his face. H would definitely make him scream his name. His eyes flickered towards the movement only to see a small ram standing in the middle of the living room and tilted his head to give him a questionable look. _‘A zodiac spirit? What’s he doing outside his world?’_ Eren thought but remained calm because to him the ram could no nothing against him. He was not afraid of some spirit. Aries, however, kept his dark eyes on the man, watching for every move he made. The more he stared at him the more of a warning vibe he received. It was as if Eren’s plan was coming into play and he was sending out a dark aura to prove this. What he wanted couldn’t be poison, surely. No! what he wanted was to murder the young wizard in cold blood. Aries was damn sure that was not going to happen while he was here. The family wouldn’t survive if the other brother would die. Mikasa would surely go mad and go in a rampage only to be executed for her mistakes and Kenny…well, no one has heard from him in years. It was up to Aries to keep this creature from fulfilling his plan.

“Well aren’t you a weird pet?” Eren smiled after a moments silence. His voice sounding bubbly and sweet, Aries was not convinced, “I’ve not known rams to be running round let alone living with a wizard. Don’t wizards have cats or familiars?”

“That is none of your business!” Aries shot back but faltered slightly when the brunette’s demeanor turned cold. “Why has a disgusting creature like you come here!? Are you here to kill or harm the boy!?”

“Questions, questions.” Eren chuckled darkly as he formed the crystal lance around his left arm. “What I have planned for the wizard is none of you concern but don’t worry, I’ll take very good care of him.” His smirk grew wide. “In more ways than one.” He winked.

“You sick bastard!” Aries summoned lightning around him as he grew tall, bigger than a lion and prepared to charge. Eren stared deep into the zodiac’s soul “Be silent.” His eyes turned dangerously gold.

Levi leaned heavy against the door trying to control his breathing. He began panting like he had just ran a marathon since he entered the room. He was a fool for letting in the world’s most dangerous creature, but to be honest, he had no defense. He’d used his energy from making potions and practicing his magic that he couldn’t fight back at full strength. Maybe enough to stun him to at least escape. Eren probably couldn’t kill in Eldia because of the celebration so he decided to come to a small quiet town just to fulfill his personal gain. But his motivate just doesn’t make any sense to the wizard. More importantly, why was he looking for poison when he hacks and slashes his victims? Was he going to use it against him? Why would he come here just poison a wizard by his own brewed poison? So many questions raged his mind that he couldn’t find any answers, not that he wanted to know the outcome either. Given him a poison makes him part of the crime and he would not like that one bit, however, he couldn’t leave the man standing in his house all night. Walking over to his cabinet he opened it to retrieve one of bottles from his stock. He held it close to his chest to stop his hands from shaking and dropping the bottle. Once he got the shakes uncontrol with a deep breath he looked to his hand. A mixture of blue and pink energy sat in the palm of his hand. He supposed he could use his incantations if his elemental magic was unavailable. It wasn’t the strongest, but it can disarm or even set Eren back should he need it.

Levi carefully opened the door and slipped through. Eren was no one longer standing where he left him. He looked to his left and his eyes widened from what he saw. Aries was completely encased in hard crystal and it had seemed like he couldn’t break through. Levi froze on the spot when he heard a sound behind him. It came from the dinning room and it sounded like a cup being placed on its saucer. Slowly he turned to look over his shoulder. There slouched in the chair with his ankle rest on his knee was Eren, his hand falling away from the cup he was staring hard at. Golden eyes the shot up to meet blue and Levi caught a breath in his throat, holding the bottle closer to his chest.

“I’m sorry I needed a drink.” Eren said casually but his eyes said something different. “It’s a nice home you have here. I don’t know why a lone wizard like yourself is living out here when your family are within Eldia.” He gave a small smile.

“W-What do you want?” Levi hastily asked and he could feel his body tremble with fear. He didn’t have Aries to help and his magic was running low. He hated to admit but he felt trapped, kind of helpless and now Eren was sitting in his house drink fucking tea. This was not how he had planned his night.

Eren laughed. “You look like your about to shit yourself.” He continued to laugh before the joke ended its course. “Your Rivaille’s brother, Levi, correct?” he asked in a serious tone. One that made Levi take a step back in shock.

“H-How…?”

“Answer me!” Eren raised making Levi’s heart jump high in his chest.

“Y-Yes…” Levi said nervously and watched as Eren’s lips turned into a sick smirk.

“I see, which means you have some form of connection to Commander Erwin. I wonder…” Levi’s breathing became ragged and turned into fast panting. Eren’s calmness was the most uneasy thing about this whole conversation. “…you see, if your brother was still alive then he would’ve have been my next victim or maybe a reward for breaking Erwin down. But no matter, I’ve got something else in mind.” He stood up from his chair and walked towards the fearful wizard. He placed a hand on the boys’ small shoulders, not failing to feel the flinch, with his other he took hold of the bottle but didn’t move it yet. His eyes looked passed his head to see a picture sitting on the fireplace before staring deep into the wizard’s eyes. “This is interesting, your twins. He may not love you like he did Rivaille but…” he leaned closer to his ear and whispered. “…you’re still his kryptonite. I wonder what he’ll do if he finds you bleeding and broken.” Eren smirked as he chuckled to himself.

He felt a sudden pressure on his stomach. He moved his head to look down. Magical energy surrounded the hand that laid there. He was intrigued. He had never really witnessed a wizard’s incantation before especially one used against him. “Depresundo.” Levi spoke and Eren was pushed back. The spell would have been successful had Eren not flipped round in the air to land on the table. His laughter bounced off the walls as he howled. “Renoactum!” Levi shouted and threw balls of energy that exploded on impact. Unfortunately, Eren had used his harden to form a barrier to shield from the blasts. He felt the thrill travel through his body as each ball erupted against the crystal. Finally. a victim who can fight back. When the attack ended Eren shattered the barrier and race towards the wizard and grabbed his neck. With all the force he had Eren slammed him down to the ground making sure Levi didn’t bang his head to hard to cause serious injury. Levi gasped and blinked a few times to register when had just happened. His vision was blurring, and his head felt very light. Light enough that he tell his body to attack when he felt his body being lifted up off the ground only to be dropped onto the table. To his left he could hear the spirit trying to break free but to no avail. The crystal even prevented him from returning to his own world or even contact the other spirits for help.

Eren held his wrists together and lifted them above his head and he crawled on top of him, gluing his wrists to the table with crystal. “Whoa, never had a thrill like that in a long time. Maybe I’ll keep you around.” Eren chuckled and he moved his hand to wrap lightly around Levi’s neck and hummed. “Don’t think I’ve had someone as cute as you laying beneath me before.” His hand moved from his neck and slowly trailed down Levi’s chest, then his stomach and reached the helm of his top. Eren couldn’t resist, he lift the top high up to Levi’s collarbone.

“You bastard.” Levi breathed out and giving him the infamous death glare. But Eren wasn’t affected and just laughed like a maniac.

“Go on, try and stop me little one.” Eren mocked and his arm turned into a lance once more making Levi jump and the close proximity of the lance’s tip to his face. “I really don’t think you can, sweetheart.” He chuckled. “Now, where do you want your mark, darling. Maybe here.” He light traced the tip to the right side of his waist. “Or here.” He traced it to his heart and then gasped in delight. “Oh, I think I know exactly where to put it.” He torturously traced the tip all the way down and rested it on his groin. Levi’s eyes widened in shock and began to toss and turn the best he could all the while shouting ‘No’. Eren ignored the pleas and reached for his trouser and teasingly undone the button and pulled the zip down with his teeth. Levi’s heart raced against his ribcage and the feel of nausea overtook his entire body. He was going to raped and killed by Eren Yeager! He couldn’t allow this. He tried his best to use his magic, but he used up too much energy on the last attack and now he had no defense. No spell would work nor do any sort of damage to the monster on top of him. His nausea increased as his trousers were pulled down in one quick movement. A hand then went to the helm of boxers. Levi tried to wiggle out of the situation but Eren was just to strong and unfazed by his movements, he could feel tears swelling in his eyes when he began to slowly pull the boxers down. A small cry left his lips which had somehow halted Eren’s movements. Golden eyes looked to the pain and panicked blue as tears streamed down his cheeks. The word ‘please’ was breathlessly repeated in a plea to stop the act.

Eren stared deep into his soul but there was something about this wizard that made it all different from his previous kills. The fact that his heart almost broke when looking at the boy made Eren wonder why? It confused him but something was telling him to stop with this action and to try another. It really pissed him off that this was happening. The anger and boiling of his blood forced his lance to drive deep into the table right by Levi’s head, earning a terrified shriek and uncontrollable breath. He released the fabric from his fingers and glared harder.

“I have done this countless times before…and for some reason something is holding me back and frustrating.” He growled. “I wasn’t planning to kill you, but I also was not expecting your ram friend to be here either. It doesn’t matter because I have planned something far better than what you’re thinking.” He smirked and Levi wanted to curl up and tried to be as small as possible. “I’m going to bring that bastard Erwin to his knees and I’m gonna use you to do it.” He chuckled. “I guess I’ll take it one step further, I didn’t know how cute you were until you opened the door. I want you and I want you now, so I’ll give you my mark.” Eren leaned down to the left side of Levi’s neck. His teeth growing sharp in his mouth and viciously bit down hard.

Levi jumped with pain and screamed until the hand that was once in crystal shattered to cover his mouth and muffle the noise. Blood filled his mouth as he dug deeper into the skin, Levi’s legs kicking around and his back arching. The pain was immense and that was just the bite. Some hot, so very hot touched his skin setting him on fire. It must be Eren’s scorching tongue and the second it took contact his mind was flooded with images.

_‘Mom, Dad, come play with me….’_

_‘Eren, how many times have I told not to pick fights…’_

_‘Eren! EREN!’_

_‘I’LL KILL YOU ALL!’_

_‘I’m joining the scouts….’_

_‘MOM! DAD!’_

Those voices mixed with the flow of a loving child turning into the murder he is now. A child so troubled and confused with life that his powers took his innocence and his blessed parents tried everything to stop the on slaughter. It was like a timeline of Eren’s past but only sippets of it, it was like he was seeing into his mind and maybe his soul. If he seeing this does Eren see his. His screams grew louder with each image and voice that entered his head. His tears streamed faster down his face until eventually everything stopped. It just stopped. The pain, the burn, and the fear. Levi was worn and barely able to lift a finger as Eren unclenched his jaw and sat back on Levi’s hips. Blood dripping from his mouth could not hide the rewarded smile on his face as he looked at a dazed Levi

“You are mine, forever mine.”

Levi took in tired breaths before his vision cleared and heartbeat slowed to a normal pace. Levi groaned as he looked to Eren. His mind was still processing everything. “Wait…what…”

_“And now its time for the Goddess to dance with God-to-be Lord Floch. It looks like she’s receiving a gift from her grand witch Mina Coraline. It looks like a jewel necklace…”_

“Eren…your parents…” he said quietly but he felt Eren’s form tense above him. Both eyes locked onto each other. “Did you kill them?”

Eren huffed. “No, but they were my anchor for stopping the massacre. Joining the scouts was to help improve my murderous streak but the good commander abandoned me and made the decision to exile me.”

“Erwin couldn’t have made that decision himself and you know it!” Levi hastily spoke. “That choice would’ve been made those higher than him. He had nothing to do with it.”

“And you speak from experience?” Eren questioned him but Levi remained silent on the answer. “Just as I thought you know nothing.” He lifted the lance up from the table and pressed the tip on Levi’s forehead. “Your connection is going to get me close to him and then I’ll strike. While I have you under my control he can’t touch me. We’re linked If I were to die you would live out your days in immense pain before it consumes you. With this mark I will always find you, my darling.”

“I will not let you hurt him.” Levi defended.

“Go ahead and try!” Eren lifted the lance high above his head, Levi’s eyes widened in fear and shouted “EREN NO!” just as the lance was coming down there was screaming and loud enough to distract Eren and stop him once more from attack. Levi was lost for breath and both looked to the screaming. Eren hopped off of Levi and allowed the crystal to shatter and released Levi once he saw what was on the screen. Levi corrected his clothing and hurried over to see what Eren was looking at. He gasped in shock and placed a hand to his mouth.

“Now it looks like a party.” Eren smiled as the people were running in chaos and screaming till their lungs burst. The image then focus on the Goddess and Levi’s heart almost stopped. She was screaming in horror as her beloved held her close. Darkness had engulfed her body making her weak and breathless. “Now this is familiar.”

“We have to go now!” Levi tugged on Eren’s arm.

“Why? This is what they deserved.” He raised a brow to the wizard and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Put your issues aside for once and do the right thing. If you help me get to the castle, then I will make a deal with you.” Eren was coloured intrigued. “We can talk it all out and reach an agreement, I promise.”

“Will you be mine?” Eren asked seriously.

“Get me there and then we’ll talk.” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was late a night when I wrote this so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes but it will be proof read and updated later. Due to work at the minute and because each chapter is long there is no schedule for this, the chapters will be as and when they finish which is the current situation with my other story Vater Unser. Again I apologise but I will try my best to get them out when I have the time :) enjoy the chapter :D
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos it really motivates me to write more :) let me know what you guys think

Standing at the top of the castle was the Grand Witch Mina. Her dark lips formed a perfect smirk as she overlooked the kingdom. Their army was waiting but wait no more. Purple magic engulfed her hands as she prepared the spell. Lifting one hand in the air she enchanted, “Arami Crakdol Mithana!” bursts and magic flew into the air and smacking against the thin invisible layer of the barrier that protected the kingdom from the demons. One by one hordes of undead creatures with black blood dripping from their eyes, nose and mouth. Growling and hissing as they ran through the kingdom mindless. “Yes, our time has come! Let the Demon Lord’s reign Eldia!” Mina laughed as she watched the blood bath down below.

Screams has erupted through the castle enough to give a banshee a run for its money. The demons had broken through and began attacking the guests inside. The MP’s tried their best to evacuate as many as possible to guard the Goddess from the monstrous demons as she lay encased in darkness. Floch was knelt beside her and keeping a look out and readying his knife that he kept hidden in the coat. He spotted Ymir rushing towards them while Mikasa took to arms and fought back. Those that could fly had fled through the open doors and windows.

Erwin stood frozen on the spot before Rivaille’s grave, only his eyes looked to the castle as the turmoil unraveling and horrifying shrieks filled the air. He looked back at the monument and sighed heavily. “I’m sorry my love, duty calls.” His heart bled with pain as he turned towards the chaos.

The strong sweet smell of blood was overwhelming Jean. Normally he would enjoy the carnage and he silently praised it but the fact that his home was threatened did make it seem lovely. He didn’t flee with his parents but instead helped to clear the castle. Jean stopped when he came face to face with a demon in the hallway. Brown eyes seemed uninterested as they turned red. Jean continued to stare at the creature until its body shook and the howls of pain began. He still continued to watch as blood burst from its body and painted the corridor. Loud and rapid footsteps where coming up behind him. Using his skills and strength Jean flipped over the newcomer demon as it tried slash him. When he landed Jean pierced his hand through its chest and brutally ripped its still beating heart right out before spinning round to kick the second demon in the head. Both demons down he floated through the corridors in search of more.

“What a fuck up this was. How did it happen so fast?” he case his mind back to when Historia was offered a gift from Mina. Realization hit him because it all seemed to have started when Historia accepted it. “Goddamn that bitch!” He had to get to Mina. He had to confront her; this was beyond treason and granted he might not be able to do anything but if he could track the witch, he can get some answers. Eyes glow blood red as he used his vision to track to the witch. Searching rooms and halls until finally he located her on top of the castle. Eyes narrowed and flew as fast as he could to the top.

Fire burst through the doors to the ballroom and catching unwanted demons to relieve the warriors of combat. Mikasa jumped back as far from the fire as possible and looked to the door. There stood Commander Erwin in all his pride as fire encased his form.

“Commander…” Mikasa started.

“Defend the Goddess at all costs! Do not let the demon’s reach her!” he ordered as he entered the room and again the ‘Yes Sir” from the men. He looked to his left to see Nile rushing up towards him in a panic. “Nile, what’s the status on the interior? Do we have the identity of the attacker?”

“Demons are running the place, but it doesn’t seem like they’re coming for the Goddess. I can have my men clear the castle but as for the aggressor, we’re still working on it.” Nile told him in haste, but Erwin didn’t look impressed with his report.

“No, have your army work with the Garrison to defend the civilians and that the Survey Corps will take care of matters here.” Erwin ordered.

“Wait a minute Erwin….!” Nile raised but the glare the blonde gave him demanded his silence but the stares between them continued to fight.

Sudden loud footsteps thudded so hard that the ground shook. Bursting through the wall stood a very bulky and large creature. Yellow glowing eyes, body built by armoured plates of skin that were grey, the tendons were black and dressed in a black leather trench coat. This creature was eight feet tall and had short white hair. It stood tall before releasing a loud roar enough to deafen those within a five mile. Erwin was unfazed by this creature’s appearance but there was something about it that seemed awfully familiar. He couldn’t think about it now but only to distract it long enough to get Historia to safety.

“You wanna take on that?” Erwin asked with a smirk and Nile, who had lost some colour to his face, stuttered to speak.

He shivered with fear and said to Erwin, “This is your jurisdiction now! We’ll focus on evacuation!” Nile rushed off to give the order.

Strategically, this beast may look hard to defeat but if he can find a way to draw it away from Historia and out into the open then Erwin could let rip into this creature. The creature twitched with anticipation to move but Erwin stood with all the pride he had. He looked to Mikasa and then Ymir before commanding, “Ymir, get Historia and Lord Floch to a safe area, the undercroft will serve better purpose.”

“You want me to take them to smelly and dirty…”

“YMIR!” Erwin roared. “Follow orders and take her there now! Mikasa, you will be their shield and protect them at all costs!”

“Sir!” Mikasa saluted and rushed over to Historia and Floch.

Erwin sighed heavily and waited until Ymir and Mikasa to leave the ballroom before he could intense the flames. “In the words of Eren Yeager: Down with the black hearted demon!” fire burst and engulfed his form. The beast heavily ran towards Erwin ready to grab him but the commander had shot his hands forwards, locking fingers with the creatures to stop him and to push him back. Digging his feet firmly in the marble floor – and enough force to crack the floor – Erwin pushed back with all his might, crashing the beast to the floor and watching him glide away. Blue icy cold eyes turned red hot orange as the flames around his being travelled down towards his hands to form the blades of fire. He readied himself as the beast got to its feet and roared again. Flying forwards Erwin hacked and slashed the beast hastily to not give it and opportunity to strike back. The creature used its arms to block every slash as the burning blades sliced through the leather to the sickly grey flesh below and black blood oozing from the wounds. With sudden strength the beast found its opportunity to knock Erwin back just enough to wrap its large meaty hand around his torso and slam him down into the floor. Erwin felt the air forced out of his lungs under the crushing weight and his vision blurring. He groaned as he rolled onto his side only to receive the hardest kick to the ribs that had thrown him out and breaking through the balcony.

A sharp pain erupted through his body as he landed on grass below. He struggled for breath, but he knew he couldn’t stay here, he needed to defeat the beast or it will kill him here and now. Forcing himself onto his feet he prepare his blades and watched as the beast land heavily not so far away. Erwin needed to re-evaluate the situation and quickly. The hack and slash seemed to work but he has big muscles that could knock him down again but what about its speed?

“Now this is a party!” Eren laughed as he landed on the roof tops with Levi beside him with Aries perched on his shoulder like a cat. Eyes glistening to the violence and death below, golden eyes watched with fascination of warriors protecting the kingdom.

“You have sick humour.” Levi spoke as he glared at the killer only to earn another chuckle. Levi looked to the carnage below. Shock took his form, and a gasp escaped his lips. Eyes shaking from the blood bath below. “How could this have happened?”

“Black hearted, foul mouthed, disrespected demons.” Eren hissed eyes glowing deeper with rage. “Down with the black hearted demon!” he declared as he lanced his left arm.

Levi flinched away from him upon feeling his aura change drastically. He took two steps back and forced his body not to shake with fear when the brunette looked back at him with his now playful smirk. “I would never hurt you. You’re all mine.” He winked and turned fully to the raven. “I’m going to find Erwin….”

“Don’t hurt him!” Levi raised but Eren lifted his free to silence him.

“As good as that sounds, it’s not my intention.” Guess it was his time to ‘act’ as Erwin put it. It pissed him off that eyebrows still had a hold on his moves. How he knew something were to happen and that he reached out to Eren this morning. Sure, he had to be two steps ahead everyone else but there was no way this kind of an attack would happen. Eren didn’t know how it started but he was very good and at ending things. This attack had to have come from the inside! Finding the epicentre was an issue for Eren and his powers. Being a killer meant enhancing your senses and his sight and hearing was beyond this world. “The bastard reached out and I don’t mind if it means getting my hands extremely. But you…” he then pointed at the raven. “…my little raven will stay here.”

Levi shook his head. “I’m sorry, no can do, I will not sit here and watch as people die. I know you can, but I can’t! I’m a wizard for fuck sake!”

“Shh…” Eren moved forwards and placed his finger softly on the raven’s pink warm lips. “It’s dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt. I may be underestimating you.” He pressed his finger and bit firmer gesturing to Levi to stay quiet as he continued. “But you’ll probably do it anyway.” He removed his finger and took a step back. “Alright fine, you head towards the castle. The Garrison and the MP’s have the kingdom covered, go find your sister and help protect Historia. No doubt your powers can help her.” He then turned and came to a stop at the edge of the rooftop. “I’m going to Erwin and get to the bottom of this. Come to me when I call.” He said before jumping off from roof to roof towards the castle.

“Who the hell does that man think he is?!” Aries raised but Levi just smiled.

“It’s ok Aries, he may be a serial killer but he’s never come across an Ackerman and I can guarantee that.” Blue eyes looked to the carnage below as hands rested on his hips. “It been a while since I done any really damage.” He raised a hand that was engulfed in magic energy. “I may not be Rivaille but please help guide me.” He looked to the ram and watched his nod.

“I’ll keep my promise.” He rubbed his head against Levi’s cheek.

* * *

Impossible! Erwin was actually breaking a sweat with this beast. Dodge after dodge and he could feel his muscles straining and crying every time. His breaths were shot and quick against his racing heart. No matter what attack he used the creature was not yielding. His flames where no longer intense as they were before and he could not keep his power at full anymore. The beast, however, was stood before him as if no energy was wasted. The top half of his coat was burnt away during the fight to reveal the harden skin and tendons. White glowing eyes glued to the Erwin and not leaving its prey.

_‘How is this thing so strong? This isn’t your average demon which means the Demon Lord is planning something. But what? What’s the objective here? Historia is most likely a small part of the plan to easily slip through. There has to be someone on the inside but who? I should have been there!’_

He was shocked out of his thoughts when the beast ran towards him. His legs ached and denied him the right to move. His heart beat from tiredness to shock as he realized he couldn’t defend against the on coming attack. Its large fist was pulled back ready strike when suddenly the beast was forcibly thrown away from Erwin. His eyes watched slowly as Eren struck with his lance with striking force to the knock it off its feet and thrown far away from them. Erwin gasped at the sight, his eyes never left Eren as the younger male stood proud in all his glory. He didn’t believe Eren was actually come when he asked unless it effect his daily activities.

“Eren? Why are you here?” Erwin spoke in disbelief but Eren’s gaze was cold and angered.

“Watching you suffer is fun but not as enjoyable unless I were to do.” Neither male moved but Erwin had suspected a long time ago that Eren held some sort of revenge towards him. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not doing this for you but this whole situation ruined my play time with the cutest catch ever.” Eren chuckled darkly.

“Now it not the time to think of murder Eren, Historia’s in danger and this demon beast seems to be unbeatable. Although its mechanics seem almost identical to yours.” Erwin spoke and watched Eren’s features darken.

“Tis thing is nothing like me.” Eren growled. “Nothing is unbeatable, and I find it hard to believe that Erwin Smith, Commander of the Survey Corps is being beaten in combat. Be the good guard dog you’re supposed to be, and I will help you knock him down. But first, tell me briefly how this happened? And who’s behind it?”

“I can’t give you those answer as I was not there. Your best bet is to find Ymir and Mikasa. They will tell you everything. Then been ordered to take the Goddess to undercroft.”

“Like that matters to me, the castle is left unprotected. They’ll make it to the undercroft.” A loud roared drew their eyes to beast preparing to attack again. “Excuse me, its rude to interrupt!” Eren hissed and readied his lances. “For now, there’s only one weakness.” The beast charged towards them just as Eren did and as he got closer Eren flipped himself into the air and span down to stab both lances in the creature’s eyes sockets making them explode and blood splashing out. Erwin’s eyes widened upon the savage attack; he had gotten worse in this skill. The beast roared in agony as Eren forced them deeper until he pulled out, somersaulting away when the creature fell to its knees. Golden eyes observed it for a few moments before declaring victory. “It’s regeneration speed isn’t quick. I’m sure you can finish it off now.” 

“Go to the Goddess.” Erwin ordered the minute he found his voice.

“Oh no, you don’t command me anymore Erwin. I ‘m going to find the epicenter of this and you should protect Historia.”

“We don’t know who it is!” Erwin declared.

A flash of purple caught their attention towards the top of castle. There standing at the top was a witch casting magical energy into the air. Whatever she was doing it was attracting more demons into he kingdom. Erwin looked harder at the woman in question, dressed in black and loose black pig tails with shocking purple lips. Hit with realization, his mind couldn’t cope with the reality of the situation. It’s her, her magic is creating more carnage and she’s doing in a place where she cannot be reached that easily.

“Grand Witch; Mina Caroline!” Erwin said threw gritted teeth. “It was her doing!”

“Who?” Eren asked as he turned to look at the commander. He could see the murderous gaze in his eyes that sent a thrilling chill down his spine.

“She was Historia’s top witch and appointer her as a Physician and her Mystic Advisor. I’m surprised you don’t remember her.”

“Never really met her just heard about her a few times.” He fully turned to Erwin. “I’ll deal with her otherwise your connection with her will ruin everything. Take care of this thing…” he pointed to the creature still in agony. “…I’m going to the castle. Once this is over, we’re done.” Eren warned before jumping high into the rooftops and making his way towards the castle with haste.

Shards of ice flew through the kingdom and impacting on demons, killing them instantly. Bursts of air throwing and ripping them apart. “Lumietus!” Lightning shot down and striking those that dare to sneak attack the people fighting for their lives. “Levi, we need to clear the kingdom and provide sanctuary for the weak!” Aries prompt as he tried his best to use his magic to help but with out his wizard he couldn’t use his full potential.

“I know but I can’t locate a safe zone right now!” Levi raised back. “Let me clear as many as I can, and I’ll use my magic to make a shelter.”

A bean of purple light caught their attention and looking at it intently but it almost scared Levi. _‘So much magic energy. A high level spellcaster? Is that where Mikasa and Erwin are? Eren? No! why did I think of him now!’_ Levi could almost hit himself for thinking of that murderous creature at a time like this. All that aside he began to feel very uneasy as the energy grew more and more. This person was more skilled than he was that it knocked his confidence in his own magic. Aries must have sensed this and came to stand before him, looking at him with sharp eyes.

“Do not let this faze you, Levi.” The raven looked down to the ram. “You are far more skilled than anyone you just have to be patient. Trauma works in many ways and there’s nothing wrong with need time to heal. But right now, we need to help protect the people. What do you?”

Levi took a moment to reflect on Aries’s words. True he had closed himself off since the passing of his brother and he had not been using his skills a lot have made him rusty and in need of re-training. He closed his eyes to take a breath blue eyes looked more confident as they opened and was accompanied with a smile. “Meet me on the battlefield.” His signature catchphrase as his eyes glowed green and gestured with his hands to lift pieces of the ground and throwing them towards the on coming demons. “Alright, let’s make a shelter.” Levi jumped high into the high using his air magic to find a secure location.

There in the centre of the kingdom was a large fountain that had been destroyed but down below was a large wolf like demon. Fur bloodied and ripped off, glowing red eyes and black deadly claws. Its teeth was large and big in size. This creature was ten meters in size, but Levi was confident that he could take it down and make the shelter the people needed. Levi landed on the cobble ground on one knee to looked towards the wolf that hadn’t noticed his presence. It walked on its hind legs and using his large claws to rip through the buildings for its prey. Luckily it had seemed that these buildings had been evacuated.

_‘Let’s show this demon what an he’s up against.’_

His whistled to gain its attention, its head shot round and growled towards the raven. “Disgusting fucking demon. Your death will satisfy many.” Levi stood tall with confidence and eyes giving the wolf his famous glare.

Large claws slammed down on the floor with a ground shaking roar, but Levi was not fazed but smirked. “Renoactum!” Levi threw balls of explosive energy making it roar louder and snarled angrier. It raced forwards and swung its claws to snag him but Levi dodge quickly by flipping over its large body. Blades of ice shot into his hands as he unleashed his spin attack, ripping flesh and what’s left of hits fur. The wolf was forced to the ground and breaking the cobble. Sliding to the halt Levi summoned a large hammer made from hard stone and slammed in down the unsuspected wolf, hearing a sickening crack. Dismissing it he watched as the dazed wolf tried to get up but whined in pain. Claws trying to hold itself up, but Levi shook his head. “No, no, when I knock you down, stay down.” He re-summoned his ice blades and slowly walked over to it.

Turning its head round and snarled, saliva dripping from its mouth could make Levi sick but it wouldn’t last for much long. “Fucking disgusting.” With such speed he launched forwards slicing its eyes from its sockets. He used a near by building to pushed himself back to take outs its two front claws before they leashed out to try and claw him. Hastily pushing himself up into the air, his eyes preyed on the killing blow. Spinning faster than a Catherine Wheel his strong blades sliced through the back of the neck. A deathly roar soon silenced as the body when limp and blood gushed out from the attack.

Aries finally caught up to Levi to witness the final blow. He was amazed that Levi still had the skills to kill a demon single handedly. “If only you could see your brother now, Rivaille.” Aries smiled.

Levi took a quick before setting the body a blaze as he stood near the broken fountain. Feet stood apart as he summoned the green earth symbol beneath him, swirls of dirt and rocks circled his hands as he held them out. “Strong has the sea and sky, the land nurtures and protects all life.” The symbol grew bright as the winds picked up upon the spellcaster’s words. “Rise like mountains and defend like walls. Hollow caves of chambers I call up the sanctum and beckon you to my aid. Come forth - Augmenulus Satanortis!” Hands raised higher as he fling his head back and eyes glowing as green as the symbol below. Behind him, a large stone structure shot through the cobble floor and cementing together to take shape of a cave entrance with thick stone doors to secure the chambers there being created down below. Tunnels digging their way through in different directions to reach three large underground chambers.

The lights faded and Levi hunched over, hands on knees as he reclaimed his breathing. It had been a very long time since he used his spells like this, and he felt exhausted. Lungs burning with every breath he took and calmed his beating heart. He looked back to see the entrance he created. Thick strong stone held perfectly together. He clicked his fingers and stood up to fully turn to the cave as the doors swung open.

“Nicely done kid!” Aries exclaimed as he floated down towards the wizard.

“At…at least I know…I’ve still got it.” Levi said in between breaths.

“But now the kingdom as a chance.”

“You’re right.” Levi nodded as he took control of his breath. “Let’s start the evacuation.”

* * *

“MINA!”

The witch executed the beam of light to look at the glaring vampire. She questioned herself as to why such a low life vampire would dare interfere with her plan. His cold eyes offered no emotion, but the smirk revealed the dead sentence she would give the bloodsucker. His determination was strong, but he lacked the deliver with his weak posture. He wasn’t threatening if anything he was trembling, and she took great joy in his embarrassment. 

“Don’t make me laugh, a vampire. Do you honestly think you can stop me?” she mocked as she turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest. “Your attempts will not entertain me.”

“Why?!” Jean shouted in anger. “Why attack the kingdom?! Why hurt Historia?! She trusted you?!”

“Foolish little girl who plays Goddess should have paid attention to every possibility of an attack. It was so easy to slip passed everyone. No one thought to check necklace that I had been working on for a long time.” Mina still carried the smirk knowing she was pushing Jean’s anger. “Besides, why should you care? I’ve heard about you, the vampire who prefers to live in the human world than his birthright.” Jean’s eyes widened and she laughed at his response. “It wasn’t really a secret everyone knew.”

“Why are you doing this? Why destroy Eldia?”

“For his grand plan.”

Jean was lost in thought and shock. _‘Did she really mean…HIM? Is she talking about that one demon no one can kill? The Demon Lord! So, he’s making a comeback and she’s in league with him. How long has this been going on for?’_ he shook his head out of the questions. What was the point? She wasn’t going to give the game away, but he couldn’t let her summon more demons. Eldia will fall before long.

No! he will not stand for this! Eyes glowed red with anger, cutting his wrist with his sharp nails to draw blood and create a deadly looking scythe that he held with two hands. He hissed as if declaring battle and readied himself.

“Boring entertainment.” Mina raised a brow with an unimpressed face. However, she purple orbs of magic to blow him away but he spun the scythe, as if acting as a shield to protect him. “Cute by your magic would last long.”

She started to throw more at him in double speed which meant he could block them in one defense. Jean rolled and dodge from the threats before flying towards her to slice he with his scythe, but she jumped back and used her hand, with a small magic barrier, to block the blade from reaching her body. He quickly spun round to try and her again and just in time to catch he stomach before she could full evade the next attack. Jean smirked as the stench of her blood wafted through his nose. It smelt delicious but could be toxic as the same time. The offer was very tempting. Mina couldn’t believe the attack got her. She breathed heavy as she looked down to her waist to see the deep red line and blood dripping from the freshly cut wound. She held her arm against it as she groaned in pain and disgust. He dressed was ripped and bloodied and her head began to fill with rage. How dare he strike her?

“You!” she growled deep. “How dare you strike me! Me! The Grand Witch!” he magic intense around her from pure anger and he eyes beginning to glow violet. “You will bow to me before I end you!”

“Ha, you smell intoxicating. I can wait to taste it.” Jean smirked in his playful tone as he turned to her like her rant meant nothing. He pointed his scythe at her but never let up his smirk. “Grand Witch? Don’t make me laugh. You were never fit for that role to begin with.”

“You bastard!”

Magic burst and took over the top of thee castle. The floor glowed in a mixture of white and purple as Mina slowly raised into the air and when she was high enough, she threw endless amounts of magic at Jean. He jumped and flew to dodge. One orb snagged his left arm causing a burning sensation through his limb. He tried not to scream and let her enjoy this blood bath more. He could feel his hunger returning which meant his scythe will disappear and he would have to rely on instinct. He knew he was no match for her alone but if he could distract her long enough for some sort of miracle or enough to call off the attack. He landed briefly and that was when his scythe turned to blood on the floor and his wrist sealed the cut.

“Shit!” Jean cursed and had to dodge again from an incoming attack. He had no choice, he needed to knock her from the air and at least restrain her in some way. He kept watching her for an opening and when she stopped for a second to recharge, he raced forwards for strike her head with his foot. She blocked with her wrist but couldn’t predict that he spun around her to strike her back with his knee knocking her to the ground. Jean wasted no time as she began to get to her feet. He came down with a punch that she dodged to the side and kneed his chest. Quickly Jean turned to her and threw fast punches that she’d block with her arms until she surprised him with a strong enough kick to knock him back and rolling to a stop. Dizziness took his head as he tried to clear his vision but to no avail. Magic burst and burned his body from her attacks.

“I have wasted enough time on you and the Demon Lord won’t wait.” She glowed as she raised into the air again. “I will not allow his plans to fail by a bloodsucking vampire!” she raised her hands to send Jean a large ball of magic.

“What about someone like me.”

Mina stopped for a second before the most unbelievably pain she had experienced coursed through her body start from her chest. Her scream shot through the kingdom and breaking the sound barrier and glass. She hit the ground hard, her eyes wide in shock and her body shaking with fear and pain. _‘what was that? What hit me?’_ she slowly trembled to knees as a hand came to her chest. The gentlest touch gave her immense pain. She hissed and looked down. Eyes widened further upon seeing a large gash coming from her left shoulder and crossing her chest down to the corner of her right pelvis to meet Jean’s wound from earlier. She looked to Jean only to see him looking at her with the same expression until he looked to his left. _‘it wasn’t him, then who? Wait…don’t let it be…’_ she looked to where Jean was looking, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Breath caught in a lump in her throat and it felt like her heart had stopped. Stood with pride and smirk of a killer stood Eren. His lance was lifted towards his face as blood, her blood, was dripping from the sharp tip down to where the lance meets his elbow.

“Fascinating.” Eren spoke in his murderous yet playful tone. “Never seen witch’s blood before.” He turned and moved over to Jean. Jean didn’t dare to move as Eren came closer and flinched when he lowered his lance to Jean’s face. Out of defense Jean covered his face with his hands but when he soon realized that Eren hadn’t given any form of an attack he looked through his hands to see the lance lazily held near his mouth. Lowering his hands, he looked to Eren only to see his confused face but gestured to his lance. Jean took the crystal in his hand and was shocked by the texture. It looked rough but felt silk smooth and the tip was sharper than any weapon he knew when he tested it against his finger. He could see why he favored these the most. Jean was careful as he began to lick the blood from the lance. Eren, once content with Jean, looked to Mina who was now standing but hunched over trying to avoid the wound and catching her breath again. Eren smiled widely. “Not my smoothest work but it’s a start. Your body is a canvas and can’t wait to make art with it.”

“You…you will not...d-defeat…me.” She breathed out and then looked to Eren with a matching murderous glare like Eren when he heard her words. “VICTORY IS OURS! COMEFORTH ALMIGHTY HYDRA!”

The ground shook uncontrollably and began to crack and crumble as nine snake-like heads shot through, roaring to life. Thick large claws pulled its heavy body out of the caves below and stand at sixty meters tall. Large sharp fangs and thick scales coating it’s entire body. All nine heads striking anything below and destroying what’s left of the kingdom. Jean had released Eren’s lance and rushed to the edge with him to see the horrifying creature causing more chaos than the demons.

“I think I prefer the demons more.” Jean was bewildered and not sure what to make of this whether to be shocked or pissed.

“Don’t suck all the fun out of everything.” Eren smiled at his pun.

“Fuck you Yeager!”

Eren laughed “Lighten up Kirschtein, you good to go.” Eren looked to him and offered a small smile.

Jean gasped in realization why Eren offered the bloodied lance. Did he know he needed blood? Was he watching the whole time?

“Honestly, you forgot what you need to survive.” Eren hopped onto the half wall with his un-lanced hand in his pockets and looked at the hydra destroying everything.

“What are we gonna do about her?” Jean asked Eren as they both looked at the exhausted witch that was on her knees again panting. “Should we hand her over to Erwin?”

“Forget eyebrows, he’s busy dealing with another problem. Just leave her.” Eren was bored of her and looked to the new thrill before.

“What? You’re just gonna leave her. I thought you always followed through with your murders.” Jean crossed his arms over his chest and stood back on one leg.

Eren gave him a soft chuckle. “You don’t know how I operate. I grew tired of her and she’s not worth it. I have nothing to gain.” It the distance was another loud roar that caused a smirk to play on his lips. “Oh, the beasts awake. Now then…let’s take out the trash.”

Shackles made from pink and blue magic clasped around each of the nine heads to hold them still. Golden eyes looked to the small petite raven standing on the rooftop of what is left of a building. To Eren he was a good distance away which he was grateful for but seeing him containing the hydra by link the chains to the ground to free his hands so he could used the air to jump high and summoning his ice blades. Eren watched in amazement as Levi spun so fast the hydra didn’t know what hit it. Slicing the head off and flipped the blade turning it into fire and quickly sealed the wound before jumping high and back onto the rooftop.

Eren wolf whistled at what he saw, and he liked it very much. Oh yes, he’ll definitely keep this one.

“Who’s that?” Jean asked.

“Levi Ackerman.” Eren could sense Jean confused. “A friend of Erwin’s and Mikasa’s little brother. He is a wizard. A strong one and willing to bet he knows about these creatures very well.”

“How would you know?” Jean questioned.

“The head hasn’t grown back.” Eren didn’t move but when Jean looked at the chained creature to see that Eren was right. A small stump where the head was once was proved that. The creature struggled against the chains and tried to break free. “It won’t last so lets end this before it can go on a rampage.” Just as he said that the hydra had broken free of the and roared so loud. “You ready.” Eren looked to Jean as he hopped up to join Eren.

“What you think I would miss out on the fun. Not everyday I get to team up with Eldia’s deadliest murder.” He heard Eren laugh.

“Right, we draw it away into opened ground where we send it to its death. Jean you fly and draw it’s attention, meanwhile, me and Levi will stop it from veering off course. Lead it outside the kingdom.”

“Got it.” Jean and Eren fist bumped before flying off to try and catch it attention while Eren lance his other arm ready for battle.

Levi didn’t know what to do and he could behead it by himself, he’ll get hurt or killed. The chains can’t keep working but his magic was running low again. A sudden blow to each head confused the hydra from where the attack had come from. “Eren!” Levi said as Eren landed beside him and got him to duck underneath him as the heads leashed out.

“Hey!” Jean called catching their attention. “Follow me you stupid lizard!” he shouted and began flying towards the gates when the hydra charged for him.

Eren sat up with Levi as they both watched the running hydra. “Follow it.” Eren commanded.

“What?”

“Jean’s leading it away from the kingdom, we just need to keep it from being distracted.”

“I think I’ve got enough magic power to do it.”

“Don’t drain yourself.” He stood up and helped Levi to his feet. “You ready for a team up?” he smirked.

“Meet me on the battlefield.” He smirked.

“Shit I can’t believe I signed up for this!” Jean yelled as he dodged the snapping jaws. Luckily the gates weren’t that far away and when he looked back he could see Eren and Levi not far behind it ready incase the hydra stopped or got distracted. He could see the gates in site and sped up to fly through the broken structure.

Bursting through the gates and roaring loudly. It was now in the open and ready for death. Jean stood before it at a safe distance when Eren and Levi caught up. “Alright, let’s hack and slash.” Eren declared readying his lances, Jean drew his blood scythe and Levi prepared his ice blades.

“Let’s go.” Jean said and all three went on the attack slicing the neck.

All having murderous intent and slicing so violently that the hydra roared in pain but the head’s kept regenerating, but they just kept slashing. From a far a bug bulky creature hunkered low to the ground and opened its jaws as wide as he can to produce enough heat to fire. Levi had spin back into the air when his eyes had caught the raging flames from a distance. “EREN!” he shouted making Eren look up to him after slicing a head. His eyes shot to where he pointed with his blade to see what was going to happen.

“Jean, pull back!” Eren ordered and before the three of them could get clear Levi summoned as many ice shard’s a possible and launched them to finish the slicing and before it could regenerate hot flames shot and burned the remaining body. Eren had used his hardening to protect the three from the flames hotter than Erwin’s. 

When the flames faded was when Eren shattered the hardening to see the result. Jean and Levi were shocked to see ashes of what was once the hydra piled on the ground. Eren shattered his lances and crossed his arms over his chest and looked back to where the creature once was. “Thanks Bertholdt.”

“Is it over?” Levi asked as he looked to the sky that was beginning to brighten up from thee dreadfully night.

“I’m going back to the castle, mainly to find cover but to check in with everyone. I hope Historia made it.” Jean spoke before flying back to the castle.

Eren turned to his raven and came to stand next to him. Golden eyes returned to normal and drink in the innocent look on Levi’s face. He could tell he was tired and he needed to rest. “I’ll take you to Historia’s quarters to rest.”

“No, I want to see Erwin and Mikasa.” Levi said as he looked to Eren. “I want to know if they’re ok.”

“You need to rest you’ve used a lot of magic power.”

“No, you don’t decide for me.” Levi fought back. “I may carry your mark, but you do not tell me what I can or cannot do.”

“You leave me no choice.” Eren groaned and before Levi could respond he hit the right spot on his neck to make him fall unconscious. Before he could fall Eren wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him close to his body and looked deeply into his face. “I own you and you will obey me, my little one.” He hooked his other hand under his legs to carry him back towards the castle.

Aries raced through the castle walls in search for Erwin since Levi took off with Eren. He reckon they might be in the safest place – the undercroft. He hastily ran down the corridors and staircases to finally find the door. He knocked on the door wooden door with his hoof and waited for the door to open. Slowly it opened a jar only to see Mikasa standing there. He had to tell her the news…

Once he was settle on Historia’s bed Eren closed the door and used his hardening to seal it tightly shut. Now that Levi was secure he could find Erwin but not before heading back up to the top of castle to see what had befallen of Mina. He took his time reaching the top as if to mock the task. He wasn’t surprised to see the witch was gone and left nothing but a blood where she once was. He ignored the whole fact and walked to the far end to look out and the destruction below. Bodies littered the ground and buildings had crumbled and lay in rubble. The MP’s and the Garrison seemed to have started the clean up while the Survey Corps were looking into rebuilding the kingdom. He wasn’t so deep in thought for it that he started making his way to the undercroft where Erwin had originally told him to go.

He took his time to reach said room as he slowly walked the corridors and stairs. The second he foot hit the floor from the bottom step he was hit with huge force towards the wall. It did daze him for a second but due to his hardening ability the wall felt like a tap on his back. A sudden hand wrapped around his neck and pushed him against the wall. Snarls and growls were made but Eren wasn’t fazed. He just stood there with a blank expression and his hands now in pockets. The attacker before him had short black hair and her dark eyes had now misted over her skin sickly grey. Her teeth sharpened like jiggered knives behind cold dead lips. Long razor claws threatening to dig and gouge out his throat. He just smirked at her.

“So you’re the sister, Mikasa right?”

“You bastard! I’ll rip you to shreds!” she screamed in his face and once again Eren found this amusing. “You think this is funny, holding my brother hostage like this! Aries told me everything! You were going to touch him a certain way before killing him!”

Eren rolled his eyes. “See this is way you shouldn’t trust an outside source. I was planning to kill him but then decided not to. Of course, I’ve never seen the man before but he is stunningly beautiful.” He smirked again. “I decided to make him mine.”

“YOU….” Mikasa growled as she summoned a thick heavy looking sword with her free hand and began to swing it to take of his head.

“MIKASA! NO!”

Strong hands grabbed her from under her shoulders and pulled her back against a bulky chest. She wailed and thrash to escape, dropping her sword in the process and all the while Eren stood there still smirking at her.

“We are not allowed to harm him. Historia’s orders, remember?” Erwin spoke. “I heard what happened and there’s nothing we can do.” He made sure his words reached her to get her to stop and realize the situation.

“But he’s got my brother! He’s taken my family away!” she argued back.

“I know but you have to stop. If you kill him then could kill Levi as well. There’s some sort of contract, I’ve seen this before. You have to stop, please.” He spoke softly to her.

“No! He’s dead!”

“We’ve already lost Rivaille, please don’t make us lose Levi too.” It finally clicked and she stopped thrashing and allowed the tears to fall. _‘He’s right. I can’t lose my family…not what’s left of us’_ Mikasa fell to her knees as her formed turned back into human. Her dark eyes looked up to the jester before them but said nothing. There was nothing for her to say but accept the situation. Erwin watched her silently cry before looking to Eren.

“Was this part of a grand plan or just another victim?” Erwin asked with a stern face, cold eyes never leaving Eren’s. “Aries told me everything you said. Congratulations you have won and made me crumble. I will not go against you if it means keeping Levi out of harms way but…”

“Oh no, that is not the intention. No, I plan to use this little raven as leverage against you. Think if this as your punishment for not protecting me five as Commander and Captain. Back then you knew how powerful I was and gave me the captaincy of an elite team, but when I lost control and tried to kill Historia…you did nothing. Just stood there and watched as my world fell apart and condemned to the man I am now. No I’m going to torture you with him and show you how far I will go to get you on your knees. Shame Rivaille isn’t here, he would’ve been the perfect target.” He watched the fire light up in his eyes and the rage burning but Eren just smirked. “Simply put; he is mine now and bound to me until I decide to release him. Kill me and you watch him die painfully. Fascinating really. I have Commander Erwin Smith and the Ackerman family complete at my feet.” Eren laughed.

“Using others to satisfy your gain what a sick, twisted man you really are.” Erwin snarled. “Where is he?”

“Resting, he used up a lot of power but don’t worry he’s in a secure location. I’m not giving you the answer.”

“We need his abilities. He can cure Historia from the darkness. Bring him to me.” Erwin ordered but Eren narrowed his eyes.

“I’m sorry are you ordering me, commander?” Eren growled deeply that shook Erwin to the core inside.

They both stared at each other intently before the door burst open to reveal Nile marching up to Erwin with slight irritation on his race. “Erwin, we need to save the Goddess. The darkness is slowly taking her.” He grabbed the commander’s shoulder and yanked him back to face him, completely ignoring the silent battle between the two.

“I have a solution, there is a wizard who can cure Her Majesty.” Erwin simply put but Nile shook his head.

“No, no more magic. You think after what happened I’m going to let some wizard near her.” Nile shot back.

“He is the strongest wizard I know and an old friend of the Goddess. He has the spell to heal her.” He could see the conflict in Nile’s head but Erwin’s determination and hard stare made the decision for him.

“Alright fine, but if anything happens its on your shoulders.” He marched straight back to the room and slammed the doors behind him. Erwin turned to Eren and said. “Please allow Levi to save her.” He walked up to Eren and place his large hand on his shoulder. “Please, I beg you, please don’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do. Please don’t hurt him. I will do anything but just don’t hurt him.” Erwin could feel his tears threatening to fall and tried his best to hold them. He would not allow Eren the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

“Tch, you talk like you know.” He ripped his ripped his shoulder from Erwin’s grip and began walking up the stairs.

Once Eren was out of sight Erwin said, “We cannot touch Eren without harming Levi. I’ve seen him do this before and his hold on him is a lot strong then we know. We cannot touch him because of what he is and that is the rule Historia bestowed us. If anything, I believe Levi is safest around Eren and this could actually be a good thing yet to come.” He turned to look at Mikasa’s wet sobbing face. “Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. What’s done is done.”

Little do they know of a figure hiding in the dark corner of the corridor, bright red pupils against the blacks of its eyes light up curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been too long I know but with the situation at this time it has been hard to find the motivation. I know this chapter is short but...the story finally picks up from here so chapters will be longer and the adventure starts now!! :D Thank you for all your Kudos and comments, I'll appreciate it and it helps keep me motivated. please let me know what you think or if it needs any improvements anywhere and remember...please be nice I do not except verbal abuse to me or other readers !!

_“Levi…”_

_Sitting on the sunset beach where the two brothers deep in conversation. Laughing and enjoying life._

_The boys lazily walked through the streets of Eldia playfully banting and the odd push every now and then._

_Rivaille summoned Aries much to Levi’s delight as the ram danced around their bedroom._

_Levi created a snow day for the kingdom with ice rinks included. The joy everyone had that day and the firework display Mikasa performed that night made everything magical. Historia was at her happiest and so were the Ackerman’s._

_“I’m always with you….”_

Blue eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times to adjust to the bright sun’s rays floating in from outside. Their warmth cleansed his being of worry and doubt that he had bottled up. It felt nice to feel them being burned away from his soul. He felt his body unconsciously relax and his mind wondering back to those times he wish he could still have. He took a moment picture the times where they could be a family with nothing to worry or fight for. The times where Kenny was there when their mother passed and making everything ok, allowing the boys and Mikasa to have that freedom of growing up and being the happy and excited children. It was a happy childhood and he wished he could go back to those times. But it’s gone, its all gone and nothing was going to make everything better. Kenny was gone, Rivaille was gone and now…was his freedom gone too? With a heavy sigh he sat up and looked through the windows and out onto the streets. Through the crystal clear glass he could see the destruction down below and those left alive were clearing up and wrapping the dead. Levi closed his eyes and hung his head in sorrow.

“You think far too deep.”

Levi gasped at the voice beside him. Eyes snapped open and head whirled round to see none other than Eren Yeager sitting in white and gold armchair beside him. He was sat hunched over with his arms resting on his knees and his eyes trained on him as if he were to suddenly bolt from the room. Eyes of a predator, which was very fitting for his captor, were watching for the slightest movement. He would be ready should Levi run. Levi frantically to moved to get away from him but stopped when his hands slipped off of the silk fabric and quickly catching himself before his face hit the floor. Taking in a quick breath noticed the white bed sheet underneath him. Lifting his eyes, he finally took note of the room he was held in. White and golden decoration the room and furniture; including the four-post bed he sat on. His mind raced with questions, but his mouth wouldn’t form the words. He looked back to Eren, his dark clothing made him stand out, but the look on his face made him think he knew what was going on in his own mind. The small smile had just confirmed it.

“Historia’s chambers. You passed out so I brought you here to rest.”

A sudden flash of memory struck Levi’s brain as he recalled the moment. His eyes narrowed and said, “You mean you knocked me out. Is kidnapping some weird kink to you?”

Eren chuckled in response. “Maybe or maybe because it’s you that I’m enjoying this massively.”

“Sick bastard!” Levi shot back but Eren only chuckled again.

Eren sat back in the chair and rest hand hands behind his head and ankle on his knee. “You’re needed to cure Historia.” He watched Levi’s eyes go from narrow to wide. “And your sister is a delight. I like her very much.”

“What happened to Historia?!” Levi hastily question.

“My aren’t we jumpy this morning?” Eren mocked. “From what I heard, the darkness that was caused by the necklace, its coursing through her body and destroying her power. If it continues then her power will be lost, she will live but she will no longer be the Goddess. Not that it matters to me.”

“Take me to her! I can heal her!” Levi shouted as he crawled closer to where Eren sat.

“Calm down.” Eren gave him a warning glare with his eyes flashing gold and Levi flinched back with fear striking through his body. “You will heal her soon. Now then, its deal time. Of course, you will do anything to protect Erwin from me. So, what do you have to offer?”

Levi looked down into his lap. Why was this happening? Hadn’t he lost enough? Why was he sat here making a deal with the devil? Of course, he would do anything to stop Eren from harming his family, but at what cost? What was he willing to offer him that would not result in hurting himself? The real question was what did Eren want? What did he truly want that didn’t result in violence or death?

“What do you want most?” Levi looked up and stare at him straight in the eye and the question had intrigued Eren. “Besides killing and torture, what do you really want the most? Love, friendship, you did mention something about an anchor to stop the senseless killings. What is…”

“You can’t provide that!” Eren shot back and eyes glowed dangerously gold. “You cannot give me what they did.”

“Doesn’t matter, if I can get you to stop doing senseless acts then, that’s the deal.” Levi had come to realize that if he was going to keep Eren’s attention off of Erwin then he needed to offer everything and no matter how much he re-think the idea or find another solution. He looked to Eren once more and fully took in his demeanor. The tanned male before him had a good build, a very good build, and possibly having a six pack underneath his shirt. His body had a strong vibe and announced he was strong enough to lift this castle, but didn’t that prove he had a weakness? What it was Levi couldn’t answer but maybe offer something from his magic supply. From what he had seen in the battlefield was that Eren was strong in attacking but this guy had no defense. Maybe Eren could benefit from using that power more than he would. Levi looked down to his hand and opened the palm. Floating in his hand was symbol that represented defense.

Eren watched in confusion but curiosity at the raven’s movements. What was he planning to do? Was he going to show him something? Well, whatever it was Eren was always prepared for a sudden attack. His body tensed ready to defend himself, crystal threatening to overtake his arms but Levi was just sat there looking at this symbol as if mesmerized by its appearance.

“Ever since I lost my brother, I lost the ability to fight. I was always sheltered and protected, not allowed to be free to make my own decisions.” Eren softened slightly upon hearing the sad tone within Levi’s voice. Was he trying to reach out to him? “I was stuck in that house, like a prisoner, making potions for the town and making a living. To be honest…I guess I’ve forgotten how to use some elements and this…” he gestured by lifting his hand slightly and glanced to Eren with sad eyes. “…is something that is keeping me hostage to my own abilities.” He moved the symbol to hold it up between him and Eren. “I want to change and use my powers to the best they can be and protect others in a new way. I think you will benefit better with this power than without. Here’s my deal; I offer you the power to shield and protect yourself and possibly others if you wish but what I want from you…I want you to teach me how to fight. Fight to win, fight to protect and fight for my freedom.” Blue eyes locked with ocean orbs with determination but Eren was in conflict from the proposal.

He wanted the world’s most dangerous man and serial killer to teach him how to survive? Eren barely knew himself, it was like an instinct more than self-taught. But wait! Levi was giving him an ability for him to utilize for his own benefit. This was not what he had in mind. He wanted to find a way to lock the small man to him and torment Erwin at the same time. He could make it work but what is the full extent of this power? Eren wouldn’t accept anything with full investigation.

“What does this power fully do? I’m not accepting anything that will affect my own abilities.” Hs eyes started to glow golden. “You better not be tricking me.” He growled.

“Of course not.” Levi said with confidence even though Eren’s serious tone and expression made him scared shitless right now. “This is a Barrier spell. You can modify this with your own and, speaking from experience, this power will protect you from unexpected attacks.” Levi stretched out his hand slightly more towards Eren. “This will help you I’m sure.”

Eren shook his head and gestured him to lower his hand. “Everything I do is based on instinct; however, I’m not thoroughly convinced about this spell. I haven’t seen enough of your magic power to make that decision. Cure Historia and I’ll make a judgement call.” His golden eyes returned to normal. “Just remember that you are mine, I dare you to run.” He smirked but Levi could feel the warning behind it. It sent shivers down his spine. Eren leaned forwards and grabbed this small wrist. “Let’s go, they won’t wait forever.” He pulled Levi from the bed and clicked his fingers to break the hardening on the door to allow them to leave the room.

“You think I’m gonna let a wizard near, Her Majesty! Especially when someone of their occupation caused this mess!” Floch bellowed when he returned to the undercroft only to discover Erwin’s plan to cure the Goddess. He grabbed the commander by the collar and looked at him with pure rage. Rage that could kill if it could happen. “I will not let the same mistake happen twice!”

No matter how much Floch enraged Erwin, he could not lose it here. Not against the Lord and not without endangering the lives within the undercroft. He could sense Mikasa’s anger from the other side of the room. He took a quick glance to see her eyes were darkening with anger and her hands trying not to summon a weapon to attack the man. Taking in a breath Erwin stood tall and remained the man he was even if his family was under fire. “My Lord, I can assure you that this wizard can be trusted. He is highly skilled in his field and I will not allow such words to be spoken against him. He has the spell to banish the darkness from her being.” Erwin spoke sternly against Floch which had caused the lord to take a step back. Ymir watched from stone alter that Historia laid upon and secretly judging him from behind. She couldn’t believe her best friend was going to marry such a wicked and cocky man. She held her hand tightly and he eyes flickered to see Mikasa leaning against one of the dark stoned pillars with an unimpressed face. Her arms rest over her chest as she scowled evilly towards the lord.

How dare he talk about her brother this way? The urge to kill was deadly high and Ymir could feel the tension run through her body.

“I don’t care what you say, no bitch of a witch is performing half assed spells on my fiancée or…” Floch’s eyes turned dark with anger beginning to boil deep inside him. He took a step to Erwin once more and leaned in, so his face was inches away from the commander. “…did you forget she is the Goddess of Eldia.” His voice deepened and was sharp with every word. “After what I have witness today, no witch or wizard shall breath thanks to the Grand Witch. All spellcasters will die but my…”

“Bold statement for a weasel.”

Floch’s eyes widened by the sudden deep voice close to his ear. He glanced behind him to meet the eyes of the infamous killer standing so close behind him. Floch shot back away from both Eren and Erwin as shock was written all over his face but eyes couldn’t look away from the tanned male standing proud and his signature smirk played on his lips. “Oh, don’t cower away you were doing so well.” Eren mocked. “In fact, I’ll root them out for you.” He then laughed pulling Levi close to his chest, his arms wrapped loosely around the small male’s neck. He’s leaned down to rest his chin on top of the raven’s head. He could feel the anger raising from Mikasa but chose to ignore it. Then sudden anger transitioned onto his face and demeanor. “Killing innocence just for benefit is sickening, Sure I do it for sport, but I just can’t help it but…you’re a Lord. You can’t decide the laws without permission from the Goddess.”

Floch long since shook the fear from his system and took his chance to defend his ground. “The Goddess is not in a position to make the laws.” Floch slammed his hand to his heart and said, “As her fiancé I will stand in for her and make that decision final.”

Eren huffed and gestured with his head towards Historia. “Isn’t she?” he asked as he released his hold from Levi. He gestured with a whisper to go to her side.

Floch’s eyes followed Levi as he walked over and crouched beside her, he reached out to hold her hand gently yet firmly. Ymir was now standing on the opposite side keeping an eye on the situation and so was Mikasa. He hand on her sword ready to challenge. His eyes were closed as if sensing and searching for the darkness that laid within her. Once he managed to locate it’s hiding spot, he moved his hands to placed them gently on each side of her head. He gently whispered “Etheeos Purarmus.” As he placed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. Within seconds a soft white light beautifully graced her body to purify the darkness within. All eyes were mesmerized by the beauty of magic and how if helped to lift the tension from the air completed to bring time to a complete stand still. Eren’s eyes were captivated and for once his mind was blank. He had never seen a spellcaster use their magic, mainly because he killed them before they could think of using. But this, Eren felt peace enter his heart…something that hadn’t been there since his parents were alive.

Levi controlled his breathing to steady paces to calm Historia when she began to toss and turn. He pressed a bit firmer on her head and tried to steady her breath to match his. Floch was about to walk over and pulled the spellcaster away when Eren took a step closer to him to halt his stride and shake his head. Essence of darkness began to fade from her body to restore her power. He could feel his energy draining but he didn’t care. He can always rest and recuperate but right now Eldia needed Historia to rule the kingdom and restore faith and order to the citizens. A small gasp filled his lips and blue crystal eyes began to open brightly. Historia blinked a couple of times to clear her sight as she laid eyes on the raven above her. Ever so gently she lifted her hand to touch his cheek with her soft fingertips.

“Levi.” She whispered and he opened his eyes to see her radiating that brilliant glow she always had. A small smile stretched his lips and closed his eyes once more to finish the purging. She gasped loudly and her chest rose as the spell sent the final cure through her body and the light bursting out in all directions and softly vanishing like dust. “Thank you.” She spoke softly and Levi hung his head and Historia mustered up the strength to sit up and cradle the young wizard it a warm embrace. Mikasa moved closer to closer to stand beside him while he took a break. She placed a loving hand on his back and gently stroking it.

“And you want to kill wizards.” Eren growled at Floch, telling him to back away from him.

“What happened?” Historia asked an opened the question for anyone to jump in and fill the gaps for her. Erwin took the opportunity to inform her of Mina’s intentions and the devastation left by the witch’s plan. Historia couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She trusted her Grand Witch with the kingdom’s defense only for her make them a valuable target for the demons. Mina was her best friend so why would she betray her? What was she trying to gain? She could feel her heart stopping at the news of the kingdom almost falling to the dark side. Ymir held her shoulder tight in reassurance. “There was no one else involved? She had to have been working with someone, right? She can’t have done this alone.” Historia asked hastily but Erwin gestured a reassurance.

“Do not worry, Your Majesty. We will get to the bottom of this. I had Nile and his men go and investigate her living quarters for any clues of another’s involvement but for now, she remains our main target.”

“This isn’t easy to hear but do whatever means necessary to find her. Detain her if possible, if that cannot be done then follow through with an execution order.” Historia spoke with blank eyes as her mind raced to process all the information given to her. Her eyes looked to Eren and said, “May I request your services?”

Eren sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. “I don’t work for others, that includes royals.”

“But for your home?”

“Do we need to have this argument again?” faint golden filtered in his eyes. “I. Don’t. Work. For. You.” His eyes glanced to Ymir who was quick to grasp a tight grip on her sword that was strapped to her hip and then back to Historia. “Still have your pets vigilant as ever when it comes to me. Tch, I say one word out of line, and this is the treatment.” His eyes were now fully gold as he gestured to Ymir who looked about ready to decapitate him on the spot.

Historia looked to her guard and shook her head. “Stand down, if Eren remains calm there is no need to raise your weapons. Raising your weapons and being defensive causes negativity.” She looked back to Eren, his gaze said it all but she challenged him to go further. Eren huffed and walked away to the far part of the room to end all conversation with him. Historia sighed deeply seemingly too tired to argue with the man but turned her head and looked to Erwin. “Commander Erwin, I know the kingdom’s struggles are in peril but please, amend the damage done and converse with Lord Floch on the next path our fate should take. Once I have fully recovered I will join in these talks.” She spoke tiredly as Erwin walked over to her, he took her hand and kissed it.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” He bowed and took a step back to see her close her eyes to rest. He looked to Eren but his body language made it very clear, however, he couldn’t resist giving him the burning stare. He then looked over to Floch who had the face of uncertainty as he had seemed to back further away from them at some point. The people in this room were disorganized and unsociable to one another or was it because of Eren’s presence but it in order to get things back on track he needed their help to get the kingdom back on its feet. Firstly, they would have to deal with the lost souls and the injured from the fall. Historia was in no shape to perform the task which meant it fell the next spellcaster within the room. Looking to Levi, he was tired but he can do what Historia cannot. It was time to repair the kingdom and restore faith back into their citizens. Levi could do that.

Erwin turned the youngest raven and spoke softly, “Levi, I need your assistance.” The raven’s eyes locked with his and knowing what the man was asking of him, but he remained silent. “I know you’re stronger then this but given Historia is out of action I ask for your help.”

Levi glanced to Eren who’s face never changed from the serious about him but the hard stare he gave Erwin. He looked back to the blonde and sighed. “I’m rusty but I’ll give it a shot.”

“Good boy, head to the top of the castle and Eren…” both eyes locked. “…I don’t have to tell you do I.”

Eren smirked and placed his hands back in his pockets. “I get it.”

* * *

Levi drew in a calm breath as he stood proudly on the spot where Mina once stood. A soft light emitted into a magic circle below him while the people prepared the dead by wrapping their bodies and laying them through the streets. Blue eyes softened and began to shine bright as he whispered “Spiritus” his body lifted gently off the ground and as he floated up towards the sky his body began to fade like cloud. Slowly and softly. Eren’s eyes watched intriguingly but it his mind couldn’t believe what he was seeing to create the image in his head. Erwin had taken the moment to glance to see the killer’s face. Eren seemed to keep the straight-faced look but deep down Erwin could see the interest and how it captivated him.

“What’s happening?” he asked Erwin. “What’s he doing?”

“Interested?” Erwin questioned with a smile as he looked up to the sky. “It’s an old spell to help those who have lost their way. Naturally Historia would be performing the Ascension, however, given the situation we’re in Levi can perform it instead. I guess it’s something you’ve never witnessed in your entire life, Eren.”

“Ascension?”

“Yes, he is a beacon to guide them into the light.” Blue eyes looked into the ocean. “I would have thought you knew this from your years of service. Surely in training they would have covered this.”

“Fuck off.” Eren glared. “Don’t talk as if we know each other. I chose to forget along time ago just like when you all forgot me.”

“Not forgotten...” Erwin spoke quietly as he looked back to the sky.

A bright light from high up caught Eren’s attention, his eyes widened when he saw the clouds forming into a beautiful majestic creature. A creature with large white wings and four elegant legs. Its mane danced with the winds as its head lifted tall and front legs in the air. Large angelic wings spread wide and glittered against the sun rays that offered a holy aura that surrounded the kingdom. Spirit orbs floating out of the dead and rise the skies. Ocean eyes watched in astonishment of the kingdoms cleansing and seeing the small orbs of the peoples souls floating through the air. An orb came close to Eren to radiant his face and give his cheek a small tap before flying up into the sky.

“A friend of yours?” Erwin asked politely to gain his attention.

“I won’t know. A friend or victim, I don’t really care.” Eren sighed as he looked away. The kingdom so bright it could have blinded him but he just placed his hands in his pockets and the let the world be.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Erwin looked up to creature. “Pegasus, the creature of liberty and free spirit. Using this spell spiritually frees the souls of the those who have passed. Levi has spent half his life mastering this spell. Something his brother could not and that is why he is special in his own right.” He turned to Eren with the authority in his eyes. “I implore you to not make him do anything he’s not comfortable with. Do not force him to do things and do not take away his freedom of choice.”

“Ordering me around again.” Eren’s voice dropped dangerous low then Erwin had ever heard but he would not allow Eren the satisfaction of seeing him cower. Eren’s glare grew harsher. “You are not my Commander, you are not my father and you are definitely not my friend. What bond me and Levi have now is none of your concern. What I do does not warrant your permission. He is mine and I will not let him go just because your order me too.”

“I see and how does Levi feel about this.”

“He came around quiet quickly once I stepped through the door.” Eren smirked.

“What’s done is done but I cannot accept you forcing your way into his home and….”

“Forced.” Eren interrupted him. “I did not force myself into his home he let me in.” he laughed at the commander. “If I knew I could get away with so many crimes just by knocking then everything would have been easy.”

Erwin rolled his eyes and looked to the ground where Mina’s blood still laid and had darkened. He looked to Eren, letting him laugh to till he found it less funny, and then looked at the blood again. He knew Mina was standing here last night but he could only guess that Eren had something to do with the stain on the concrete. “What happened here, Eren? I know Mina was here breaking the barrier, so what happened?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I really don’t know but when I got here Jean had already gotten a few hits in. Probably best talking to fang boy.” Eren shrugged and turned away from him.

“Do you know where he went, Eren?”

“Do I look like I give a damn about that freak. He’s probably hiding back in the mortal world or sleeping in some old guy’s tomb. I didn’t see him leave when we killed the hydra.”

Erwin place a curled finger to his chin and looked deep in thought. “If we find Jean, we can ask him if he manage to extract some information from her. It was pretty gutsy taking on a Grand Witch by himself but nonetheless…” his eyes glance back to Eren once more. _‘I highly doubt I will get the answers from him anyhow…’_ he looked up into the sky to see the light beginning to fade and the Pegasus fading like mist. _‘We need to keep things under wrap from the public and display a more calmer image. If the Demon Lord has anything to do with it we cannot allow riots or a panic in the streets. I need to clarify this as quickly as possible. If Lord Floch had his way, then all witches and wizards will be murdered to deter those from practicing magic and use this event as a reason. Not that I hope Eren will let this happen given his attitude in the undercroft. It’s good to know he has some sanity left in him.’_ He looked to the tanned male as he looked over the wall to see the kingdom below. His eyes did not miss the small innocence on his face when the wind caught his hair just right. _‘Still, will he act when the time calls for him? How can I convince him to help catch this witch and reveal all those hidden secrets?’_ He sighed heavily now knowing what he needed to do to get Eren to comply. But he didn’t like it…

“By the way, have you seen Aries?”

Eren looked back and raised his brow. “Why would I know where the ram is. I thought he told you about what happened back at the house. I assumed he was with you. I don’t really care about him though.”

“Hmm, must be around somewhere.” Erwin turned and walked away. “Go to Levi before Floch does.”

Eren sighed and looked over the wall again to the people no loading the bodies onto carts ready to be buried. He could already sense Levi had retreated back into Historia’s room, probably having some kind of catch up with her. As long as he is in the castle Eren was free to leave him, but he was keeping tabs on Floch as well. There was something about that man that Eren didn’t like. He was too cocky and hot headed for Eren’s liking. If he wasn’t a big noble and Historia’s hot-shot fiancé then Eren would have murdered him along time ago. Eren knew Floch’s threat was empty and he wouldn’t act on killing innocence but for now he was going to keep a close eye on him and an even closer eye on Levi. Speaking of Levi, he couldn’t get out of his head about the offer the raven gave him. Why would he want a defense was his was his attack was flawless? He had speed and stealth on his side and that was what made him a notorious killer. Then again, he needed something to officially bond the raven to him but not today. Eren will observe a bit longer before making the call.

As he walked his mind wondered. It wondered back to times that were so clear to him that always made him calm.

_“Eren honey, remember to be back before it gets dark.” Carla smiled as he ran out the door to play._

_“Come Eren, let’s take a walk. I have something to show you.” Grisha held his son softly by the hand as they began walking through the woods._

_“Happy birthday Eren!” Carla laughed as she held his cake._

The laughter of that night was where he was most happiest. His mother’s radiant smile and his father’s short laughs echoing through his head like ghosts.

_“Eren! Run!”_

_“Eren, what have you done!”_

_“Eren, don’t go outside!”_

_“Eren!”_

_“Eren!”_

_“ER..!”_

“…EN!”

He gasped loud and sharply back into reality. Ocean eyes drew to the monument before him and wondered why he was drawn here. Rivaille’s grave? Why would he come here?

_“I love you…”_

_“Remember, everything will be alright.”_

“Eren, what are you doing here?” Eren turned his head to the left to see Aries standing near him with a questionable look.

“Oh, that’s where you went.” He mumbled and looked back to the statue again. Although he didn’t show it, but he was surprised to see it still standing after the attack. “So, this is Rivaille’s grave, huh?”

“Yes, the late wizard of his time was taken far too young. It’s a sad tale that he’ll never get to see his family’s achievements.”

Eren didn’t care to reminisce on other people’s problems except his own. Why should he care for someone else when no one really cared for him? This is the price for being abandoned, you will be forgotten and treated like an outcast. Aries could see the blank stare on his face and raised a brow in confused. It seemed like Eren had vacated his body and stood there like a doll. “Are you alright?” although he couldn’t believe he was asking Eren of all people. He was going to keep all communication with him very limited and observe from the side lines on what relationship grew between him and Levi. He wondered what Rivaille would think if was still here. Would he retaliate or observe?

Eren still hadn’t seem to register the question but only continue to stare at the grave before him. His mind showing reels of his most loved memories and without realizing he said, “Will everything be alright, mother?”

“Huh?” Aries spoke but chose not to comment any further.

* * *

Jean fled the castle before anyone had the chance the stop him and interrogate him for answers. No that was not for him! They can have Eren and he would gladly through him to the wolves should the situation call for it. There was too much tension about the place for him to stay and get involved. No, he needed to head back and see if his mother and father were ok and hoped no demon struck them down. He flew through the now darkened sky over cities and lakes to reach home. Their mansion was in a hidden and secure place that it was not an easy place to find nor was it a short journey. However, it was only as he flew over a large forest below that he heard it.

“The kingdom still stands! The Demon Lord had failed in his promise!”

A deep gruff voice shot through Jean’s body like a lightning. A shiver rushed through his spine as the voice came clear and demanding. He stopped in the air and just float to try and recover from the sudden shock.

“Calm yourself! There’s still time. This was only the first step and the second will be harder.”

“So you say but what will stop this one from failing?”

“It didn’t fail! Things went according to plan. The attack was just to test the strength of the people since his long years of inactivity.”

Colour Jean intrigued. This sounded big and serious so he quietly flew down to the source of the noise and stealthy crouched on a tree branch, luckily it was dark enough that he couldn’t be seen but what he saw widen his eyes. Trolls! Large rough looking trolls and they were armed with bulky swords. Why would the trolls be interested in the demons?

“Face it, the creatures rusty and has flawed plans. If his previous plan didn’t work that what makes this one full proof?” the troll spoke, eyes glowing blue as long with his markings that covered his body. Deadly sharp horns stuck out from his head and a face that told you never to mess with him.

The other who looked similar to him turned and growled. “That plan failed because the wizard died. This plan will succeed because no one expects the mortal realm to play its part.” Shock could not describe Jean right now. Again, why would trolls be interested in anything demons had to offer? Something was right about this and Jean knew he had to inform the kingdom which meant going back there again. He was not prepared to waltz in and tell them the bad news right after Mina’s attack. Or…he could just continue on his way and pretend he heard nothing about this. He growled low in frustration because he knew what he should do but didn’t want the hassle. “Now, go round up the army and head to Krolva. We continue until every village and city is destroyed. Leave no soul alive, the purging begins now! The second phase has begun!” Jean gasped, ok, this was something he could not ignore and needed to inform Historia immediately. Without being noticed Jean flew up into the air and raced back as quickly as he could without delay.

_‘What is going? Why the sudden attack? What’s his true intentions?’_ Jean’s mind raced and he allowed it to. No answer could be given to him but he needed to get information to Historia or depending on the situation on the commanders, quiet possibly Erwin Smith. He sighed with relief as the castle came into view. He flew over the city and taking in the damage that was done. He felt sorrow in his heart upon seeing the people rebuilding and where still loading up the bodies of the dead. He shook his head of any sad thoughts as he looked for an opening to the castle without the guards stopping him. He stopped int eh air for a moment to try and locate his targets. He listened for Historia’s heart and found the steady beat, she must ne sleeping for it to be at a slower pace.

“Look who decided to come back.”

Jean looked down to spot the last person he would ever want to see. Eren frickin’ Yeager was standing at the top of the castle with his signature smirk as usual. He shook his head again and said nothing to retaliate. Now wasn’t the time, he floated down to stand a foot away from Eren. “No more games Eren, where’s Commander Erwin?”

“Really?” Eren mocked and not caring for any face Jean pulled.

“I have something very important to tell him.”

“What? Like your encounter with Mina? Yeah he’s wants to speak with you about that.”

“This is bigger than Mina.” Jean’s face of terror caught Eren’s attention and gestured for him to continue. “The Demon Lord had ordered a kill on every civilian in this realm. It’s one mass murder.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - DARK THEMES AND POSSIBLE TRIGGERS!! READ AT OWN RISK!!
> 
> Things start to get darker from here on so you have been warned! I will also point out any triggering's in future chapters and again read at your own risks!

Sitting at his office desk, Erwin held his entwined hands before his mouth as he processed everything Jean had just relayed to him. His stare was blank that it had Jean on edge about what he was thinking. Of course, loads of things ran through his head and if he was being honest, he was unprepared for what he was just told. The kingdom had just survived an attack, but I probably wouldn’t survive another even with Eren and Mikasa on his side. Mikasa would fight till the end and Eren most likely would be interested in the long game. So, now what was he going to do? Talking with Floch would only put the man on edge but he needed an audience with him soon on moving Eldia forward. If this information was true and they were going ahead with the kill order, then they would need to act fast. But as hard as it sounded and before he could make any plans, he needed Krolva to fall just to be sure it was true. But like Jean had said, why are the trolls in league with the demons? Every race was at war with the demons so why the alliance and what was the Demon Lord really planning? What is the mortal realm responsible for?

He let out a long sigh he’d be holding and looked straight into the vampire’s eyes. He could see Jean uneasy by the way he held bicep. Of course he would, he’d just heard some disturbing news and now it’s in Erwin’s hands. It wasn’t what he was expecting when he came to check on Rivaille’s grave to see if it was still standing. That’s twice he was interrupted from seeing his beloved. But now it seemed that things were changing and not in a good way. He placed his hands on his polish oak desk and leaned forwards. “So what you’re telling me is that the Demon Lord has formed and alliance with the trolls to slaughter the people of this realm. Are you sure you heard them right?”

“I wasn’t hallucinating, sir.” Jean tried not to snap back at the commander. Not like his withering voice allowed him to raise his voice against the man who played with fire. “I was heading back home to check on my parents when I overheard the conversation. They seemed to be arguing but determined to complete the plan, sir.” Erwin gave him a slow nod to say he accepted it but did not like it.

He sighed again. “Thank you for informing me of the situation, however, we are not in a position to rebel this tragedy. Without speaking with Historia, I cannot move forward in any plan made and no doubt Lord Floch will be of any use. I will dwell on this matter when I have the right head space to do so. As of right now, the kingdom needs to heal, and all three regiments need time to recruit and train should other districts call in distress.” He looked down at his hands and blinked slowly. “Although I can image the kill count on innocent souls. This should not be happening and should’ve been closely monitored.” He clenched his hands closer together.

Jean watched his movements and when he saw the strain it to having on the commander, his uneasiness seemed to fade as he filtered through what the commander was possibly feeling. He took a step forward and placed his hand dead hand on top of the warm ones. Erwin looked up to the cold eyes of the vampire as he parted his lips to say, “Sir, I understand the stress this has put on you and I never meant it to affect your duty but I felt like this needed to be address, although I was tempted to not say anything at all. But then I remembered I’m not that suicidal bastard and here we are.” He removed his hand and continued, “Krolva is some distance from here and anyone from any regiment would a few days to get there unless you like me or can teleport. It’s sad to say no one can help them but I know you will come up with a plan to help the districts, it’s your job and since I’ve been alive you’ve done one heck of a job protecting others and I’m sure in some way Eren would agree. Although he’s another problem completely.” He muttered that last part but as Jean spoke Erwin’s mind became to hatch a plan. “So, I’m sure whatever you’re gonna do, it’s gonna be hundred percent effective.”

“Posts.”

“Beg pardon?” Jean said in confusion.

“Each district is to have a post set up of a small army base of the three regiments. I will converse with Lord Floch of the idea and see where he stands. To protect the people, we will need to recruit more warriors to join the fleet and serve and protect. Thank you Jean, now there was something else I want to discuss with you. I want your account of what happened with Mina.”

“I assumed Eren told you everything.” 

“Eren was not there from the start. He said you fought with her before he arrived so please, can I have your account of the encounter so I can relate this attack to the next.”

“Yes Sir.” Jean nodded but sighed in defeat.

Erwin listened to Jean intently as he spoke of his encounter. He offered no words or questions when Jean told it word for word. So it was just the trolls that he had roped into his plan, it seems like Mina is too. This is serious, with a Grand Witch and the trolls…what else could be helping him. He dismissed Jean once he was done and moments later walked out of his office to go and talk with Floch. He walked silently but his footsteps held strong authority and made the guards shiver slightly. As he arrived the wooden double doors to Lord Floch’s chambers he knocked the door and once he was told to enter he did. The doors creaked open as he walked through and closed them. He had seen Floch sitting at his wooden table having a small drink of wine in his hand. He seemed very relax in his chair with one leg over the arm of the chair. His mind looked as though it was deep in thought and shirt had a few buttons undone to show some of his chest. Erwin thought this was odd as the Lord does not strike him to slouch in his chair nor look indecent to those who walk through his door. Erwin chose not to sit but to stand near the table and never looked away from the Lord while he took a few sips of his wine. Floch’s eyes then gazed over to Erwin’s and small smile played on his lips. He held his goblet out in a welcoming manner.

“Commander Erwin, a toast for this fine hour.” Floch grinned wider.

“I apologize sir, but I think it not wise to be drinking at this time. In fact, I need to have a word for moment.” Erwin spoke as he held his hands behind his back and stood tall.

“Oh come now, let’s not be all serious. The kingdom is safe and on the mend and the Goddess is recovering nicely thanks to that wizard friend of yours.” Floch said cheerfully as he placed the goblet on the table. Erwin was not convinced he meant that last part given the situation not that long ago but bit his tongue to stop him from saying so.

“My Lord, I have received some news which will require immediate action. I must have your approval on the matter.”

Floch sighed and gestured for Erwin to sit, which he did. “Listen Commander, I’ve had enough surprises for one night. I almost lost my fiancé and Eldia was turned into a bloodbath.” He took a few seconds to recollect his voice before he raised it. “Now, enlighten me on this new event that has come to light my good sir.”

Erwin nodded and proceed to inform him of the encounter as well as the information Jean had relayed to him not that long ago. Erwin had watched Floch’s reactions carefully as he told it word for word. The features changing between shock and added fury was to be expected but the sudden hint of interest was not. It was also most as if he was intrigued about the mass murder that could take place but why anyone would seem interested that almost brought a smile to their face, Erwin would never know. Floch raised his hand to stop Erwin when he spoke of useless information.

“So what you’re saying is that every person in this realm will be dead if we do not stop his plan.” Floch shook his head. “Why the trolls, though? What do they have to gain? I thought they didn’t want anything to do with the demons, it doesn’t make sense.”

Erwin nodded. “Exactly sir, this came directly from the source and I believe and update within our regiments are in order.” Erwin stopped only for Floch to motion him to proceed. “I propose putting small army bases near or within each district to help lower the number of deaths and casualties. While we take the time to recruit and train, I would advise those who join from particular districts will stay there and train to protect their homes.”

“Makes sense.” Floch nodded. “There’s still the question of will their be enough to serve their cites. The villages have no need for the army unless they live near the cities. Raids happen all the time and I’m sure the people their know how to defend their crops and women.”

“True reports are minimum from villages but whereas are the larger populace are concern I would strong consider posting the regiments in the correct areas and deploy we needed.”

“Alright then, where you would put them. Be strategic about this Erwin, you don’t want to mess this up.” Erwin raised a brow at the last part but didn’t fail to miss the small smirk Floch gave him. Was he being warned?

“My Lord, let’s take a look at the regiments. First you have the Military Police, they are there to keep the peace and evacuate the people. Their combat skills are low and therefore not suitable in battle. They can handle the villages quiet well but in a city their numbers are against them. Secondly you have the Garrison, they are the frontlines of defense and therefore more effective than the Military Police. I would suggest placing a half the regiment within each city to defend and conquer against oncoming threats. And thirdly you have us, The Survey Corps, or also known as the Scouts. We are the frontlines of the offense. We are well trained and equipped to deal with far more beyond Eldia’s border. You would more than three quarters or more of the main regiment from here.” Erwin took a breath. “I understand this will take time and time we may not have but we could with a small elite party to help lower the threat if we are to make this plan happen to fully protect the surrounding districts.”

All throughout Floch was silently nodding to his plan but not interfering. He liked the sound of it and of course it will take time. A lot of time but for now and according to him the threat was not that serious. They both knew they had to wait for the news to reach them about Krolva before they can plot and plan to move quickly to keep the peace and protect the people. Floch sighed heavily and looked to the table with low eyes. “So, the kill count continues. You know the Goddess will not be pleased to hear this. But If I know her like I should and as her fiancé – I approve of this strategy and I trust you will put this into immediate effect. Converse with the other commanders and have the recruitment start as soon as possible. As for the small elite team, there’s nothing I can suggest. We will wait for Her Majesty’s decision. If all else fail’s we can let Yeager lose on those guys and see how far he gets.”

“I would not approve of that, my Lord.” Erwin narrowed his eyes. “Eren may be dangerous and deadly strong but I would not allow him to be let loose. The dangers he could impose is not ideal and what if the Demon Lord got his hands on him. That is not something I would want to imagine. Leave him be.”

Floch giggled and looked to Erwin. “It was just an idea.” But for some reason Erwin was not convinced. During this conversation, he had to admit that Floch had been acting strange and that was just his reactions and emotions. He didn’t move out of context but his mentality was. “Go and arrange this ordeal.” Erwin raised to stand and make his way to the door where he stopped when Floch said. “Oh, and that wizard friend.” Both eyes met, Erwin’s had a slight glare but Floch’s seemed playful. “I am grateful for him for saving my wife-to-be and help passing of the dead, I grant him Mina’s quarters to do with as he pleases. I trust it would be more fitting to have him around for the Goddess’s aid.” Erwin only nodded before leaving, closing both doors behind him. “It’s more fitting to have leverage near by.” He smiled.

For Historia to rest, Eren had moved Levi to the solar room to rest. The male had been asleep the whole day away but Eren didn’t mind. He looked out of the window at the gardens while he waited for the male to awake. Aries had retreated back into his world to rest so Eren was left in peace. He could hear the soft breathing coming from the young raven until he heard and small rustle of the bed sheets. Eren looked over his shoulder to see the raven slowly sitting up and his blue eyes looking straight at him. The one thing that annoyed Eren was that his eyes still held that same fear he had since their first meeting. Surely by now the raven should be used to his presence.

“You don’t need to be afraid anymore. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Eren spoke softly as he looked about at the window.

“How do I know you really mean it?” Levi asked him in a low voice. “How do I know you won’t suddenly turn on me?”

“Enough!” Eren spun round and eyes glowing dangerously gold that had Levi shrink back and curl up. He didn’t mean to shout but it frustrated him that no one knew him at all. He sighed and his eyes turned back as he looked down to the floor for a second then back to fearful blue. “Look, I’m not trying to scare or hurt you but what I am trying to do is get you to understand that I am not always what people make me out to be.” Levi didn’t want to interrupt because to him it seemed like Eren was opening up a little. It was best for him to stay quiet if that was the case. “It’s just a title but people can’t see passed that. I want at least someone to see.”

Levi didn’t understand what Eren was wanting here. Does he want closure, a friend? Levi wasn’t sure what was happening right now but maybe and while they were alone Levi can have this moment to make Eren open up. If it’s just him, would he do it?

“I’ve heard all of the stories and tales about you and I understand why people are fearful of you but the senseless killings makes it more so.” Levi could see Eren wanted to defend but he held his hand up to silence him. “I know what happened here five years ago. Erwin told me and at the time he had me and my brother removed from the castle because of your loss of control. I know you cant control it but please take up my offer.” Levi showed him the Barrier spell as well. “I can help you. If you master this well enough it might be able to help dull the need to kill. I know for a fact that this will protect you from everything and anything. I told you before that I don’t want this power because it holds me back. But you…you can benefit from this. Take the fucking power or I make you.” Levi glared but Eren was not affected by it. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest.

“And you think I will accept.” Levi only blinked and said nothing. “Granted you have potential to grow as a wizard and you have a lot of power yet to unfold but I am not that easy to convince. Why would you help boost my abilities only to make more dangerous and be the main reason children can’t sleep at night.”

“Children can’t sleep at night because you anyway. Just saying.” Eren narrowed his eyes and Levi sighed at him. “Look, Eren, I may not know what you really want nor what you feel but I wanna help you get what you want. Yes, you are heavily disturbed and quite possibly deranged, but it can be cured. This is my only solution to give you and I cannot offer anything else but this protection. Once again, I offer this spell in exchange for you to teach me how to defend myself. I implore you to help me as I am you.” Levi scooted over and sat on the edge of the bed and held the spell out closer to Eren.

Eren took a step closer to Levi and knelt before him. His eyes watched the spell that slowly twirled in the ravens palm and its silver colour bounced softly off of his eyes to make him look young and innocent in Levi’s view. “Do I have your word that this is completely safe and if it should backfire I have the right to punish you I anyway I see fit.” She saw Levi shiver with fear as he contemplated the consequences before he nodded and Eren smirked. “Hopefully it shouldn’t come to that but I hope you know what you are signing for.” He looked to the raven with soft eyes to help calm his nerves. “the deal is sealed. You offer up this power to me and in return I will show you how to protect yourself because no doubt you will need to if things like this happen.”

Eren lifted his hand to touch the symbol but Levi firmly took it and placed his palm to Eren chest, feeling the power vanish through his skin. His fingers gently traced the tight and soft skin underneath his shirt. _‘He’s built.’_ Was the only thought that ran through Levi’s head. Eren felt the power seep through his chest and refreshed his body with a blast of cold air. Eren looked down and the lingering hand on his chest and the one on his hand, he chuckled to himself and said, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say this your excuse to touch me.”

Levi’s cheeks turned as red as a tomato before quickly releasing him with a quick apology. Eren only laughed more but didn’t tease it further given the raven looked as though he was going to die from embarrassment as he curled back in on himself. A tanned hand reached forwards to take his pale smooth wrist in his and bring the small man forwards. Gently meeting their foreheads together as his other hand lay resting on his thigh. Levi felt the warmth of his skin melt through his trousers. “I’ll teach you when you’ve healed.” He spoke softly and gazed into his eyes. “If you want me to leave Erwin unharmed then you best do a good job of it.” His grip tightened on his thigh but not enough to hurt Levi. Levi offered a small smile and placed his hand over Eren’s, giving him a nod in response. Hi other hand reached up and held the back of his head feeling the soft brown locks. They’re were a lot softer than Levi thought and he wasn’t sure why but he was sure he caught a glimpse of Eren being vulnerable. But only for a moment during this embrace. His ocean eyes glowed but they didn’t glow golden like they normally did. No, his eyes glowed a bright green that had Levi entranced, allured and defenseless. He felt something pull at his heart as a spark seemed to ignite from the contact between them. A small gasp escaped his soft lips and the more he looked into the eyes of the beast the more he wanted to embrace. The low growl Eren made in his throat excited him but he knew deep down he wouldn’t fall for it. Was this one of Eren’s tricks to capture his victim?

A sudden knock on the door broke the embrace. Eren’s eyes looked to the now opening door to see the delightful Mikasa waltzing in. Her face darken at the sight of her brother having contact with the foul beast before him. She hissed and Eren removed his hands and stood in surrender to her, but his smirked was what enraged her more. “Get out! How dare you touch my brother! Foul beast be gone with you!” she roared loudly and Levi retreated further down the bed from shock. He had never heard Mikasa this anger since their brother died. Blue eyes looked back and forth between the two in hopes they would not fight. He didn’t want Mikasa to transform and especially not in this small room. “I may not be able to kill you, but I will stop you from harming my brother!” she could not hold back her anger, but she knew that she could not turn and cause havoc. Not with Levi in the room.

“You have such beautiful eyes.” He sighed and relaxed his body, placing his hands in his pockets. “Shame.” He shook his head and turned to the raven. Pulling him up and off the bed by his arm. Mikasa almost launched herself at him when she stopped to see he held Levi in front of him with a firm grip on his shoulders. She growled but didn’t dare move. How close she was to ripping his head off was nothing compared to what was happening before her. However, when she looked into Levi’s eyes all she could see was calmness. He looked very calm for someone in the hands of the worlds most dangerous murder. “Do you seen a mark on his body.” He said as he reached down and pulled the helm of Levi’s shirt up to his neck. Levi squeaked in surprise and raised his hands to Eren’s to try and pull his top down.

“The fuck you doing?” Levi cursed as he tried to get Eren to release the clothing but Mikasa’s blood had gone beyond boiling at this point.

“You dare to undress him before me!” she yelled.

“Do you not get the point!” Eren shot back. “Does he look hurt to you? Does he carry scar’s? Before you torment me, get your facts right.” He released the shirt and gently pushed Levi over to Mikasa to fall in her arms. She held him tightly and growled at Eren as he walked over to the door to leave.

She held him steady as she glanced over his figure and making sure he was ok. “Levi, are you alright? Did he hurt you? Did he force you? I don’t care, I’ll break whatever hold he has on you and then you’d be free of that monstrous beast!” she growled but Levi just wiggled out of her grasp with a loud ‘No!’. she looked at him bewildered and shock by his response. Usually, most people would want nothing more that help considering the situation he is in. “Levi…why…?”

“Don’t do anything to serve the bond.” He held his arms as he looked her straight in the eye with some form of glare. “Please don’t. If you break the bond, then bad things happen. You can’t harm Eren without harming me.” His eyes began to soften, and his body relaxed slightly. “Please don’t destroy what we have. We have it all planned out and if you take that away then the trust is gone. I can’t account for what Eren will do. Please I beg you not to break this bond.”

Mikasa took a another step back in shock that was accompanied by a gasp. What was Levi saying? Why is he putting his faith in this beast? His own life! No! He was not doing this to her! She will break it even if there are consequences. Her eyes grew dark once again and the face of anger returned but this time was directed at her own flesh and blood. “No I will not accept this! I will break this bond and free you from him! You are not a possession! A plaything!” she shouted and her teeth began to sharpen and jag in different directions. Her skin growing a sickly grey. Bone beginning to crack and snap and Levi’s eyes widened at what she was doing and he needed to take control of the situation before it turns nasty.

“Mikasa stop!” he raised but she was getting far to angry. “Mikasa I explained the situation and not now you’re making it worse. Please let it go. I know what I’m doing.” He began to take a few steps bag from her as she kept up her turning. Her strong legs had shrunk thin and stretch long just like her arms. Her fingers long and instead of nails there were black sharp claws. Dark eyes turn misty and milky, black hair molting to the floor. Shit! Her transformation was almost complete and Levi knew he could not stop her now. He now knew he was in danger…and from his own sister. The one creature sworn to protect him is now raging and turning against him. He is now in fear for his life. The door was blocked, she was standing in the way and beside was the bed. If he tried to escape he would have to climb over the bed but that made his movements slow and there was now way he was going to run passed her.

Her transformation was now complete and her clothes laid ripped and tattered on the floor she was now double her size and crouch on all fours looking ready to pounce. “Mikasa!” Levi shouted as she shrieked and leapt up to him forcibly grabbed his neck and throwing him down onto the bed. Air was knock out of him and made him slightly daze but his eyes never left his sister. Menacing features as she hissed before shrieking in his face and he covered his eyes to try and block out the loud noise. With her other hand she ripped his hands away from his head before lightly scratching her sharp nails against the bond. A sickening pain ran through his body when she began to press harder and he couldn’t muffle a scream from the pain. He needed to get out and for the first time he needed to get away from her, from his sister! She was going to rip the mark from his neck which would probably kill him if she didn’t it hard enough but then if he died, what would happen to Eren?

Eren! Levi blink and suddenly he felt his mind starting to focus on him. Why would he be thinking about Eren right now. But then again why wouldn’t he in this situation. No! Eren can save him from this! If he want’s Levi alive then he would protect him, right? Not knowing where Erwin is Eren would have to be his first choice. But before he went to option B he would try and do this himself. He knew her weakness and he knew he needed to get her to back off and calm down. In his hands he encourage the flames and moved then closer to get her to back off but she was quick enough to pin his arms down and away from the both of them. Damn! Levi really was rusty, he couldn’t free his arms from her incredible strength. He tried to wiggle free to at least try and distract her but when her face began to get closer to his neck, to the bond, he began to panic. No! she was not doing this! She would not attack her family like this!

“EREN!”

A loud bang was heard as the door to the room was broken off and laid in pieces on the floor. Mikasa was unfazed by the noise but Levi turned his head to protect the bond from her teeth to see Eren standing there. Eyes glowing dangerously gold like he’d never seen before. His face full of rage and rushing in beside him was Erwin. The commander’s shouts fell on deaf ears, Eren created a white shuriken and threw it instantly at her causing her to shriek in pain and release Levi from her grasp. Erwin stepped forwards and encased his body with flames. As he stepped towards Mikasa she began taking steps back. Eren lassoed a white rope to wrap around Levi and pull him towards his broad chest. The rope and shuriken both shattered as Eren embraced him and moved him swiftly out of the room and away from his sister. Erwin’s eyes glare angrily at her and intensified his flames that seemed to have calmed her shrieking.

“Mikasa, have you no shame!” he raised. “Everything you’ve stood for you have gone against! What would Rivaille say right now?” that seemed to have gotten to her because he face dropped and her form began to slump. Her body began to crack back into place and skin returning to her normal pale features. He dismissed his flames as he looked shamefully at the naked women on her knees with silent streams of tears down her cheeks. “I don’t understand Mikasa, you love your family so why would you harm it. I told you to leave it be. What’s done is done and its now in their hands. Levi has a good head on his shoulders and Eren has done nothing but looked out for his well-being.” He took a moment to allow her to speak but Mikasa seemed to upset to even muster a word. He sighed and sat on the side of the bed; his eyes never left her. “I know Eren more than you do and at one time he was friendly and lovable. It only took one misfortunate night to ruin everything. Yes, he’s a murder and yes he’s now bonded to Levi but I do not think deep down his intentions are to kill him. I know your angry and frustrated, I am too, but you’ve got to let things take its cause now. We cannot interfere with that bond. Eren’s a dangerous creature that is beyond you and me and maybe even the Demon Lord. Eren never revealed a trigger to make him be so monstrous but I have a suspicion. Now Levi is involved we cannot take that risk. Trust in his judgement and we will help him when he needs it but let him come to you. Don’t force it.” he took a moment to breath and placed a loving hand on her cold naked shoulder but Mikasa still offered no words. “I’ve learned to accept this situation and I’m sure you can too. Besides we have more important things worry about and I’m sure having Eren as an ally would be better than making him an enemy.” He gave her a warm smile when she finally looked him in the eye. She only cried hard as she placed her head in his lap, Erwin allowed her this moment as she stroke his hand through her fresh and healthy locks.

“She tried to fucking kill me!” Levi shouted at the top of his lungs. His feet paced along the white sand of the Eldian shores near the city. Eren had calmly placed himself on a pile of rocks just letting Levi vent when he took away from the castle. He had watched the raven pace up and down for a while now but didn’t want to interrupt his rant because apparently this was all new the small man. He had complained about how she would protect and never hurt but instead she went against her words. Cursing and shouted every colourful word under the sun. While Levi continued his rant Eren wondered back to what happened moments ago. The sudden urge and the need to protect what was his…but the feeling was so strong through the bond but it wasn’t from Levi’s scream but the shrieking he’d heard from the other side of the castle where he was speaking with Erwin about his recent ideas. Both of them had been on edge and had come running. Mainly from Erwin’s reaction but Levi’s voice had just awoken something within him that he never knew he had. Somehow his powers felt strong and reacted quicker. What was happening? He had bonded with people before, but none have had this effect on him. None of them had increased his power and none would ever call for him when endangered. Something was changing or at least happening that Eren simply did not like at all. That didn’t mean to say he would explore and maybe even embrace it if it proved useful to him. He mentally celebrated at the fact his powers were stronger but he was being vigilant around the raven. Ocean eyes had blinked back into watched Levi who had now stopped pacing and had walked closer to the waters edge. He was quiet and finally peaceful as he looked out to the horizon.

“You know, me and Rivaille would come out here all the time. We’d play here on the beach and even Kenny would too before he disappeared. We were a happy family once.” He smiled softly to himself knowing that Eren was listening. “There was always a sense of peace and happiness and now its gone. But I can still hear him. Rivaille is still with me and I can feel him in here.” Levi placed his hand to his chest. Eren was now full invested and had removed himself from the rocks to walk closer to Levi to stand by him. His eyes watching his hand on his chest then smile on his face. Levi crouched down to the water below and by twirling his first two fingers the water began to form small ocean creatures to happily swim around above itself. Levi retracted his hand to rest his arms across his knees. Eren’s eyes were captivate by the magic before him and calmness of the wizard.

“Tell me why you made this deal with me?” Eren spoke and Levi looked to him in confusion. “Sorry, let me say it again; why did you make _this_ kind of deal with me?”

Levi looked back to the water creatures when Eren looked to him. “I guess we both need something. You need closure and I need release. You are the man that everyone feared and therefore was shut out of life. I feel sorry for you and I understand your frustration because we’ve both been had it rough. I’ve been trapped in a house far away from my friends and family making potions for a living that my powers have dulled. I wasn’t expecting you to be at my door that night.” Levi looked into Eren’s eyes again. “Do you know what I see when I look into your eyes. I seen a man who wants to be loved and man who wants to have peace to travel and be like a normal citizen. I don’t know what you are but I do know the light fears you that it felt the need to contain you. I know one day you will break out and make your own discovery, come to a realization of what you truly want and where you want you life to go. I asked you to help me fight because I want to be the wizard I was born to be. My powers are stronger than this and seeing how you utilize yours is kind of how I want to become with my own.”

“You don’t want to end up like me.” Eren spoke as he looked out to the horizon and watching the suns rays glistening against the waves. “I can show you techniques, but I don’t want you to use your powers like me. My powers were designed for war and to kill, they cannot be used for good. I want you to use yours help others. I don’t know why kind wizard you are, but I see the potential you have to fight back against the darkness that’s brew outside this kingdom.” Eren brought his hand near his face and said, “As for what I am I’d rather you not know but you will eventually. Just be glad there is only one of me walking this world.” He lowered his hand and looked down to Levi. His eyes were bright but not like they were before when Levi was allured. He wondered why that was.

“Eren, can I ask why your eyes glow like that?” it was a risky question but Levi wanted to know. Eren looked at him in confusion for a second. “Not gold though, they glow a bright green kind of like what you’re doing now.”

“Oh.” Eren smirked. “You like that.” He said playfully as he bent down to stroke his fingers through black locks. “It’s an alluring trait to keep you in my grasp. I might be doing it unintentionally now but trust me, when I’m really into you it’s irresistible.” He chuckled and released his hair to stand up straight. “Ignore it for now, new things are happening I need to figure out.”

“Eren! Levi!”

A shouted caused them both to look back to see Ymir standing now so far away. She nodded to them and said, “The Goddess is awake and is requesting an audience with you right away.” Eren was sure if she was telling them ordering them, either way it was starting to become annoying. He didn’t want to be here any longer, but it was probably best to please them for now before he can leave without being harassed.

Historia sat gloriously on her throne with Floch beside her. Her bright and radiating eyes looked to each and every soul with the room. Erwin was standing proudly and holding his hands behind his back just like Mikasa (who was given a clean set of uniform) not that far in front of her. Nile was standing far off to the right side of the room and Jean near him. On the left was were the late commander of the Garrison should’ve been standing. It was sad the learn of his passing but she must look forward and keep the spirit alive. Her eyes moved to the large doors to see Eren and Levi walking through with Ymir behind. Their heads and eyes looking around before coming to stand near Erwin and Mikasa with Ymir coming to stand on the other side of Historia.

“Thank you for coming.” Her eyes stayed on Eren and gave him a small nod of thankfulness for him to be here. Her eyes became focused as she looked to those standing before her and ready to serve her command as she address, “I have been informed of the current situation so far and I am very grateful to all regiments for their services and even more so to those who have lost their lives. Levi, I am very grateful to you to help the passing of the death find their way into peace. Eren, I want to thank you for your services in adding our fight against the demons.” She could see he was about to give her a witty remark but stopped him by holding up her hand. “I understand but nonetheless I am very grateful. Eldia is in your debt.” Many of the guards murmured about the comment made.

“My love, are you sure that is wise for a creature such as him.” Floch spoke to her after seeing the uneasiness of the people with the room.

Historia nodded. “I am. Eren has proven his worth and I’m sure everything will be alright.” Her soft smile and that last part made him think sadly of his mother. “However, we must look forward and stop this upcoming threat. I have been informed by Lord Floch and Commander Erwin about the upcoming slaughter of thousands of lives. Having carefully evaluated the plans that have been brought forward I will now announce the following; I hereby approve the plan to build small bases and recruit as many into the regiments of each district to help strengthen our defense and protect the citizens. I hereby grant the correct numbers of each regiment decided by the commanders and all other rules they abide by. This will begin effective immediately by Commander Nile Dok’s supervision and acting persons on behalf and Commander Erwin Smith.” By this Erwin seemed confused why she had not selected him to help full fill the task along with Nile. “Commander Erwin Smith,” Erwin saluted her, “I request your assistance elsewhere in the second part of you plan. I would like you and a small team to carry out the elite duties to help reduce the threat while these defenses are being put in place. I understand you cannot be everywhere at once but always be one step ahead of them. Track their movements and keep in line with their locations.” She gave him a smile. “You’ll need an excellent tracker on your team. Although your nose is sharp, but I know of one that’s even sharper.”

Erwin’s eyes widened for a brief second, knowing that this task was going to be difficult task. “If he is willing to cooperate. We have not spoken in years.”

“I see, you would benefit from his help. I would say find the best of the best but seems like you don’t have to look far for they are already standing within your grasp.” Erwin raised a brow. “I hereby appoint; Warrior Mikasa Ackerman, Master Jean Kirschtein, Wizard Levi Ackerman and the infamous Eren Yeager.” She could see the anger in his eyes and the fact he wanted to protest but she overruled him. “The is not up for debate nor is it negotiable. I herby order you to slow down the threat that bestows us and find a solution as quickly as possible to put an end to the on slaughter. Now go, this all begins now and you have your new orders. Eldia will raise from this.” Historia had spoken her final say on the events yet to come.

“I’m sorry we’ve all be dragged into this.” Erwin apologized.

They were all sat as a table in the ruins of what was left of once and well-known bar for the locals. Eren was standing off to the side leaning against the wall as he raged quietly to himself of the whole ordeal. He just wanted done with this whole situation not get dragged further in. he should never have come back during the attack. He had the raven to thank for all this. Everyone could feel his anger but chose to ignore it because he really wasn’t looking for attention anyway.

“You don’t need to apologize for something that’s out of your control.” Jean spoke. “So, what do we do now? Where do you plan to start?”

“Didn’t you mention Krolva? Why don’t we start there?” Mikasa questioned but Erwin shook his head.

“Not possible. We’ll be right in the thick of it if we do. I know how harsh this sounds but we must avoid that area for now. No we will travel to Mitras and gather supplies, Eldia is of no help to use for now.” Erwin turned to Eren and locked eyes with angered green. “Can you get us there.” Eren remained silent. “Eren there is no point in refusing, we must help each other now.” Again, Eren offer no hint of talking. Erwin sighed and looked to Levi and gestured for him to talk to Eren and Eren’s eyes quickly moved to Levi when the raven sighed to lazily turn towards him.

“Eren…”

“Just because I won’t talk to you you make him do it.” Eren shot back to Erwin but the anger was directed at him, not intentional. “A man can have thoughts you know.” Eren leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. “I can get you to Mitras but the rest you can do on your own. We will need to take normal transport as I cannot use the corridors all the time.”

“‘All the time’, I didn’t know you had limitations.” Erwin spoke as he sat back in his chair.

“Not something I mention but if we’re doing this I though I’d tell you in fear of abusing my abilities.”

“Something I would never do, Eren.” He then raised to stand. “We shall head their now. My associate is not the friendly type so may I suggest that while I am peace talking this man, you can gather the supplies and find a secure place for us to sit and plan.” He ordered while Eren moved over to him and slashed the air creating a tear within the world. “Let us leave.” One by one they entered the tear before it seal shut.

The ‘corridor’ Eren had mentioned was majestic in the way it had clouds of blues, pinks and greens floating and blending into each other. They were stood on a clear wide pathway, with multiple white swirl on each side, as all eyes apart from Eren’s were enthralled and entranced by this place. He looked to the group who were like children in an aquarium, all innocent and faces of amazement as they walked around and for some reason he found it quite pleasurable that others had seemed to seem and appreciate a small fragment of his power. The raven look delectable against the colours and its was Eren’s eyes that were enthralled the most. His form small and petite stood out against the colours and could feel the temptation. He had to stop himself and look away from him and moved over to a white swirl that was their next location. Erwin looked to him and saw Eren was waiting patiently for the group to follow him. He ordered the group to come along and meet up with Eren at the swirl, he then turned and asked if this was the right location to which Eren nodded. He slashed the swirl and beckoned them to enter.

Erwin’s eyes glued to the small wooden hut that stood isolated within the forest area near the city. The man he wanted to see was inside. He could smell that familiar earth scent coming from the hut. He then turned to look at the eyes staring back at him and said, “Head to the city and prepare. I will join you in a moment and hopefully with his aid.”

“Sir, this man is he…” Mikasa spoke but was interrupt by Erwin’s nodding.

“Yes, this man is strong and fast and with a nose sharper than anything in this world. If we are to head into the thick of things then I’d much rather he’d aid to help scout out the evil. No one can hunt better, no one has a smell radius for no more then a hundred miles and certainly no one can remain the calmest even on the darkest days, no one can be the ultimate predator then my brother, Mike.” He looked to Eren. “Well, you may be on par with him even though I do not know your full power.”

“Trust me, you don’t want me at full power.” Eren admitted in a low voice. “Seems like you have this under control so we’ll head out.” Eren began to walk away towards the city with Jean and Levi following. Erwin offer a nod as if to tell her everything was fine and his eyes followed her util she had vanished like the others.

“Alright, Erwin.” He said quietly to himself. “We’ve haven’t spoken in years and we did not part on good terms but…I have to try.” He turned and looked to the daunting hut before him. Mike must know he was there. Surely so, If Erwin can sense him then it would be no different to Mike. Erwin took a step towards the hut when the wood door slowly began to open. A well but male stood in cream trousers and brown boots, no shirt to contain his well-built muscle tone. Blonde facial hair laid on his strict face and his blonde hair sightly darker than his own was parted in the middle. His eyes that were normally blue were now a very deep purple. Eyes narrowed and low warning growls escaped his lips. Erwin was not fazed but then but understood and embraced Mike’s behaviour.

“The fuck are you doing here, Erwin!” His voice sounded menacing as he stay rotted just outside the hut.

“Hello to you too, brother. How have you been?”

“Fuck you care! How dare you waltz back here after everything that happened! You left me to pick up the pieces after you walked out!”

“Mike, my brother, can you forgive the past.”

“Master Hades was struck down!” silence befell the forest by Mike’s outburst, not even a cricket dare creaked. Erwin had no words to comment but allowed the time for Mike to find the chance to calm down. “You left and Hades was defeated by Zeus. We were his guard dogs and protected his Underworld but you…you wanted to go off and play hero to many. You joined the Scouts and congratulations on making Commander but that does not excuse the fact that you abandoned our master for your selfish gain. I want nothing more to do with you and whatever you came here you can go and disappear like you did before. That’s all you’re good for.” Mike turned to enter his house again but was stopped by Erwin’s next words.

“Our world is in peril and I came here to plead with you to help aid.” Erwin sighed and took a step closer to his brother but tried to keep a distance in case Mike attacks him. “Eldia was attack and barely managed to survive the on slaughter. Her Majesty, Historia, is still recovering from an attack within the castle walls and a new threat is upon us. I beg of you brother, please help join in the fight. I need your skills to protect the land.”

“Your plea falls on deaf ears.” Erwin felt his heart sink upon hearing his brother’s words. Mike looked over his shoulder to a face that could take the shock. “In the end, you leave everybody behind.” Mike entered his house and slammed the door behind him.

Erwin couldn’t not believe that his brother had just spoken against him. Refused to help. True his words did shock Erwin but he recovered from that pretty quickly before anger took over. No! he was not allowing this to happen. Mike was just as much in danger as everyone else. Stomping over to the door and bursting through in pure anger. Mike had retaliated in a defensive stance ready to rip his throat out if necessary, however, Erwin could not maintain it any longer and let it all out. Unloading his rage onto his brother to make him understand the current affairs worldwide.

“Alright let’s get one thing straight!” he boomed. “I came to you for help! The situation is worldwide and is affecting millions! All districts are under attack and every life is in danger. The Goddess has set out orders and I plan to follow each and every one of them until the end! The Demon Lord is active had has declared war!” Mike’s face went from pure anger to pure shock. “Thought that would get your attention.” Erwin calmed his voice. “Mike, my brother, I need your help. He has his army gathering and slaughtering everyone within this world. I have a small team with me, but I need your tracking skills to help locate the enemy lines. Please will you join the fight.” 

Mike sighed and walked over to his worn-out sofa and slouching in it. He gestured to Erwin to take a sit in the armchair next to him which he gladly did. The atmosphere felt calmer now both sides had released their anger upon each other. “What misfits have you dragged into this time?”

“According to the Goddess, the best of the best. Though I’m not on great turns with a couple of them but that should not effect the situation.”

“Jesus Erwin, you need to stop playing stoic and be nice.”

“I don’t play nice, I did once but I don’t want to talk about…” Mike heard the sadness in his and it was probably best that he left that story for another time. Erwin shook his head and said, “I should pre-warn of young man traveling with us.”

“Oh, something to weary of?”

“Most definitely.” His sharp eyes locked with Mike’s now blue one. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the tales of the infamous mass murderer stalking the walls of Eldia and quite possibly surrounding areas.”

“I’ve heard of him but not really cared so much to invest. He sounds like a nightmare you tell you children just to get them to behave. Let me guess, you’ve manage to get him on your team and now you’re warning me to steer clear.”

Erwin nodded. “More like be careful what you say he was a subordinate of mine a few years back but things changed and now he’d declare me on his kill list. Due to the Goddess’s orders he’s being surprisingly tamed so far, but that won’t last long.”

“Maybe me and him have somethings in common.” Mike narrowed his eyes. “I’m sure the story will come to light eventually but making this guy your enemy is a pretty stupid move. So, where is your team? Are they within the city of Mitras?”

Erwin nodded again. “I’ve sent them on errands to gather supplies as well as a suitable location for the night. When I head back, we will begin our planning operations for next location as we must keep on the moving.” Erwin stopped when he noticed Mike’s nostrils sniffing. “Something the matter.

“You senses must have dulled because something is standing outside and not in a friendly manner.” Erwin looked to Mike wondering what he was talking about until the scent it him. The stench of blood and death filled his nose and both males rushed out of the hut. There stand a few feet away from them was a winged beast, golden bushy man and claws of a predator. Tail long and had a sharp point at the end, menacing green eyes and teeth sharp as swords. Snarling and growl as blood dripped from its teeth. Mike and Erwin looked to each other wondering why a stray manticore was here. Mike watched its movements carefully and sniffed the area for more. Luckily it was just this one and so it didn’t seem like too much trouble.

“Get visitors often, brother?” Erwin smirked and eyes glanced to the other male.

Mike just huffed in response and within his hand darkness encase his hands like fire and Erwin did the same. The Manticore stiffened and lowered its body down more to get ready to pounce. It was fast. The creature zig zagged to them forcing Mike and Erwin to jump away before it claw could catch any of them. Erwin landed and shot fire to trail around the creature and allowed the flames to rise from the ground as if to trap it inside. It didn’t work. Of course it didn’t work. The manticore just stepped out of it like it was nothing. Mike had steadied himself where he stood and breathed in large amounts of air before blasting the exhale of darkness towards it. The creature roared in pain but was not prepared for the next attack coming it’s way. Fire covered the floor beneath and began erupting enormous amount of heat that started to burn the skin on its legs. The heat was proving to much for it and when the darkness cleared there was Mike teeth sharper than the manticore’s and long thick black claws from his fingers. She growled and snarled before laughing himself towards the manticore and latching his teeth onto it’s neck, claws applying deep pressure as it ripped through the skin and through the muscle just like his teeth. Mike had latched on and refused to let go as the creature roared and thrashed in his grasp. Adding more pressure to his teeth. Mike found the strength to rip the chunk of muscle and skin from its neck. Blood gushed out at an alarming rate that even Erwin was shocked for a moment. Erwin used his claws to scratch out its eyes before Mike grasped it again and this time he pulled and twisted the neck in a violent manner. It was wasn’t long before the head was now in his hands and out of spite he threw it into the forest leaving its remains to bled out.

“What would a manticore be doing this close to the city?” Erwin asked as Mike knelt down to sniff for clues.

“I can’t say for certain but I’m getting a lot of demonic smells from this corpse.”

“Demonic?” Erwin question as he took a closer look at the body as well. He rolled the body over to check for signs but could not find anything. “Still doesn’t answer the question though?”

“What did your sources say about this new threat you mention.”

“Krolva could be under attack but demons and trolls but there was nothing so say manticores had a roll. Do they live near there?”

“No, manticores are mountain dwellers and are usually a lot stronger than this one. I may have been weakened.” Mike stood and wiped the blood from his mouth. “Looks like you’re a little rusty, brother. Very well, I will join you in your quest but do not expect me to follow orders.”

Erwin smiled at the words, finally he had somehow convinced his brother to join. “Thank you, you have know idea how over joyed I am to hear that. Let us make haste to the city, my team should have a secure location by now.”

“Let me get my coat and we’ll head out.” 

Peering out from behind a large tree was man wearing a black cape, lock greasy black locks, skin a very deep grey and black liquid slowly leaking from his eyes. The whites of his eyes were pitch black with only red shining pupils. A cunning smirk played on his lips as he watched the oblivious males talking. Of course they could not sense him but during his inactivity he had perfected the art of being hidden in plain sight. He had seen the fight just to test the men’s strength, however, they did not meet his expectations. They were not strong if they could easily take down an enslaved manticore that had been weakened over time. “I guess I should up my game. After all, I will succeed in my goals. Even one that his much closer to home.” He chuckled to himself. “Erwin Smith, you may be the brains and claim to be the strong but can you really protect them from my wrath. I guess I’ve just have to wait and find out. Oh, this will be deliciously fun especially with that murderous bastard. I think I’ll enjoy torturing him the most.” He grinned evilly as he disappeared into the darkness.

“Eren Yeager, everything you hold dear will give me the greatest pleasure of taking it away….”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - DARK THEMES AND POSSIBLE TRIGGERS!! READ AT OWN RISK!!
> 
> DARK WORSHIPPING, MASS MURDER/BLOOD/GORE, TORTURE, SEXUAL ASSUALT/RAPE/RAPE THREATS- YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> The are triggers in this chapter, if you are sensitive to blood and gore or any of the above then this story is not for you, do not come at me for this!
> 
> Trigger will be in place when it comes, though those who continue one please enjoy the chapter and I will try and get the next one out soon :D thank you for your Kudos, Comments and Support, Stay safe guys!

“New clothes? Why the hell do we need new clothes?!”

“Because…” Mikasa shot her dark eyes to Jean and narrowed them. “…we need to blend in. right now, we stand out far too much and if we’re going to give them the upper hand then we need to change our appearance. We cannot risk being caught by the citizens or the enemy. I’m sure the Commander will agree.”

“I happen to like me clothes, thank you very much.” Jean huffed as he placed his hands on his hips. “Look, that might work for you and Commander but for those of us who are not from the scouts, I think we’ll be just fine.”

“I could do with a new attire, actually.” Jean shot his eyes to Eren who was standing just behind him with his arms crossed. “Unlike you I don’t have a home and really wanna change my outfit.” He looked down at his clothing. “I feel outdated.”

“You were outdated long ago.” Eren looked at him sarcastically but Jean turned his attention to Levi, but the raven just shrugged. Letting out a long sigh he turned back to Mikasa and huffed. “Alright, but I don’t need to change.”

“Of course not, no one will ever suspect you of walking around in your party clothes.” She pointed and noted that he had not changed since the attack from the party. “Seems like you’re outdated too. Come on, let’s go that shop and get some new garments.” She pointed in the direction of the shop just further down the road.

The small wooden shop wasn’t so bad and had a lot of designs and brands. Mikasa had settle for an all-black outfit of a crop top and open leather jacket, baggy trousers and combat boots. Jean fought on the topic but Mikasa had had enough of his shit and forced him into a grey tight top with a black vest, black trousers and boot. Eren stood in the mirror observing his new look, cream trousers with brown leather straps, black knee-high boots, a cream non sleeve top and a black coat. The non-sleeved coat was a turtle-neck and came down to open like a V from the middle of his chest to the back of the coat that reached his heels and Levi wore a simply white top and green jacket with blue trousers and brown boots. Eren looked to see Levi’s blank yet sad expression as he looked himself in the mirror and while Jean and Mikasa were arguing he walked over to the small raven and light placed his hand on his shoulder. He felt him tense until his eyes see him in the mirror only to relax again. Levi sighed and small sigh and looked back to his figure. “I didn’t think I’d lose so much weight. Seeing my body for the first time in the mirror like this makes me feel sad. I can see the bones wanting to push through.”

Eren listened intently to the raven’s words. Since being reunited with his family Levi had never expressed happiness, why was that? Why was he pushed out and made to live far from the kingdom? What Eren did really couldn’t have been the cause back then, so what really happened? “How long where you alone in that? Did they visit you often?” he asked slow and calm in hopes of Levi opening up to him. Eren didn’t want him sad like this. Yes, he knew what he had done was unthinkable, but he couldn’t resist. He didn’t like feeling the sadness through their bond.

“I don’t know. I lost track of the days.” Levi looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact. “I don’t really remember the visits. When Kenny vanished not long after my brother’s death, everything started to change. Before I knew it, I was left alone to make potions and heal the sick. I don’t think I’ve ever left Stohess, don’t get me wrong I love the small town, but I felt trapped. That’s why I gave you that spell because it would always remind me of how much of a prison I really was.”

“You don’t need to worry anymore.” Eren replied and when Levi looked back into the mirror, he could see the eyes of promise and dominance. It had him entranced and Eren moved behind him to hold both his shoulders firmly but not tight so Levi could wiggle free if he chose to. “We’re bonded now and I feel everything you feel just like you can with me. Don’t fret I will teach you to be the wizard you are meant to be. Put your trust in me and I will protect you. I will give you the freedom you so rightfully deserve. Your family had no right hide you away. Keep you locked behind doors and a hostage in your own home. Just be grateful that I came along even though this was not my intention. I’m adding this on to the deal. You put everything into me; your trust, honour and soul and I will give you what you desire: freedom.”

Levi gasped at the proposal and his mind raced with thoughts. Eren was upping the deal? Why, all of a sudden, was he saying this? True he knew about the emotions through the bond because he had to stop Eren from attacking Erwin in the undercroft and again when he only thought of him when he was in danger. When he called for him Eren came. Eren came and took him away from the immediate threat. For someone who killed and murdered for sport and is known notoriously throughout the lands for his acts, he had saved him from harm. He had saved his life and just maybe on more than one occasion. He felt a flutter in his chest by Eren’s words. The way he spoke was as if he had experience of it before but couldn’t bare someone else to feel the same pain. Is that why he lashes out at the world? Because of more than one type of pain? Could he trust him? That was the big question. Eren had proven his capabilities and since their first meeting he had been rough or demanding. He supposed he could, well, he had sighed a deal with the devil after all, but then…

What did Eren really want?

“Alright, you have my word. Protect me with your life and offer me my freedom and you come to understand that my spell I gifted to you can do more that just defend.” He watched Eren smirked and leaned down to whisper. “Deal.” In his ear and then placed and loving kiss on the bond mark, Levi moaned as a shot of pleasure ran through his body for the brief moment his lips touched his skin. Eren took a step back and released his shoulders to allow Levi to turned and look him in the eye. “One day, you will tell me the centre of the your problems because I can not figure out what your end goal is. You’re confusing Eren Yeager. One minute your calm and content and the next your raging like a dragon who had his fucking gold stolen from him.” Eren just chuckled at him.

“One day, but not so soon. I’m enjoying these moments.” He winked to him and Levi felt his heart skip a beat.

* * *

Standing in the great throne room of black stone were those loyal to the Demon Lord. Mina was stood before her bubbling cauldron heated by her purple flames. The Lord himself had not arrived yet. “Your plan failed, Mina!” General Rico Brzenska shot at the Grand Witch. “The kingdom still stands and is one the mend.” The blonde spoke with her arms crossed over her chest. Her silver eyes glared through he glasses at the witch in question.

“Calm yourself, general. The plan was just a test of strength while the army gathers. So far, no one knows of the true achievement out lord will accomplish.” Mina spoke as she her hands fluttered in circles around the top of her cauldron as she watched the army’s massacre of Krolva.

“But the Goddess is still alive. I heard a young wizard cured her of your spell.”

“She only needed to be out of the way so she could not fight back.” Her eyes looked glared up to Rico. “However, I do not appreciate a lowly wizard to dispel my magic. If I ever meet him, I’m sure to put his skills to the test.”

“That’s if he doesn’t die first.” A deep voice caught the female’s attention to see the Lord himself had arrived and continued to walk towards his throne that was situated behind Mina. Once he sat, he smiled to the women before slouching in his chair. “Rejoice as everything is going according to plan. The Districts will fall and that group of ignorant creatures will be chasing dead ends towards their deaths. They still know nothing our main objective and I plan to keep it that way but the only reason I can suspect its down fall is because of this man.” The Demon Lord clicked his fingers for a figure to form Mike. “His nose is incredibly sharp and I have concerns that he may catch a whiff of our main goal.”

“Why do you suspect that?” Rico asked.

“Marely’s stench, by traveling to the mortal realm the stench of the land and those weaker to us will travel back here.”

“I’m sure there is a way to mask that.” Mina stated.

“Oh yes there is sweetheart.”

The sounds of heavy feet leaping down the pillars and to the floor had belong the sickly green goblin. Hazel pupil and the whites of his yellow, pointed teeth with his canines stick out of his lips. The goblin had a beer belly and worn dark purple rags and hat, around his waist were chained bottle and on his back were two large dagger that were tied tightly. His fingernails were mud brown and dirty as he scratch his face whilst walking towards the lord.

“Ah, Reeves, how have you been? What can you do for me?” the lord leaned forward with a curious smile on his face.

“My Lord,” the goblin bowed, “I have the perfect solution for keeping that tyrant’s nose and bay.” He unchained a bottle containing orange powder. “Kicholica, a grounded herb that can mask all types of smells. Your boy won’t smell it coming.”

The lord laughed and clapped his hands together. “Brilliant! Perfect! Oh, how I will enjoy making them suffer without them even realizing it.” He laughed loudly. “Oh, the thrill!” he howled.

Rico felt a chill run down her spine as he continued to augh about it. It seemed like Mina too when she looked to her. Her face was straight and her eyes were cold but she couldn’t deny that she felt the same. Reeves, however, stood and looked back at the girls before looking back to the lord as his laughed faded and a finger was raised to wipe his eyes. “A priceless nightmare. Now then Reeves, tell me, what do you have that had put even a killer in its tracks.” He leaned forwards again, his red eyes peering down into the goblins soul and he knew, he knew Reeves was scared and he was doing so well to hide it until his chubby hands shook to release a glass bottle from his chains.

“Vurusop, a very rare herb that is boiled and grinded into the finest powder. A smell or touch from this stuff can bring even the mightiest of creatures down.” Reeves featured turned cunning. “I’ve heard it can ever bring down a dragon.” He said in a low deep voice and he knew he had the lord on the edge of his sit with delight. His lord clapped and chuckled as he stated that would find this powder of great use to him very soon. “Although this is a rare product at your disposal, I strongly suggest you use this wisely.”

“Not to worry, I will know when the time is right.” He reached out and took the bottle from the goblin to take a closer look at its blue contents. His eyes then drew back to the that of the goblin and smirked. “Now go, go I follow those fools and report back with your finds. I want to know everything about their movements and secrets” he then looked to Mina. “Keep the armies moving and send their next tasks. I want you to monitor their behaviour. Trolls are not one to be trusted and I do not plan to give them their reward. Keep Kurzol and Zulabar on task as they may try and rebel. And one more thing, find my human contact. Let him know I’m coming.” Mina nodded with ‘My Lord’ and then he looked to Rico and said, “General Brzenska, Go and round up the other generals. I have plans for them should we be successful. Bring them to me once you’re ready.”

“Yes, My Lord.” She bowed as he began to stand and make his way out of the room. Rico’s eyes followed him before asking, “Forgive my asking, sir, where do you plan to go?”

He stopped but did not look back at her. He smiled to himself and said, “The mortal realm. I have a deal to make. Now go forth with your tasks. The end is near, and I want everything to be in place.” Using his power’s he summoned a black portal with purple swirls.

His face turned to disgust when arrived in the mortal realm within the darkness of an alleyway. He groaned before changing his appearance so he could walk amongst the weaker race. His body molded and shaped into a small figure of man, black locks turned brown and grew into shorter hair. On his body was an expensive suite fit for a mortal Lord. Night had fallen here in Marley but that didn’t mean he could go forward and speak to King Fritz with an offer he won’t be able to refuse. He walked out of the alley and to his amusement was the large white castle light majestically against the night sky that was something you could only dream of. He stood under a street lap with a grin on his face before he began his descent. He walked through the stone and dirt streets, horses and carriages traveling along and taxiing the people. Seeing how much it had changed crushed his heart. He remembered how good it use to be before ‘THAT’ happened. Unlike Eldia, Marley’s castle was not smack bang in the middle of the kingdom. No, it was place before the streets and houses as if to upstage its ego. The layout had changed he would never forgive them for this. To change the housing and the castle was unforgivable. His eyes were then drawn to see a few people fully dressed in black robes. One of them was holding a black book with a white symbol on it. He stared more before the brief smell of dark power travelled through his body. He was taken aback and wanted to catch up with them but was stopped when a newly built tank travelled passed. Why the tanks?

Were they preparing for a war?

_‘How delightful.’_ The lord thought happily as he continued his way to the gates of the castle. As he drew near to the open archway where the iron bars of the gates should be, he was stopped by spears clashing together and blocking his route. He growled to himself and looked to the guards dressed in white and silver hard helmets. “State your business?” the one guard asked.

“I do believe the King is expecting me.” The lord had to bite back the snarl and tried his best to remain calm and not to cause panic. _‘How dare they block my path! If only these fools knew who they are dealing with! I would rip them to shreds and make them all suffer!’_ his eyes snapped when one of them asked for his identification papers. The lord huffed and looked as though he is searching his fine pockets of his polish black trousers. Stealthy he created the papers as he pulled it from his back pocket to present and the guard snatched it from his hand to read the document. 

“So, you’re Lord Rod Reiss from Sina. Pretty long way for a Lord to be travelling and alone nonetheless.” The guard eyed him suspiciously as he eyed up the expensive looking suit he was wearing. “What’s your business, my Lord?”

“I seek an audience with the king on recent affairs. Affairs that do not concern you.” The lord almost snapped.

“I see, matter relating the war. He’s been having a lot of visitors lately. but let me just say that throughout my years of service to the King, I have never seen nor heard of Lord Rod Reiss of Sina.”

The lord’s blood was close to boiling at the manner this man spoke in. Of course, he wouldn’t have heard of Rod Reiss because he was Historia’s late father back in his realm. He needed to convince this man to let him through otherwise his plan will be out of sync or worse fail. He had no choice. No choice but to use his powers to manipulate this guard into letting him pass. From his eyes he shot a small purple light and watched as the man’s face went from unconvinced to pure shock and looked at the papers again. His breath was hitched, and the lord could see small beads of sweat appearing on his clammy face. “I’m so sorry, Sir. I did not realize that you were of most importance. Please, come on through. The King is in his throne.” The lord smiled as the spears were removed from his path but the other guard was not sure what had just happened. The lord didn’t stop to manipulate him as well. He was going to speak with the king, and no one was going to stop him from achieving his goal.

He was shown to the throne by a man in white and stopped him outside the large wooden double doors and they were the only obstacle obstructing his progression. He knocked loudly and the doors opened with a creak. Once he could see the inside he just knew the additional people could be a problem but for someone of his caliber it won’t be a problem. His eyes then laid on the man in question, King Fritz. The man sat gracefully in his chair dressing in a long white robe just staring back him and beckoned him forwards.

“My King,” the lord stated as he came closer and bowed. Odd? It felt weird that he was bowing to someone weaker and practically a nobody to him. “I have come here today to request a propels for a better tomorrow.” his eyes looked directly into the king’s and seeing the sudden realization brought a small smirk to his lips.

“You, I know you.”

“Oh good then this will be a lot easier.” The lord clicked his fingers and all bodies within the room apart from the king and the lord’s were stood frozen on the stop. Their faces didn’t even show they recognized what just happened. His body began to shift back to reveal his true identity.

“The Demon Lord of the Eldian Realm.” The king spoke and the demon winced at the words, he too was in shock of his own but not sure of what to do. Of course, he knew it as soon as the man entered the throne room. All his teachings passed down from previous rulers made him aware of the other side and that one day ‘HE’ will stay before you. The King would not fall for his words no matter how persuasive this creature was. His powers cannot work on the King.

“As I thought, only those of royal blood are allowed to know the existence of the other realm. My dear, King Fritz, there’s no need for you to scared for I can make your darkest nightmare come true.” He raised his hands to make good on his word.

“My darkest nightmare’s? and what would you know of that?” the king had seemed to be more relaxed within the demon’s presence, something that made the lord question but not concerned.

“Forgive me, spoken out of term.” His eyes drawn the king, his feet firmly rooted into the ground and face showing strictness. “I propose an offer for you and this world.”

“What makes you think I want anything to do with your world and your kind.” King Fritz raised.

A growl emitted from the lord’s throat to silence even the king’s thoughts. “I can offer you the light. An incredible power strong enough to protect the humans from the rein of the darkness. Creatures that continuously step into your world without your consent will be burnt into non-existent.”

“Are you making a deal?” the King raised a brow and crossed his arms.

“One that will benefit you in the long run. You see, my world is falling apart but I’m trying to rectify the problem. I know one day our world will be over run and soon they will try and take this realm too. The light will protect you, protect everyone in this realm for the unknown.” He smirked to the king. “What do you say, Your Highness? I give you the power humanity needs to survive and in return you give me my just deserts.”

“Don’t be a fool!” the king boomed. “You think I will bow to you just because you are a Lord in your realm. You are in my world now and I will make the final decision. I thank you for your offer, but I will do no dealings with the likes of you. You and your kind are not welcomed in Marley. Your offer has been rejected and will have no such talks within my presences.” The King stood up tall. “I ask that you leave. Leave my castle and my realm, there is no pace for you or your kind. Foul, filthy creature.” He snared at the demon before him. Riling him up was not the best but he will not have Eldia tarnish their land. This worldwide war maybe tearing them up, but he will not bow to the darkness and make a dark with the devil. “I’ll make my deal with God and trust in his judgement. My his light bless this land of your stench.”

“Foolish, senile old man!” the demon growled, his fists clenching and his teeth grinding. He was not accepting this! His plan will prevail! He will make him pay for this, he came all this way and the king had the audacity to refuse him! Just then he remembered, he remembered the man dressed in black robes and holding that book. Of course, there is always one way to make a deal he thought to himself as he calmed himself to speak once more. “Shame, its a proposal that won’t be offered again.” He turned to make his leave. “One day, you would wish you had accepted and gave into my demands.” He laughed before leaving in darkness aa well as leaving fear in the king’s heart.

(WARNING, TRIGGER BELOW - AGAIN, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)

Tracking them wasn’t a problem, following the dark energy they gave off was alluring to his senses as he followed the trail. Of course, it would be a cave. He followed in further down. Chanting was heard as he drew closer. Dots of lit candles were everywhere along the walls and so were human remains. He grinned at the sight of skulls and rib bones scattering the floor. “Ah, the stench of a human sacrifice. How I love it.” He chuckled sniffing in the blood that lingered. He continued to walk until he reached a large chamber to see people dressed in black robes and kneeling before the alter that had a fresh body strapped to it. Shivers of excitement ran down his spine and stayed close to the entrance to keep out of sight but couldn’t resist a show.

“We offer this sacrifice to our dark lord and master. May power be blessed within the soul of dead.” Man in the black robe spoke loud and clear over the whimpers and pleas of the young woman laying bare. “May your soul please and aid in our quest for darkness.” He moved over to the shrieking woman and picked up heavy looking dagger that had laid beside her. “May he devour your heart and wear the skin of the innocence shall he walk this earth. Shall he come forth and rein victorious over humanity and bathe this world in darkness.” He brushed his fingers over her chest and trailed it down to her stomach, her womb and placed his hand there. “May you child quench his hunger.” His other hand lifted the dagger up and placed the tip above her heart. He moved his hand to place over her mouth as she screamed frantically, pulling on the restraints to try and free herself. “Hush my sacrificial lamb, offer your body to the lord.” He spoke low to her before saying. “And now you must offer being to the Dark Lord and become his doorway into this world! Oh, Dark Lord from Hell, I summon thee!” he plunged the dagger straight through her heart and holding huge pressure before as blood squirted out of her. He muffled her screams until she fell silent and her eyes went cold. With great forced he dragged the dagger down her body and free itself from her vagina. Before he could continue the sound of clapping caught his attention and all heads within the chamber turned to the demon standing in the entrance slowly clapping at the show.

“Bravo, bravo, oh what fun I was to see this marvellous display. Thrilling! Jaw dropping entertainment!” he laughed with joy and was the only one laughing as shock had taken the room.

“My Dark Lord, have you risen from your cage?” the man at the alter asked as the demons laughs went quiet. He watched as the figure came closer to the light to see it’s face full. He gasped at the sight but held the dagger tightly. “My Lord it is you. You’ve heard our prayers.” The man cheered as the demon smiled.

“Well you wanted my attention so bad that I thought I’d see what all the drama was about, and now I know.” The lord spoke as he walked over to the alter to take a closer look at the dead woman before him. His reached his hand out to caress her breast. “Still soft even after death.” He looked the man in the eye. “The offer has been accepted.” He smirked. “But, now that I am here what do you really want? What is it that my fellow worshippers require the most?”

“My Lord, my powerful master, will you not bathe this land in darkness like it once was. You and your kind have been disrespected in the eyes of God and banished to the outside world. Will you not make it rain blood and litter the land with the souls of the dead? Shall you and your kind walk this earth?”

The lord smirked and leaned back in his position. He smiled evilly. This was his chance; the opportunity had presented itself from these occult people around him. The king was a fool to have silenced him on the matter, but these people will listen. He watched as the man stood with confidence in everything he had just said. The lord could not sense a lie otherwise this man would be his worshipper. These people were the key to the lock he kept on the door for far to long. Now was the time act and these people will follow his command if they were truly devoted to the dark side.

“How can I be sure this is not some hoax to summon me into your dwelling and have me burn in the eyes of God?” he asked confidently.

“My Lord and master of darkness, this realm was an origin of the darkness. Will you not be the one to revert the change and make this realm yours again? I have summoned you here today to ask of you to allow the darkness back into this world, change its ways and allow humans to evolve further. There is no and never has been a God here.”

The lord chuckled. “Well, this could not have come at a better time.” He saw the confusion appear on the mans face. “You see, currently my people are being slaughtered and rounded up like animals. I cannot free them from this act of violence.” He lied but he had to make it convincing for this to succeed. “My people have nowhere to go, will you make a deal with me?”

“Oh yes, my Lord anything you please.”

“If grant this power within this world, rain darkness and cause conflict, will you accept and allow my people to live on your land?”

He watched the smile appear on the man’s face. “For my Lord.” He nodded. “Of great usurper. I will accept this offer.” He offered out his hand to shake.

The lord looked to it and smirked and grabbed his hand. “Can I have that in blood to seal the deal?” he asked lowly and the man gave him a confused yet shock expression. “Repaesco.” He mumbled and blood from the man before him burst and sprayed through his skin as if he was cut multiple times by knives. His screams of pain and his body dismembered itself before him, leaving his hand in the lords. He looked to his other followers who had stood up in shock, feet frozen just like their faces and fear. “Repaesco.” A symphony of screams and shrieks spread throughout the chamber as blood sprayed the caves and staining the walls and floor. The strong smell of human blood was beyond satisfying as he laughed as body’s dismembered, organs laying on the floor and heads bouncing. The sound of skin ripping and bones breaking was a delight and to him this was like one massive party.

He looked to his hand to see he was still holding the cold dead hand of the man that was stood before. “The deal is completed.” He threw the hand away and looked to the gory scene before him of man and woman lying in pieces before him. He laughed once more. “Now That’s a fucking sacrifice!” he boomed and kicked the man’s head away. “Finally! My plan is coming into full effect.”

“Can you be so sure.”

The voice caught his attention. Who dared to still live after his massacre? Red eyes were drawn to the entrance of the chamber. A man with a black buzz-cut stood unfazed by the blood bath before him. He was dressed in the white Marly uniform but seemed unarmed. The lord wondered who this man was? This was not the normal reaction when someone sees the blood and gore. The unknown man just kept his hands in his pockets and a straight stare at the demon.

“Do you not fear death, mortal?” the lord asked as he leant on the alter and crossing his arms.

“Not as much as living.” The man spoke. “I heard everything. What you said…is it true? Will you house the demons on Marley and destroy our peace.”

The lord smirked. “Curious creature, two stories but neither of them are true. Do you really think I would give my power to anyone lower than myself? They may be worshippers, but they are nothing to me. Why are you so interested?”

“I was outside the throne room when you spoke with the King. I overheard that too. So, what is you real goal here? Whatever it is its nothing good, however, colour me intrigued.”

“So, you wish to bathe in the darkness as well.”

“Not exactly. I know this world is falling to ruin and the king is too blind to see these events occurring. He doesn’t know about the unexplained activity that’s currently going on that is being caused by your world.” The man spat out. “Vampires on their late-night feast and a silent killer, odd attacks classed a animal attacks but I’m sure there’s more to it than that.” He took a breath. “You want to eradicate all life, don’t you? That your goal, right?”

The lord’s smirk only grew wider but did not move as his eyes stayed glued to the mortal. “Close but not quite. Its more than a simple classic of the darkness crushing the light. This realm is such bigger, vaster than my world and there are plenty of areas for my creations.”

“Creations?” the man raised a brow in question. “What for?”

“Only the strongest can survive and conquer. Tell me, where do your loyalties lye? What do you plan to gain?”

The man huffed. “My loyalties? Well, they do not lye with the King, that’s for sure. Dumb bastard can’t even see the poverty. Just getting fat off of people’s riches. Don’t get me wrong but this world needs a ruler and unfortunately King Fritz is it.”

“You speak treason of the King.”

“Don’t you, what I want is a world filled with light and darkness. Marley has neither.”

The lord just stayed smirking and still. “Did you know that Marley was once a part of Eldia.” He watched the shock on the mans face. “Oh yes, before the realms split, they were once united. The God’s and Goddess deemed it necessary to take away my birthright. Maybe they figured what was really happening on my land, they the need to strip me of my empire and into the hands of mortals.” He snarled that last word. “Now that I am strong enough, I can take back what is mine. Marly is my home and right to do with as I please.” He narrowed his eyes at the man and lost his smirk he then said, “To see it run by humans and a selfish King who does not deserve throne, MY THRONE! I will rule Marly again and strike back at those opposing me! This is my homeland! I will crush Eldia and all who live there!” He lowered his hands and clenched them into tight fists. “I will not have the light tarnish this realm. I will make this my own and have my empire thriving as it was before. My people will come home!” he raised, breathing laboured and darkness threatening to seep through his skin ready to unleash.

The man still wasn’t fazed by his behaviour at all. This demon was making it known to many that he was not going to take this lightly. He sighed and slowly blink. “My Demon Lord, I was made aware by the Grand Witch of your return. I have made sure to keep the light out of your treasured land and undergone the preparations ready for you to return to the throne.” He took a small bow as he watched the demon’s wrath faded into calmness. “My name is Theo Magath and you are the one and true King of Marly.”

The lord smirked once again, for once everything was finally going according to plan.

“Excellent.”

Breaths heavy and laboured from where he stood, more like hung as his feet didn’t support his tortured body. His weak wrists were red, sore and possibly infected by the shackles holding his prisoner from the ceiling of the stone-cold room. Pain was all he felt. His biceps scream even from the smallest of movements, strong thighs so weak they couldn’t even support his body anymore and hung limp from his hips. Ankles ached from his feet the curled in on themselves from the lack of support. Welts, slashes, bruising and cuts were littered all over his damaged skin and strung from every touch. At least his captors allowed him to keep his dignity by leaving his boxers. He was cold and that made his skin hurt more. Dried blood caked the floor and some parts of his body that weren’t from fresh torture. He had no nails left as they were ripped out by interrogation followed by endless torture. He was exhausted, his muscles refused to work and the only thing he could do was breath. Even breathing was a much harder task that usual. He was certain one of them was ruptured or punctured by a rib or two. Be could barely see out of one eye due to the damaged socket and bruising, he was sure his nose was broken but they never broke his jaw. Mostly so the sick bastards could hear him scream for their amusement. Allow him time to heal before coming back for more. That was their game and he most defiantly didn’t want to play it anymore. But he was weak, he was too weak to save himself. The most he could do was heal to repeat the same endless cycle.

He heard the door open and closed. Great, one of them was here and ready to play. From his good eyes could see the figure of the lord standing before him, carrying that same goddamn smile. He was sick of seeing it. He was tired of his games.

“My, my, you’ve healed up nicely haven’t you?” a mocking question that the captive didn’t feel need to talk to him. “Oh, what’s this?” his hands grabbed his chin to make him look in his beady red eyes. “You haven’t given up already, have you? No, no, we need to rectify this immediately.” He said and traced his hand down to a gash on the man’s shoulder and applied crushing pressure to the wound. He could see the pain and how much this man anted to scream but wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction. “Oh, how your restrain is still strong, even after all this time. Do not worry, your guard will fall and you will crumble and break like I want you to.” The lord walk over to a wooden table situation to the side and look at the various tools at his disposal. “You will never believe what I’ve been up to today, my good sir,” he spoke as his hand hover over a knife, a hammer, and pillars before finally picking up his weapon of choice. “It seems Marley can be saved after all, all your efforts were in vein.” He turned to look at the man with a manic smile and walked closer to him. His finger traced lightly against the edge of the blade as he came to stop before him. “I know I took all you and had and you lost your entire squad, but it seemed to me like a big waist of time. You could’ve been at home enjoying your family’s company but you Eldian’s just couldn’t leave me be.” He brought the blade up to lightly trace the torment chest of the man and seeing the wince of pain as he tried to breath properly. He gently traced over the sensitive bud of his nipple, the man’s breath caught in his throat on impact and the lord’s face lit up and pulled the blade away.

“You like that, getting kinky in the torture room, hmm.” From the gentleness of his voice soon came the sudden unwanted pain. The man had seen what he was going to do when he pulled the large looking blade back. He repeated ‘no’ so fast that the lord paid no attention and forced it through his ribs and lung. The man screamed in pain as he held the blade in place, his back arched from the pain and screaming muscles from sudden movements. His breathing was that od a struggle as he tried to retain his breaths to keep him alive.

“Don’t worry, I know you can survive that. I don’t want you dead but you do make great entertainment.” The lord mock before pulling the blade out and watching as a large amount of blood splattered to the floor. The pain had intense so much that man cough out the blood and vomit straight on to the floor. The lord laughed at his pain before he placed his hands on the man’s sunken chest that use to contain well-built muscle. He chuckled a bit before he leaned in and whisper in his ear, “Tell me, are you still horny from the blade.” His finger traced to stroke and pinch his nipples. Again, he heard the man hitch his breath but found it hard to breath. The lord didn’t release, he just kept toying and playing. He took a chance when leant down to suckle on in his mouth and the man groaned.

“Y-You…bas…” too tired to talk the man couldn’t think as his mind was overwhelmed and his body betraying him. His thick member hardening when he will it not to.

The lord’s lips left the bud with a soft pop and looked down to see the bugling below. A satisfy grin plastered his face as he looked to the man before moving to stand behind him. His hands stroked down his weak tired thighs and an alluring chuckle enter his ear.

“Really, I had no idea you like me so much. You should’ve said. Very well, I will fulfill you kink.” His fingers slid down his boxers and grabbed hold of the thick length and pulled it out of the boxers and onto full display.

Pre-cum had leaked from the tip as the lord began to stroke his length from base to tip and rolling his thumb over the tip. His other hand stayed and fondle his balls. He could hear the man struggle to hold the moans of pleasure. “Oh no, don’t hold it in. Let it all out.” The lord encouraged as he stroked harder and faster. The man could not hold back, and he could feel the build-up waiting for release. He was not going to release. Not for this creature’s pleasure. He tried and willed the feeling to stop but his body wasn’t listening. He tried to stop the release by force horrible thoughts in his head. But those thoughts did not save him from shooting his loaded onto the floor, mixing with the blood and vomit and adding another stench into the air. He felt more than violated. He was wrecked. He was done. This was the last straw. He was no longer a man. He was disgraced with his body’s actions; he shouldn’t have allowed that to happen. He’d been trained, goddamn it!

The Lord chuckled and put the man’s pride back into his boxer and walked in front to look him in the eye. “Well, you Ackerman’s perform well. I wonder what you niece and nephew are like. What do you think? They’re young and their bodies will be soft and ripe. And the noises they’ll make…” he laughed maniacally.

“You fucking bastard!” was as much energy the male could muster until his mouth was covered tightly but the lords hand.

“Such rude language!” the lord shot back before smirking evilly. “Oh, maybe the boy, I’ll give him a sensational night dripping with erotic opportunities.” He laughed again and removed his hand. “Hey, what do you think of that, Kenny?” he laugh uncontrollably and Kenny was too tired to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update but I have recently started a new job that requires a lot of my time but I will try and update as best as I can without long delays, especially now that plot is starting to pick up and the adventure starts :D hope you're liking the story so far as there will be a few installments for this coz it is such a massive plot so I'm really excited to see how far this story will go!! :D

“Come on! Attack me with everything you’ve got!”

Balls of flames hot fire shot down from the air and Eren dodging and evading them. He crystalized a shield before him when he couldn’t escape the on coming fire, flames exploding on impact. Lowering his shield and taking a quick look, he could sense the raven stealthy flying around within the trees. He smirked and thought about playing the same hide and seek game Levi seemed to be playing. “Playing games are we now. Did they ever tell you what happens when you back me into a corner?” He said playfully as he flipped up into the trees and stayed crouched on a branch. Eren’s hearing was impeccable when it came to stealth. Hearing his enemies was great but hearing their movements was exciting. He could hear his feet tapping against the bark of the trees as the small wind disrupted from a body moving around. Ocean eyes scanning every possible section he could be in but against the night and wizard testing his power, Levi was being a cheeky shit and turned into a ninja. A small pop caught his attention and made him look down. There, embedded in the branch was a sharp blue ice shard that had landed in between his fingers of the hand that held the branch. His eyebrows raised briefly before hearing small whooshing sounds that forced him to jump back from branch to branch as shards rained down on his every location. Just as he was about to land on another branch, he had seen the bark moving and molding, growing large spikes created by the bark. Quick thinking got Eren out of harms way by creating enough steam to force his body up once more. Completely unaware of the next attack that followed. Eyes widened as gushes of mind forced his body through the trees like a hurricane. He was forced against the tree trunk. Arms crossed in front of him and tried to push back against the air. Muscles protesting against the pressure as he continued to force his arms forward.

He had gasped when he though his ears had misheard and his eyes refusing to see. There coming up through the air tunnel like a torpedo was the raven. Eyes narrowed and filled with determination as he sped his decent onto Eren. As he neared his target, he held his hand behind him to create and sneakily surprise him and reared up into an attack. The speed and force the raven was coming at him farced Eren to close his eyes from the attack. Levi slammed his hand, holding the weapon buried deep into the tree just inches away from Eren’s head, and hearing that satisfactory gasp from his attack brought a smirk to his face. His feet were planted beside each of Eren’s thighs and his hands next to his head.

The pressure was released the instant Levi hit the tree. Eren slowly opened his eyes to see blue ones looking straight back at him. Their faces just inches away from each other that he could feel the raven’s warm breath against his cheek. This was the closest the male had gotten to him willingly and the first time Eren studied his features. His eyes were stunning and majestic to him that he felt a small tingle run through his veins. His skin looking soft and pale made him all the more alluring. Those pink soft lips were….No! he could not be thinking like this! This was not what he wanted the raven for! So, why was he drawn to him? He shook his head and the laughter from Levi filled his ears.

“Looks like I win.” His voice…oh his voice was beginning to melt his superior status. He needed to focus, he needed to ignore this sudden turn of emotions. He would not let this continue during this chore of a quest he was forced to embark on.

Eren smirked back and from his arms soon became the crystal lances that too over his arms and hands. The sudden forming had Levi’s defence up and forcing himself off of the tree and down to the small clearing below. His eyes never left the killer. Eren’s smirk remain as the lances completed their form and his eyes wondered curiously to where Levi had tried to strike him. Sticking out of the bark was a thick stone handle of what could have been a dagger. “Stone dagger.” He mumbled to himself. _‘So he cane turn his elements into weapons, interesting.’_ He thought to himself before jumping down and his eyes meeting Levi’s once again from a few feet away. “So, you can use other elements than ice. Tell me, how many elements do you know? I get that you understand the basics but what else can you do?” he questioned the other but got no response. “Silence doesn’t help but…normally a wizard is only one type of element and cannot possess any more. You seem to exceed that, why?”

Levi just smirked. “Well, I’m not normal. I have plenty of other tricks up my sleeve.” Levi turned to him and a sudden magic circle shining blue lit up below him. “I want to be equal as you, not like you.” He pulled his hands up to his chest before flinging them out as a sword created from the swirl of water in his left hand and sword created from the swirl of lightening. Each element had formed and encased with its power and the face of amusement and the chills of excitement ran through Eren’s body.

“Oh yes!” he roared. “That’s more like! Show what you’ve got, little raven!” he taunted as Eren prepared for combat.

Levi felt it, he felt the surge of power growing strong and the emotion of anger rising in his efforts to beat Eren, bring him to his knees! The fear he once had when he made him feel inferior, the images flashing through his mind as he had him helpless on the table and the words he sprouted, and the pain the endured as he marked him! Claimed him as his own! He could feel it rising in his chest and coursing through to the weapons of water and lightning, enhancing their power as the lightning flashed and flickered brighter and the water’s stream flowing faster in its form. As fast as lightning, Levi slammed his water sword against the defending lance. Eren went to attack with his other but Levi evaded and struck back with his lightning sword. Again, that was blocked. Their eyes ferociously locking to each other, sending telepathic messages to each other to up their game. Moving fast on their feet, the travelled through the forest as swords and lances struck and blocked. Levi had just bounced back when Eren lunched and struck, gashing the tree behind where Levi once stood. Ocean eyes followed the raven as he flew up again into the trees. Hopping from branch to branch, sword struck crystal and Eren felt this feeling all to similar to others that once tried and fail to take him down. Eren launched at the raven, lightning defended the crystal threat, but the other lance had thrusted up and if Levi was a second slower he would have been sliced up into the air had he not blocked it with his water sword. Using his air powers to stay afloat in the air, his whipped his head around to tried and find Eren before he struck him. Levi exhaled before trying to calmly breath in and allow his senses to ease so he could hear or see Eren.

Was he playing with him?

He looked around once more before suddenly hearing the rush of wind coming up from behind. Levi blocked with his lightning and went to upper cut him that made him bounce back before using his steam to drive him towards his prey. Ferociously, they continued to attack each other as hard as they could. Levi got impatient as he could not land a single hit that could at least cut his skin. His anger boiling and bubbling as he hastily attacked and defended against the lances. Eren could see his power increasing because of the way his weapons were striking. The crystal negated all attacks whether they were physical or magical, he could not feel their effects but if he did would probably be in pain right now. That would just be from the lightning sword alone. His eyes widened as Levi had managed to lift slightly higher than him and slammed the lightning sword down on his defending lance above him. The sword struck so hard that lightning erupted in the night sky. Eren was falling to the ground. His mind was blank, his body had frozen and eyes stared at the man above in disbelief.

_‘It this really the same timid wizard I meet in Stohess? The scared and helpless man I had beneath me?’_

Moments before hitting the ground Eren came back to life and righted himself and slid to a stop, his feet ripping up the grassy land below. He was not going to let this man have the upper hand, not yet. His eyes shone gold as he watched him graciously land a few feet away. His eyes still held the anger that had now turned to pure rage. He swung both his water sword, transforming it to fire and the same with his lightning, turning it to air in the shape of a blade. This shocked Eren to see that Levi can change his power and weapons at will. Most needed time to do this but Levi was changing his elements so fast that he wasn’t giving Eren time to plan his next movements. If this were the case, Eren couldn’t wait to see what his earth weapon was like. Levi stuck, slamming his fire blade on the lance but sneakily swung his air blade from the side and if Eren wasn’t paying attention then he would have lost his head. The force and pressure from his powers were immense that it was starting to be come dangerous. Eren needed to find a calmness in Levi to bring him to s stop. Levi was using too much power and energy that could harm his body and send it into overdrive.

“Yield Levi, you’re using your energy to fast.” Eren tried but Levi just growled. No, Eren needed to calm him down. He pushed the raven back by pushing against the blades that forced Levi back. Swinging his fire blade sent a strip of fire flying towards Eren. He planet on of his lances into the ground to create a shield to take the impact. Shattering it he watched as Levi transformed the air blade into an air crossbow and fired arrows of sharp wind that will rip through muscles. Ok, Eren was highly impressed at that but first he needed to stop Levi. The arrows of air destroyed the trees and ground as Eren deflected them from his person and watched as Levi spun the fire sword and creating fires as it went. Eren walked towards the raven and deflected even attack he made. An air arrow had struck his upper arm, slicing the skin and for the first time in a long time, Eren had drawn blood. The pain shot through his arm, but he chose to ignore it as he continued forwards. When he neared Levi he shattered the lance but not before he grabbed a shatter shards and shot it towards him, hitting him straight in the chest. Levi gasped upon impact, his weapons vanished and before he could move or even think of what just happened, crystal took over his body turning him into a human statue. Too fragile to touch.

Eren sighed with relief and shatter the other lance to grabbed hold on his painfully arm. He his eyes stayed on Levi before looking around at the damaged forest around them. Trees sliced and broken, small trails of fire burning the ground which was easily put out by crystalizing them and shattering them away. The destruction was a sight to be proud of. Levi was powerful but from what Eren had seen it wasn’t to maintain his strength, no, he needed to be taught his emotions. He needed to control them in battle. Magic feeds off of emotion and judging from what Levi had done, he had allowed his emotions to run wild and therefore, his powers became too much for him to handle. When he released Levi, the male will be too tired to stand. It was the only thing to stop Levi from going into overdrive. Eren took a moment to take a breather and allowed his wound to heal from the steam. He was surprised that none of the others had come to see what the commotion was about. Jean had snuck into the mortal realm to feed, Mikasa was collecting supplies and Erwin was trying to convince his brother to help join us. Eren stretched his limbs before lifting his first two fingers to gently touch Levi’s forehead and whispered, “Waken”, the crystal shattered and Levi inhale deeply as Eren caught him by the arms and gently eased him to his knees.

Levi hung his head as he battled for air. His hands gripped Eren’s biceps tightly as his body trembled and the feeling of exhaustion set in.

“You alright?” Eren asked after a few moments the raven fought for air.

“W-What…did you…do?” he breathed but didn’t move to look at him.

“I had to stop. You were using too much power and I was worried you would go into overdrive.” Eren stated and Levi asked how he knew Eren replied, “Because I’ve seen it happen before. Not a wizard but something similar to one. Magic is strong but too much of it can have server consequences. I want to keep you around not have you succumb to your powers.”

Finally, his breathing he returned to normal and he looked up to Eren with tired eyes. “So, what’s you verdict?”

“I think your training lies in your emotion not your strength. Magic is emotion and like what happened tonight, it can increase the more you feel. I’m not going to ask what you were feeling but you cannot let those feelings run wild.” He said as his golden eyes looked at him sternly. “That’s what we need to work. You need to block it out.” His eyes returned to normal and his face soften. “Can you walk?” he asked and then spoke again when Levi nodded, “Good, your sister and Jean are away so we need to fine somewhere to settle for the night.”

Eren slowly and carefully helped Levi to his feet and began to walk him back towards the city. Mitras was a lively place at night. Small parties and music filled the air as Eren guided Levi through the cobble streets of those who were loving life and getting drunk from the festive atmosphere. This place was too loud for Eren’s liking and he didn’t want to be on the streets any longer. He had found a large looking inn on the corner of the multiple streets. He walked Levi through the double doors and into the quiet wooded décor and floor reception. He sat Levi in one of the seats to the side of the room while he went over to the desk. The large lady dressed in fancy clothing and black and green and a posh hat with way too many feathers for Eren’s tase. She wore too much make-up but Eren again over looked at as she approached him. “Hey there good looking, what can I do for you handsome?” she said slow and playfully as she leant over the table making sure her cleavage was on show to capture his attention.

“I need a room.” He said simply, his attention was not swayed and apparently, she didn’t seem to know who he was. Normally people freak and just hand him whatever he wanted. “Preferably a large room.”

“You can have whatever you want honey,” she turned and looked to the keys behind her. Her sausage fingers skimming passed them and taking her sweet time. Eren rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned to look at Levi. The poor man was trying so hard to keep his eyes open and getting comfortable in the hard wooden seat. Levi winced and grunted quietly as he tried to get comfy. “This I all I have sweetheart, would you like a tour or maybe even…” her eyes looked his form up and down, lips licking hungrily as he eyes mentally undressed him.

Eren could sense the vibe from this woman and he did not like this attention, especially from her. Her turned and yanked the key from her hand, his eyes flashed gold as warning and she instantly backed off with her hands held up in surrender and face fallen to unease. “I don’t like your intention. I only have eyes for one person whose extremely exhausted and I need to get them to sleep. Tell me where the room is and I’ll on my way.”

“Room 3079 on the third floor.” Her playful tone has long gone and Eren liked her scared.

“Thank you, I suggest you stop hitting on every person her walks through your door. You never know who they are until it’s too late.” He smirked before walked back over to Levi. He touched his shoulder that took him out of sleep abruptly. “Sorry, I’ve got the room key. Let’s get you to bed, yeah.” Levi nodded to him and he helped the smaller man stand and guided him to the room.

Jean was the first to arrive and had done so through the window after sensing Eren nearby. His unapproved look as Eren was seated on the bed beside a sleeping Levi. Clicking his tongue, he said he was going to track down the others just to make sure they all arrived at the same place. Mikasa was the second to arrive and had instantly (upon seeing him) removed Eren from the bed to take his place. Eren allowed her too and thought nothing of it so he just went and sat at the round table situated in the middle of the room. It was a little bit longer sitting in the tense atmosphere with dark eyes burning through his skull when the door opened as Jean walked in revealing Erwin and another blonde man behind him. His interest was instantly caught, and the shiver of amusement made itself known. The power this man possessed showed Eren just how strong really was, maybe even stronger than Erwin. Erwin’s eyes immediately glued to Levi’s sleeping form upon entry but chose not to question it and walked over to the table to sit opposite Eren just to keep his watchful eye on him.

“This is my brother Mike.” He addressed before looking at the other occupants in the room. “In order for us to venture further into this madness we will need his skills and senses.” Erwin spoke but the snort Mike made didn’t go unnoticed in his ears. “Now then, let’s get down to business and plan our next course of action. Having been reported I believe we should head to Krovla and take a look at the damaged. That way we can see if what Jean’s intel spoke true. If they really are attacking the districts, then we must tread cautiously and plan carefully. We can track their movements and be sure to stay one step ahead of them. Any survivors we find we can send them immediately to the castle for aid. I’m sure Historia will have an arrangement made for the citizens in need.”

“Question?” Jean piped up from where he was leaning on the far wall with his arms crossed. “Not to be the bearer of bad news or throw that ever-loving spanner in the works but err…how to do intend to get the survivors from point A to point B?” he shrugged his shoulders before continuing, “I’m just saying we didn’t make it here in a day and Krovla to Eldia is a pretty steep feat for the injured.”

Sudden blue eyes locked to the brunette who seemed to be very disengaged with the conversation. The tense feeling caused Eren to look at him, but he hadn’t been that disengaged. Once he knew from the stare what Erwin was suggesting this was defiantly a no brainer. He was not going to the corridors as a transporter. No! he was not a delivery service! He growled a firm “No!” along with golden eyes to empathize this rejection.

Erwin sighed heavily knowing he was just throwing ideas together without considering the factors. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” He looked to Jean before looking to the other individuals in the room. “I know that this is a thrown together plan but if any of you have any other suggestions then please by all means feel free to jump in.” he gestured with his hand before resting his head on as a sign of giving up.

Mike huffed as he watched his brother’s internal conflict to devise a plan and make it work. He found it enjoyable to watch really. “Trost is about two hundred miles from Krovla.” His voice had all eyes on him. “It’s a big city that draws in thousands creatures daily, so what makes you think they won’t target a global gathering.” Mike spoke calmly but mainly aimed at Erwin as if to challenge him and jumpstart his thinking process. “By taking out villages and cities from the north then Trost is undoubtably a victim. It’ll take them two days to reach the city and obliterate it within an hour. If the Demon Lord is using his kind and trolls alike then it would be another bloodbath. So, what do you plan to do Erwin? As Commander, what is your plan to stop this head on?” Mike’s piercing blue eyes challenged his brother’s and dared him to speak a lie. The room couldn’t have been any quieter and the tension rose incredibly. No one dared to say a word or breath loudly and if you looked hard enough could see the internal fight between them.

Deep down Erwin knew that Mike was right. He was right about not having a solid plan but Trost was such a vast city that it would be impossible to protect it from the onslaught of thousands of demons, let alone trolls. So, what was the real plan here? Erwin’s brain searched for multiple solutions, but none had the same result. With everyone’s eyes now on him, he couldn’t tell them he was drawing a blank.

“A defence.” A tired voice spoke from the warm sheets of the bed and all eyes diverted to the sleepy petite raven. “Erwin, you and Mike have the best senses for tracking and deducing. You two go to Krovla and the rest of us will go to Trost and act as defence when the time comes.” Weakly Levi forced his body to sit. Mikasa shot her hands out to steady his body and make sure he didn’t fall back. Dull blue eyes looked to the commander and spoke, “Eren can do what he does best and scout the street for his targets….”

“I don’t think you understand how it goes.” Eren interrupted and happily accepted the irritable look Levi gave him.

“…and interrogate as he sees fit. He has every right to kill them without reason and you will do your best as a Commander to defend him.”

“Defend a murderous beast!” Jean interject but the cold dark glare Mikasa shot told him to be silent if he valued his life. Jean backed off.

Eren smiled to himself and placed his hands in his pockets and raised his feet to lay on table as if to add irritation to the commander. “So, looks like we’re taking a trip into the past.” He smirked and Erwin narrowed his at the creature before him. Erwin then looked to Levi to protest but the raven spoke first.

“Let him be.” It was more of a demand. “I understand there is some history between you, but for once can you please put that aside and team up. Once this quest is complete then you can go back to hating each other.” He could see Eren seemed very content but the smirk on his face was causing Erwin to spark with rage. “Erwin!” the strong male snapped his fire-y eyes towards him. “You’re a Commander, he may have been your subordinate at one time but I’m not asking you two to have a fucking tea party! What would Rivaille if he saw you acting this way?” the fire in his eyes instantly went out as if someone had dowsed him in water. Levi knew he had Erwin’s attention as he could see the sadness return in his eyes. “You know I’m right. You also know this plan is the only right solution right now. If we all go to Krovla and they were there waiting for us, we’d all die. So, you and Mike go and the rest of us will go to Trost and blend in in order to set up a defense.”

Erwin sighed. “I guess you’re right for now. Levi, this is your plan therefore, it is your responsibility.”

“You can’t push that him!” Eren snapped, his mouth curled to a frown. “Just because you’re use to dealing with a lot of problems does not mean you can shove to another. Hasn’t he suffered enough and now you want to push the responsibility of our lives onto his shoulders.” Mikasa could feel the bed sheets tightening beneath her legs. Her dark eyes looked down to see the raven’s hands fisting tightly and she could feel the trembles within his shoulders. She sighed softly and lightly patted his right shoulder. “You want to put all that on a wizard that had been held prisoner in his home and not travelled around the frickin’ world!”

“I agree.”

The small voice that came from Mikasa’s lips silenced everyone. She looked from Levi to Erwin with soft features. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but, Unfortunately, I do agree with Eren. We can handle Trost while you and Mike investigate Krovla.” Her eyes locked onto green and glared hard which did nothing to spark a reaction out of him. “I’m appointing Eren to be our leader until you return, Commander.” She then looked to Erwin having been given no confirmation from Eren himself. Eren didn’t really care for the position just as long as Levi wasn’t crushed under the wait of responsibility from his supposed friend. At least his sister saw what Eren saw when Erwin spoke those words.

“If Eren is willing to co-operate?” Erwin raised a brow to him. Eren just crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged his shoulders.

“Wait, do I not get a say in this?” Jean piped again. “Really? Are you all serious in letting this deranged, suicidal, psychopa…” Jean was pushed up violently against the wall, a white rod formed over his mouth in a vice and held him against the wall. Another had formed into sword and held the tip to his throat. 

“Ah, peace and quiet.” Eren mumbled to himself and ignored the questionable looks until he saw Erwin’s, he chuckled and said, “What? As if you wouldn’t do the same thing?”

Erwin sighed. “Never mind, tonight we shall rest before heading to the Trost District in the morning. You’re all dismissed until then.” Erwin stood up and stretch his back. “Well, I’m going to the local bar. Do you wanna come for a catch-up Mike?” Erwin turned and smiled to his brother who did not

mirror his features. 

“Sure, maybe have some cakes and biscuits.” Mike mocked when he walked out the door with Erwin.

Levi turned to Mikasa and took her shoulder gently. He smiled and said, “Hey, can go and check out the town? I haven’t been out in a long time and I wanna spend some time with you.”

“Of course, little brother.” Mikasa smiled back and patted his head. She helped him steadily out of the bed and onto his feet. As they made their way to the door Levi placed his hand on Eren’s thick shoulder to gain his attention.

Green eyes meet blue. “Please don’t draw attention here.”

Eren gave him a small nod and said, “Don’t leave this town for your own safety.” He then looked to the judging eyes of Mikasa. “I really don’t need to say this to you, do I?”

“Of course not.” She growled and continued her way through the door.

“Don’t worry, she’ll warm up to you.” Levi said and began to wrap his arms loosely around Eren’s neck and give him a small embrace before following his sister.

Eren felt his heart skip a beat.

From the lively streets to the bars that Erwin and Mike seemed to be having a good time, Levi and Mikasa found a quiet café near the river that channeled through the city. They both sat opposite nursing their coffee’s, none chose to say a word. They could hear the laughter and the parties further away but not loud enough to disrupt the silence. Mikasa saw Levi sitting with his head lowered and both hands holding the white cup before him. He seemed deep in though and Mikasa could understand. He had been through a lot within twenty four hours and he was probably processing everything that was happening. She felt sad for him and almost guilty that he was forced into this, but she felt like a failure. She had let her brother down and without her knowledge was pursued by something worse than a nightmare and now they bonded. She began to feel angry for letting this happen. They had lost so much already and now she was beginning to feel like she was losing her only brother. Loss ran deep within this family. She lowered her eyes in sorrow and looked to the cool blues of the river. The moon had reflected perfectly and had created this calming aura. Maybe now was best to clear the air and finally talk.

“So, how are you holding up?” the questioned confused Levi and looked at her questionably. “Be honest Levi, how are you really feeling, right now?” she responded and remained silent so he could finally say his peace.

“You must think I’m crazy, I’m stupid for letting this happen.” He looked down to his blank expression reflecting in the swirls of his coffee. “I didn’t know he would come knocking on my door. In fact, I wasn’t aware he would venture that far out from Eldia. I-I was so scared…when he suddenly appeared asking for a potion. I think his intent was to kill me.” He looked up to Mikasa, her face remained still but behind her eyes he could see the anger rising but she made no comment because she wanted to hear everything that led up till now. “But when he figured out he could torture Erwin another way. He said that he would’ve used Rivaille if he were still here. I’m kinda grateful he isn’t.” he looked down to his coffee again. “He was going to rape me.” He paused to let that sink in for him and Mikasa. “He would’ve if Eldia wasn’t attacked. He bonded me to keep me close to use against Erwin. We made a deal.”

“What was the deal?” Mikasa couldn’t refrain from asking but she didn’t say it in a harsh way to make Levi curl back into himself, not when he was finally telling her the truth.

Levi tensed his body not quite sure how to answer her. He knew she would react badly if he told her then he gave up one of his spells but, knowing Mikasa, she would find out one way or another and he’d rather tell her now than later. “I had to think of something to distract him from breaking Erwin. So I made and deal with him that has been agreed upon. I asked him to help me get strong.” He could see she wanted to interject but he cut her off before doing so. “I had been held in that house like a prisoner Mikasa. You have no idea what it is like to only leave and cure the people of Stohess. I love that town don’t get me wrong, but I was completely cut off from you and when Kenny left….” His voice almost broke and tears threatened his eyes. His slims fingers wiped them away before they fell and continued, “We had just lost Rivaille and then I was sperate from you two. We aren’t a family anymore and Aries tried his best to keep me happy but…in a way I’m kinda glad that he turned up last night. Although I was scared and I knew what he would do to me but, It was a new face. Someone to talk to before I died.”

Mikasa let out a long heavy sigh. Like she knew and was told before, she could not change what has happened but the fact she was hearing this from her own flesh and blood made her anger dissipate somehow. She couldn’t stay mad forever. “What did you offer him in return? If he is helping you become the wizard you want to be,” she crossed her arms loosely in front of her chest, “what offer caught his interest?”

“I gave him my barrier spell. I no long wish to use it because it just held me back behind it’s shield.”

“You gave a murder more abilities to use?” she questioned but didn’t raise her voice.

“I know what you’re thinking but until you are in the same situation I am in right now, you would think the same. It’ll work out. Eren doesn’t have the intent to hurt me.”

“Are you happy?”

Levi blinked and looked to her with a small gasp. Did she really ask him that? Did this mean she was accepting the situation?

“I feel free. I feel like Eren has opened the door for me and it’s brought me alive. For the first time I was able to use my magic to help win the fight in Eldia and it show me just how powerless I really was. This mission is going to help me progress.” He then gave her a small smile. “Yes, Mikasa, I’m happy and free.”

Mikasa couldn’t help but give him the same smile in return. “I’m glad, your finding your way , little brother. It will take a while to get use to Eren and maybe we can all learn a few things from each other.”

“Eren likes you. Think’s you feisty.” He took a small sip of his coffee.

“I’m sure I’ll learn to like but he has a lot to prove.” She too took a sip and Levi chuckled.

“Nah, you and Jean seem to be getting along just fine.” He smirked.

“Jean’s a prick.” She concluded and spoke no more of it.

* * *

Having navigated Eren’s corridors, Erwin and Mike arrived just outside Krovla’s large and thick wooden gates. One thing that was very noticeable was that it still dark as night even though it was early morning with the high sun. Could it be dark magic be blocking the village? If they had killed off the citizen’s then what would they need the village for. Something didn’t sit right with either of them. Mike sniffed the air continuously while Erwin moved closer to the gate to inspect. He could see through the gates at small village made of wooden huts, some were damaged while others looked more or less intact. Blue eyes looked as best he could but could see a single life form let alone get a scent and it would appear Mike was having the same issue and shook his head when Erwin looked to him. As he took a step close, he felt some kind of pull below his foot. He looked down to see a purple magic symbol underneath the gate as if to act as some sort of lock. This was interesting and disturbing at the same time.

“A magic symbol, no doubt to keep people out.” Erwin deducted and knelt down to touch and inspect more.

“No shit.” He snorted. “Or maybe it’s to keep something in?” he questioned but Erwin gave no response. “Why would they cover this village up in darkness when they have already killed it’s occupants?”

“That’s a good question but I’m afraid to find out the real reason.” Erwin stood and looked through the gates to what was once a happy village now surrounded in death and darkness. “I hate to think what these people had endured. If only we could break this symbol and get inside to find out.” Erwin turned to Mike and shrugged.

“Oohh, new people.”

“Traveler’s! They look juicy.”

“SShhhh”

The sudden young voice caught their attention and looked back to the gate were two young children, a boy and a girl, both with black hair and eyes. Their skin was grey and nails were black as well, the girl was in a black strap dress and the boy was in an al black suit. To Erwin they looked no more than six or seven but the manic smiles on their faces was definitely not to be taken lightly. Erwin knew the residents were druids but these two standing before them were definitely not druids. He took a step closer but also being aware of their sudden behaviour so he approached calmly.

“Why hello there, me and my brother having been traveling for some time and we were wondering if you had any room for tired and lost souls that we are.” Mike raised and brow but Erwin was trying to gain their trust by bending down to them and speaking as if he knew nothing that was going on.

“Oh yes, you must stay for dinner. It’s going to be a feast.” The boy’s smile widened.

“Lucky for you we just so happen to have fresh meat tonight.” The girl giggled and knelt down to shatter the symbol on the floor and allowing the gates to open. “Come you must be hungry. Dinner will be ready soon but first I suggest you have a long nap, a very long nap.” The girl spoke lowly to herself on the last part before turning and smiling with delight and followed her brother as they ran further into the darkness of the village.

“I hope you realize what you have just signed up too.” Mike spoke as Erwin stood straight.

“Relax, I have nothing to worry, brother.” He looked to Mike and smile. “Besides, I know a trap when I smell one.” He then began to walk into the village.

Mike huffed and followed after him, the gates sealed shut and the symbol reappeared underneath the doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its short but I just wanted to get this chapter out but the next one will be longer as the gang dive further into the mystery of the Demon Lord's plans and very soon....the Demon Lord's identify will be revealed very soon, so I have just one question for you guys:
> 
> Who do you think it is?? 
> 
> Remember he can be anyone within the story as a character that can be hidden in plain sight, if you think you may know then plz write in the comments your answer and within the next couple of chapters...all will be revealed :D Stay safe guys and I hope to get the next update out as best as I possibly can ;) x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god this chapter took so long to write! I'm so sorry for the delay but as I was writing this whole village scene no idea would come to me and then I had a serious writers block :( my head hurts...but I've done it. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think, remember the lord's identity will be revealed soon so...who do you think it is? He could literally be anyone in this story! :D
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE/GORE TRIGGER READ AT OWN RISK!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!

The horrible sounds of crunching and liquid being squashed underneath their feet as they walked further into the village, filling their ears with dread and the foul stench of blood and rotting flesh filled the air and churning their stomachs. Erwin took a glance down at the floor just to be curious on what they were walking on when his eyes widened and stopped abruptly in horror. The crunching sound that could feel were the bones cracking and breaking of what was remained of the druids and squishing sound was their torn organs and intestines trailing the floor, flesh and blood accompanied. His breathing hitched in his throat as he felt bile rising rapidly to leave his mouth but he tried so hard to refuse such display while Mike tried to keep his disgust at bay. Mike looked at the huts dotted around but just by looking at them raised the question of why the lanterns left on?

Something wasn’t smelling right to him. 

“Erwin, let’s consider our odds here. I’m really not liking this village and I doubt whatever they have in store for us is not going to be light and purity.” Mike said as he back up closer to Erwin and spoke low.

“I agree but there might be some evidence here to help us.” Erwin spoke lowly back. “Let’s find secure place to discuss our options. Hopefully we can get and insight to what is going on here.”

“And what secure place would that be? Judging by this place they must have eyes and ears everywhere. They’re probably listening to us right now.”

“We need to locate the source and snip it quick. I want to know why they still occupy this village long after the druids. I doubt we’ll get any answers from the children, but it seems like they may be watching us.” Erwin scanned the village before his eyes came across a large looking hut further up. It looked as important and Erwin was sure, from his experience, that that was the hut of the head Druid and his wife. Maybe they’re using that hut as a temporary base. He tapped Mike’s shoulder and pointed to get his opinion and he acknowledge with a nod. Good, at least Mike understood where he was coming from.

“Of course, we will show you to your resting place.” Both Erwin and Mike jumped at the sudden voice of the small boy who was now stood to the side of them. As if appearing out of nowhere but also seeming to have known what the men were up to. The boy smiled and grabbed a strong hold of Erwin’s hand and Mike locked eyes on the hold. “Come on, it’s this way.” He said happily and started to pull Erwin in a different direction and away from the large hut and Mike quickly followed as they were shown to a small hut that was still intact with two empty yet well-made beds. This didn’t agree with Mike one bit. A hut prepared for those who wondered deep into the trap and surprisingly clean sheets as if to hide the chaos outside. Mike went to sit on the opposite bed to Erwin but not before they gave each serious look. “Take your time and rest, we’ll come get you when it’s time to feast.” The boy smiled widely before running happily away from the hut giggling.

“You’re telling me this is normal?” Mike mocked the question but Erwin just shook his head at Mike’s demeanor.

“Never mind that, did you see the hut I pointed out. It looked like it may hold some answers, perhaps a makeshift base for this village to contact the higher-ups.” Erwin said as he held his hands in his lap.

“What could they be contacting them for? ‘Hello, we’ve found a nice, yummy dinner. Drop by and get your fill.’” Mike mocked again but Erwin just shook his head again. Goddamnit Mike!

“I know we’re the dinner and I may just have a plan for us to catch them in the act. This village was once occupied by Druids but given the time frame the demons had…they were slaughtered. Trolls and demons massacred these people now standing in their place are cannibals.”

“They’re Ghouls?” Mike questioned with a small, shocked look in his eyes.

“Not quite. Similar but different trait. One could say that about the Wendigo. No, these demons are known as Verran, cannibalistic demons and no they are not related to zombies before you asked.”

Mike nodded. “So, do you think that is their plan? Destroy districts and set cannibals for the wonders?”

“I could be a possibility.” Erwin intertwined his fingers and raised his hands to his mouth as he thought of solutions. “More of a precaution method for anyone they have missed or like us for instance, wondering in without knowledge.”

“But we knew the issue before we were introduced. Not like anyone could miss it.” Mike said and crossed his arms over his chest. “This doesn’t seem like a well thought plan if I’m being honest. I mean, yeah people are dying left, right and centre but it’s what they’re doing with the villages from aftermath. None of this makes sense, brother.” Mike sighed. “If you’re right about that hut you saw, then that’s where we need to go. But how do you plan to get in undetected? I don’t know about you, but I’ve felt eyes on me the whole time we’ve been here.

“I’ll think of a plan. We may need to distract them but for now they are waiting for us to sleep. I’m sure they wouldn’t object to a small walk around the area. I mean, if we’re going to die like they think we will, why not allow us to have some free time before we meet our ‘supposed’ end.” Erwin smirked.

“One of us going to die from your plans one day.” Mike mumbled but even he knew this was the best possible plan for now. Try and scout the area and get as much intel as possible to peace this madness together. “I guess you’re right. Could do with a leg stretch.” He smirked back. “I’ll scout the area while you try and get into that hut, I honestly don’t think they will pester us until ‘dinner time’.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Both men stood and nodded with agreement. “Be careful brother.”

“Back at you.” Mike patted Erwin’s shoulder before exiting the hut first.

The disgusting sound of remains on the floor sent a small shiver down his spine in hopes he doesn’t end up in the same situation as the druids. Placing his hands on his hips and not hearing a sound for miles, he took in a big whiff of the air that almost made him sick to his stomach. He wasn’t exactly sure where to start first, but he figured it was best to go further away from the gate in case the children should appear and interrogate his motives. He walked through sniffing for clues and trying so hard to block out the horrible sound of the dead underneath his shoes. The scent grew stronger the more he walked further towards the back of the village. He came to a wooden fence that he reckons went around the whole village and ended at the gates. However, that wasn’t his problem, but he had noticed a small hole in the wood big enough to put in a finger. Wherever the strong smell was coming from, it was coming from here. Carefully he knelt down trying to avoid either one of his knees to touch the foul floor and slowly placed in finger in. with little force he pulled what was a hidden door and the strong odor flew out and attacked his senses that much stronger to the point that he covered his nose with his other hand.

“Fuck.” He cursed and clinched his eyes shut until the smell died down somewhat. “What the hell are the keeping in here. He pulled the door wider and what he saw shocked him to the core. Uneaten remains of the druids all piled up inside. What shocked him more was that they were all children and what’s more from what he could see…all their hearts were cut out. “Looks like I just found their meat locker. Children of all people, how disgusting.” He growled and his hands still on the trembled with rage as he stared at their bodies. He no longer felt sick.

Meanwhile, Erwin had not long left the hut after Mike and watched the other male follow his nose around the village before heading to his destination. The large hut had its lanterns on but one thing he noticed was the large, bolted lock on the door. Not a problem for him as he smirked to himself and then reached for the lock. Using heat from his fire he melted the lock as if it were nothing. Slowly and carefully, Erwin pushed the door open and took a quick peak inside. Candles were all lit inside but looked vacant, so he took the chance entered and closed the door quietly. He was standing in the large lounge with the table and sofas flipped over. He walked through and checked each room one his way round. The kitchen was a mess with organs and limbs being cooked, stored and even served around the kitchen. Erwin shook his head in sorrow, but he couldn’t dwell on the pain and sadness. He looked to the wooden staircase, of course, everything was always upstairs. Again, he was sure to be careful as he crept up the stairs and smelling his way through the upper floor. A dreadful stench instantly knocked back his senses and enough to make his stomach turn violently. Eyes screwed shut and his nose refusing to take the smell in but did little effect. He covered his nose with his hand and followed the scent to the source. He came to a stop by a wooden door, he tried the handle and luckily it was left unlocked. There was no light within the dark room, so Erwin set ablaze his fist and held it up to act as a torch to light the area. Managing to see he could see it was some kind of study filled with a desk and bookcases and shelves. What had caught his eye was just beyond sickening and disgusting. Hung up and nailed to the wall before them were and man and a woman stripped bare and covered in wounds and scars. Their insides had fallen through the large gashes and trailed on the floor below. Erwin had closed his eyes in disgust, seeing the people he once knew treated in this manner. It had seemed like there was more to it to the cannibalistic demons that dwelled here. Erwin could not stop looking at the druids before him. He had once shared a coffee with them not that long ago when they visited Eldia for supplies. Again, he closed his eyes and swift fully exited the room. He needed a moment to calm and refocus his mind. Its not like he knew them fully to feel guilty over their deaths. They had been friendly people but hopefully they were in a better place and felt no more pain.

Refocusing Erwin walked over to another unlocked room and this one took him completely by surprise. Contraptions he knew nothing about filled the room. A couple of square plastic boxes that seemed to have writing written over the glass. What were they? He entered the room fully only to see more of the glass with writing and pictures on. Around the room was a few tables that looked like they were holding weapons, papers and some sort of workman area. What was going on?

For now, Erwin only focused on the papers lying haphazardly on the tables. He strolled over and studied each on carefully. One caught his interest in particular that looked like plans to build some sort of archway. The designs looked complicated but probably easy for them to build if they were taking over the districts. This got Erwin’s brain ticking and regenerating questions why they needed an archway. He looked back to the other papers and noticed the language they were in. He’d seen this before but could never read or write it but he knew someone who could. He decided to gather up the papers and begin to make his way out the hut and hastily back to the small hut in hopes that Mike had returned.

“Erwin this place is a fucking graveyard!” Mike bellowed the second Erwin step foot in the hut.

“What did you uncover?” Erwin asked as he checked the door was fully shut.

“Honestly, the sight sickens me. I uncovered a hole in the fence, loads of dead bodies piled up. There were fucking children Erwin. They are storing them to eat later, their hearts were removed. I’m putting an end to this now.” Mike almost raised his voice but one gesture from Erwin stopped him from doing so.

“No wait!” Erwin placed his hand on Mike’s shoulder to stop him from leaving the hut and going on a full rampage. “As they said, ‘we should rest’ so we’ll play along.”

“Are you fucking mad! You want to end up on the table and them serving dog ass for dinner.”

“Lower you voice brother.” Erwin gave him a warning stare before producing the papers by waving them in his hand to peak Mike’s interest. “I found these in the hut and may prove useful.” He offered them to Mike who graciously accepted them and began to flick through. “I appears they may be constructing something secret.”

“What language is this? It can’t be demonic or that of the Troll’s tongue?” Mike asked as he looked at the other papers.

“Uric.”

“What?”

“It’s in Uric. An ancient language spoken between witches and wizards. Perhaps Mina has a much bigger role then we realize. Lucky for us I just so happen to know someone who can translate. Listen, I have a plan. Let’ us catch them in the act. We will fall asleep but not too deep so that we can hear them. Just when they think they have us, we strike. Though we’ll have to be careful because I have a feeling that once we make an attack, the whole village would be alerted.”

“You mean kill rather than catch.” Mike raised a brow and fully turned to Erwin crossing his arms over his chest. “Come on, you really going to let these little shits run around us. I’m not holding back and these demons will get their just desserts.”

“Let’s get some sleep. Remember, don’t dive to deep we need to be on full alert.” He heard Mike grunt before he too slowly closed his eyes and allowed the darkness to overcome him.

Shelly burst into the room containing the monitors and plans, in her hands was the body of a young girl they had slaughtered earlier. She placed her on table next to the sharp looking tools. Billy was standing looking at the screens projection of their task having been and collected the materials for their new build. “Such fascinating things the mortals have. How ever could our lord have bargained for them?”

Shelly took a long-winded sigh. “Our master has a human accomplice. Gaining access to the mortal’s possessions was quiet the feet.” She smiled to herself as she picked up a pair of sharp shears and proceed to cut of a couple of her fingers. “Has Lady Mina been in contact? She said she was sending a goblin with the rest of the supplies.” She placed the finger to her lips and procced to chomp like a she was eating a breadstick.

“Not yet, haven’t had any more visitors from the gate although the two men from before are snooping around.”

Shelly laughed. “Let them, it’s not like they can _leave_!” she laughed manically before tossing the other finger for Billy to munch on. “Savor the taste. Those two will be juicy and tender tonight.”

“So you say.” Billy smiled. “When you open her up, pass me a lung.”

“You go it.” Shelly smirked as she trade the shears for a butcher knife and began to slice the skin down from her neck all the way down to her genitals. She was sure to be careful when she applied pressure to the cut off her limbs and hacking them into smaller sizes.

It was then the room bean to darken as purple magical energy formed into the shape of the former Grand Witch. She laughed evilly and said, “Why hello Billy and Shelly, how is the progression of our lords grand plan?”

“Just began work.” Billy spoke as he finished eating the finger. “We have nearly all the materials but we’re still waiting on your goblin friend with the final components.”

Mina turned her nose up in disgust. “He is not my friend.” She grumbled. “Anything to report?”

Shelly nodded and stopped her masterpiece to turn to Mina. “We’ve got two visitors in mist. Two strong males.”

“What do they look like?”

“Both blonde, both have blue eyes and very muscular.”

“Keep an eye on them, even if they pose no harm. We cannot allow this plan to fall into the enemies hands.”

Both Billy and Shelly bowed to her. “As you wish, Lady Mina.” Both spoke in unison.

Mina had the look of disgust when her eyes laid upon the poor young dismembered body then he looked back to the children and said, “Remember to summon the beast if you have any trouble. The Queens loyal pets are on the loose and need rounding up.”

“Understood.” Billy said before she vanished and looked to Shelly before resuming his place back at the monitors. It was then that he looked to the table and noticed it was bare. Odd, he was sure he had left the papers there. Shelly whistled to him to catch the lung she had tossed him. He took and bit, ripping the flesh of the organ and chewing it hastily to ask, “Did you move the papers from the table earlier?”

“Huh? I don’t think so, you must have moved them and forgot.” She said as she ripped the intestines between her teeth, taking out a large chunk and devouring it hungrily.

Billy turned to look out of the window at the small hut only to see the light fading out. “Looks like they’re asleep.” He smirked to her.

“Let’s wrap up here and I’ll get the preparations ready.

_‘Erwin…’_

Opening his eyes to a lovingly gently breezing dancing with blonde locks and offering a cool air around his form. The calming feeling allowed him to let out a small soft sigh as he looked down to the warm bundle wrapped within his protective arms. A cute petite figure snoozing against his broad chest, curled like a cat and fit perfectly against his body. Green highlights bleeding into raven black locks, the small and sharp structured head leading soft cozy in the middle of his chest, and a small pale hand loosely holding his shirt within slim fingers. The blue shirt and black trousers made the raven look even smaller and more adorable in his eyes. Sky blue eyes looked up from the sleeping raven to the large open field and his back resting against a large tree that had offered the lovers protection from the sun’s rays. This wasn’t a dream…this was a memory of the day he last spent within before tragedy befell the two. The sudden feeling of loss and guilt filled his sorrowed heart but he couldn’t move his eyes away nor remove his arms that securely held him in a protective manner. He was too afraid that if he were to let go then everything he loved and held dearly would vanish. He couldn’t, this feeling was the last thing he had left, the memory he was sure to never fade. His calm and his happy place all held within that one man, and seeing him here like this, nothing could describe the moment. He could feel tears filling within his eyes and held no shame when a few drops began to fall. If only he could have this moment one last time, If only he could hold him and tell him how sorry he was for arriving too late. If only…

…this world is a cruel place… 

“Hee hee, don’t they look so juicy…I cannot wait to feast.”

“Quickly, let’s get them prepared for service.”

“Help me move them.”

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he sensed the hands coming closer to him. The sheer panicked gasps was enough to alert them that their victims were not as deep asleep as they though they were. It was proven true when sharp blue eyes looked directly at them and behind them was another deep growl. Shelly and Billy looked to the other man in the room and the look of fear showed on their faces. They had been caught and the children were too shocked to do anything about it. Erwin seized his chance and grabbed Billy’s wrist and pulled him to grab his throat firmly in his grip. Shelly gasped and took a step back closer to the door, Mike’s eyes were trained on her should she decide to run. Erwin stared intently into the boy’s eyes and he could feel his anger growing.

“And where were you planning to put us?” he rhetorically asked. “I think I understand now. Cannibals, demon cannibals,” he heard them gasp again, “Not like you were trying to hide your true intention. What my brother had found was quiet revolting but I’m sure you can’t help that. Now it’s your turn to answer our questions.”

“Dirty filth!” Billy shouted. His eyes glowed purple and blast of energy pushed Erwin and Mike against the walls of the hut. It was long enough for them to escape once Billy had wiggled his way free.

Mike grunted and rubbed his head. “Damn dirty demons.”

“That was Mina’s magic.” Erwin spoke after rubbing his eyes. “I’ve seen this spell used before. No demon can use magic like a witch or wizard, which means Mina is still involved with that tyrant’s plans.”

“Save deducing until we’re free of this godforsaken village.” Mike growled. “We’ll catch the fucker’s and you can get your answers.”

“Of course. They may have alerted whatever is in this village so we must be vigilant and tread carefully.” Erwin warned with a cold stare. Taking the first step Mike hesitantly walked over to the door and opened the door a jar, just enough to peak through. There they stood, Billy and Shelly standing not so far away from the hut smiling and holding hands. Mike threw the door open and step out with Erwin behind him.

“Such a shame.” Shelly shook her head. “We could have feasted so well tonight.” She chuckled.

“This was to be in your honour.” Billy smirked. “After all, the druids tasted so good it would be hard to resist wondering travelers. You could have fed the whole village.”

“Oh yeah,” Mike scowled, “Surprised your still hungry after consuming a whole village.”

Erwin was definitely on alert after smelling such fowl smells coming from all directions. During Mike’s words his cold blue eyes had spotted movements coming from all round. He growled low in his throat at the threat of demons cutting off their escape and planning to ambush them right here. Like hell Erwin was going to let them have their way. He had picked up in Mike’s strong scent of anger growing now that he had finally clocked on to their plan.

“After a good meal there is always desert.” Shelly smiled manically. “Although it be a shame, but it seems to me like our hunters have returned and are in need of a good meal.” She gestured at the now many demons that had encircled them.

“Get ready.” Erwin said as he and Mike had back up against each to loo at the many demons around them. Mouths foaming and snarls and growls as elongated claws tried to swipe them from a far.

“Err…you gotta a plan?” Mike asked with uncertainty in his voice.

“The wheels are turning but nothing comes to mind.”

“Great, really puts me at ease.” Mike said sarcastically before laughter deafened their ears.

“Well, well, seems like you’re in quite the pickle boys.” Shelly laughed manically. “How will you escape this?!” she said in hysterics. “Go! Get them! They cannot leave alive!” she ordered and within seconds the demons rushed in for the attack.

Erwin and Mike separated from each other and tried to take on as many as they could. Mike’s claws slashed and gashed. He clamped his teeth down on a demon’s neck and bit further through the throat, crushing the windpipe. His eyes spotted another demon coming up towards him and from his mouth he threw the demon towards the other with such force that as they landed to the floor their necks broke on impact. Meanwhile Erwin shot fire, burning his victims alive as they howled and growled. It had seemed like they were getting the upper hand.

Shelly growled with annoyance too see the demons dying left right and centre. Her hands clenched into fists as tight as they could, her teeth grinding, and eyes filled with rage. “Summon it! We’ll end this now!” she growled, Billy nodded and whistled.

Loud footsteps followed by the shaking of the earth had the men paused in their attacks. Erwin and Mike looked to each before seeing the reason behind the noise. Thuds getting louder and louder and the vibrations get stronger and deeper. Coming into view was a horrifyingly tall Ogre. Its green sickly skin meaty and rolled with fat and nothing but a loincloth to protect it’s pried. Mike just stared at it in slight shock but also confused as to why it was here.

“Now you’ve met you end!” Billy shouted.

“Yes, you will finally be devoured and your pitiful lives come to a stop!” she laughed again.

Sudden raging heat came from behind Mike which had caught him off guard. There Erwin stood completely welcoming the flames that began to devour him whole. His heat defeated the coldness set around the village and threatened to set ablaze everything around it. This was it; he knew what his brother was planning to do and to be honest, Mike was kind of glad it was him how had reacted quicker to the situation. However, especially now, Mike had not missed the look of pure anger held within his eyes, the look of releasing all the that rage from the scenes they have witnessed. Raging flames fired from his body and encasing it entirely in preparation for the transformation. Bone’s breaking and reforming, skin splitting as black fur spit out through the tears from the pressure and welcoming fire as if they were long lost friends. His snout burst through his face and claws forcing their way through his nails as padded paws formed from his hands and feet. Body stretching and cracking as loud roars burst through the sound barrier as sharp teeth shot out from the dark fleshy gums. Standing at fifteen metres and matching the height that of the Ogre, eyes replaced by fire locked into the foul creature and growl lowly showing his threatening teeth ready to strike.

Finally, after long last the Hellhound is alive.

Mike was lost for words at Erwin’s sudden transformation but to finally see his brother for what he truly is was more than astonishing. Seeing him spacing his paws out as if ready to pounce Mike moved to find cover because he knew full well that Erwin, in this form, took no prisoners. This Ogre was no different. Throughout it all Billy and Shelly just stood in pure shock at what they were seeing. No! This couldn’t possibly be true! They were told the hellhound had been sealed away and never to be released. So why was it standing here?

“Shit! We need to get in touch with Lady Mina!” Billy shout and grabbed a shocked Shelly tightly by her wrist and pulled her roughly along with him back the hut. Before he could reach upstairs a large heavy weight crushed through and blocked their escape. Shockley looked at the large Ogre now slouched halfway through the hut, a large bite covered its bicep and blood dripping from the teeth marks. Fearful eye’s looked over to the Hellhound now preparing for another attack. Shit! They had to escape now!

“Screw the plan we need to get out of here now!” Billy shouted and grabbed Shelly again to escape a different way.

Erwin watched heavily at the Ogre as it stumbled its way onto its grubby fat feet before roaring back at him. The Ogre rushed over to Erwin with both hands out and grabbed him forcibly in a headlock. The force was so great that he pushed Erwin back and through a few huts that were crush and set ablaze instantly. The Ogre hastily released Erwin and slammed his fist down on his head before right hooking him with his other. Erwin barked and quickly leapt forwards to latch his sharp teeth into the wounded arm and gain pleasure from the Ogre’s pain from his screams. He quickly pulled him forwards, detached and clamp down hard on its thick round neck. Teeth gripped like a vice had forced the Ogre to bend at his level, its hand tried to grasp at his front legs in hopes of pulling him to the ground. In one swift motion from his neck, Erwin had through the Ogre into the huts and watched it hit the ground with a loud thud that shook the ground. The Ogre roared with anger and turned to stand but before it could get to its feet Erwin turned round and whipped his tail across it head, spitting fire had burned it eyes. Wailing painfully as it squirm on the floor holding its face, Erwin walked over to the unsuspecting creature and with his teeth and paws he ripped the hands away and held them down under the fire-y paws, making sure to burn the skin. Speared teeth burst through the now weaken skin of the Ogre’s neck and with rough violent tugs of the Hellhound’s neck, feeling the skin ripping, the blood filling and giving him a foul taste in his mouth and hearing the screams fading. He finally succeeding in detaching the head from its shoulders.

Mike held his mouth with shock but also to stop himself from spilling his guts on the roof of a surviving hut. It was disgusting and he should be used to this kind of behaviour these hounds possessed but it was different doing it and watching it. He watched as Erwin spat the head and good distance away, watching it smash through the enchanted gates. Light had begun to seep into the village as Mike watched the darkness fading and allowing the village to be seen by the world. Seeing it in a new light was probably more horrific now they could see the proper damage. Mike sighed heavily and felt a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders as he took one more look around before spotting Billy and Shelly making a run for the gates. He chose not to follow them because deep down he knew they were in trouble from their own master. He smiled at the pleasure in that thought.

He felt the fires burning out and he looked to the hound now transforming back into a naked Erwin. Shaking his head he jumped down from the roof to join the man who had now fallen to his knees with exhaustion. “Good work brother, seems you’re not as rusty as I thought.” Mike patted his back before offering out his hand for him. Erwin panted but looked at the hand before looking at Mike who was finally smiling at him like a brother would. Relief washed over him knowing his brother was proud of his actions today. “You saved us from being dinner, come on, you could use a beer or two.” Erwin chuckled and graciously accepted Mike’s hand to help him stand. “Firstly though, we’ll see if there are any spare clothes around here. I highly doubt the others would be pleased to see your dick hanging limp.”

“That sounds good.”

“So what happens now?” Mike asked releasing Erwin’s hand.

“I suppose I’ll contact Historia and inform her of the situation. Krovla needs to be dealt with as soon as possible and the people here need a proper funeral. But before that, lets get the papers back to Trost and have Levi translate the pages.”

“Yeah, I don’t know about you, but I’m really to get out of this hellhole.”

Erwin smiled. “Find me some clothes and we will.”

Mike had managed to find a pair of grey trousers and brown shoes for him. It was just enough to get him to Trost so he could buy some new garments. Walking out of the smashed gates and not far from the village they both had come across two corpses lying face down underneath a tree. Erwin walked over to them and the closer he got he began to recognize the clothing and the features. It was Billy and Shelly lying dead and face down underneath a tree. From what he could see their throats were slit and what looked like a blade had been stabbed through their heads. It seems the Demon Lord wasted no time with his minions. Oh well, it wasn’t something for him to worry about, so he and Mike continued on their way back to Trost.

Who said she didn’t care about life?

Stupid question she was used to hearing quite often. Within the walls of the castle or out in the streets, it was the same content question. People judging because of her straight face and emotionless body language. True that since her brother’s death she had retreated back into herself a bit more and hiding her other brother away from the dangers that lurked may not have been the best decision, but it was the only option after what had happened to keep him safe. Honestly, she was a bad sister, and the worse part was that she knew it. When Kenny disappeared, it felt like it was her duty to be the head of the family considering she was older than Levi by two years. But that was no excuse. She should have had him near her rather then coped up in that house in Stohess. She visited whenever she could but not enough, even though he had Aries at the time but now that he’s gone back to the spirit realm and who knows when he’ll return.

Mikasa stood at the edge of the river that flowed through the town. She wanted to be left alone when Levi said he was heading back to their hotel. She had moved to sit on the edge and danged her feet down though too short to reach the enchanting calm waters that had captured her eyes. Glowing every so softly against the darks of her eyes. She then pulled her knees up against her chest and wrapped them within her arms and hiding her mouth against her knees.

A lot had happened in the space of one night. That one attack changed everything for countless, but for Mikasa it was a repercussion. Everything she held dear was threatened. She could feel her heart break little by little. Though she was still happy to have her brother with her but at what cost? To her, Eren had stolen him away with unpredicted plans and motives. She knew it had something to do with Erwin. That much was clear. She knew there was some sort of rift between Eren and Erwin but what she still couldn’t wrap her head around was the fact that Levi was in the middle of it all. She remembered hearing the conversation between them back at the castle. Everyone knew of the sudden attack five years ago but when Eren had spoken about his relation with Erwin and the hate he had towards him…Eren was finally lashing out. She had known since then there was nothing she could do to stop this. Nothing she could do to make it go away. She had to accept it but how?

“Mikasa, right?” the voice that came from behind startled her. She whipped her head round to see the vampire boy Jean standing with one hand on his hip.

“I thought you knew me by now given our current situation.” She returned back into her pervious position. “Why are you talking to me?” she mumbled.

“You look like you need someone to talk to. I’ve noticed your attitude and I though you could use an ear.” Jean spoke as he moved to take a seat next to her. Dangling his legs and leaning back on both hands.

“Like I have anything to talk about.” She scowled at him but he didn’t seem to noticed as he looked to the skies.

“I can guarantee there is one thing you really wanna get off your chest.” He looked to her and offered a small smile. “Talk to me, you never know when wisdom strikes.”

“Aren’t you suppose to be the stuck vampire everyone’s been talking about.”

Jean sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his head anxiously. “Well, a guy can change,” he moved the hand from his head and with his first finger and thumb he made a small ‘C’, “But only a little.” He earned a small giggle from Mikasa and placed his hand down. “Now come on, tell me what’s the problem. Besides, if we’re stuck together then we better start helping each other, right?”

“I guess that’s true.” Mikasa gave him a small nod before sighing. “Do you ever feel like a massive part of you has just gone. Like there’s an empty void.” Mikasa didn’t see it but she felt Jean nod. “That kind of what I feel right now. Since the day of the attack…my heart is just breaking from whatever is left.”

“I understand how you feel. I’ve lost and left a lot of people due to my own selfish needs. There was this one guy that I knew, were the best of friends growing up and then one day…he was gone. I didn’t know what had happened to him but when he came back, he was different. I’m not sure who he is anymore. We constantly fighting all the time but deep down I know the old him is still in there somewhere.” Jean lost his smile for a second and looked at nothing the clear blues of the river. “I missed him, and I can’t help but wonder if the demon’s played a part or just the act of growing up into the creature he was born as. Eren kind of reminds me of him. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to knock him down a size or two but due to Historia’s ruling we can’t touch him. The bastard knows this but continues in his bloodbath rage.” He then looked to Mikasa to see she had curled herself up even tighter just by talking about that creature. “Oh, I think I get it now.” Just by seeing her body language told him exactly what Mikasa was feeling. “That void…is it loss?” he watched her flinch and her eyes close softly. Jean knew he was about to ask personal question but right now, it felt like she needed to release it in order to move on from whatever clutches it had on her. “I know this is very personal, but you can’t hold in the guilt anymore. Tell me what happened, and I’ll listen to everything that’s troubling you.” Calmly and gently, he placed a loving hand right between her shoulder blades to at least offer comfort and help her move forwards.

Mikasa wasn’t sure if Jean was the best person to tell but right now, she needed closure and no matter what Levi tells her – she wasn’t going to get it. Maybe an outsider’s opinion was better and for someone to seeing something she wasn’t aware of. She took in a deep breath and said, “I lost my brother two years ago at the hands of that tyrant, the Demon Lord. He came to use his powers for his own, but my brother fought back. He was stronger than what the Demon Lord thought and he didn’t bother with Levi because his powers weren’t strong enough. To protect me and Levi, Rivaille took the impact. Fortunately he didn’t die instantly but it wasn’t long before he did. We buried him on the castle grounds near Historia’s chambers, even in death she still protects him.” She stopped for a breath. “Rivaille and Levi were twins, you know.” She looked over to Jean with sad soft eyes. “Rivaille was the first born and every time I look at Levi, I see him. Him staring back at me. I will never admit that to him and I’m sure Erwin is same. See, I was born differently from my brothers. They’re human wizards but our mother was a witch and was in a relationship before she met their father. She was the mate to a wendigo at the time and had me. I’m part witch part wendigo.” Jean’s eyes widened for a second but still remained calm. “Compared to my brothers I don’t use magical energy like they do. I use it very little, but my main type magic comes in the form of weaponry that I use constantly and summon many different types of weapons at my will. I can transform but that’s only if situation calls for it. My everlasting hunger is more than a nightmare but I can manage. I’ll be finding my dinner very soon.” She sighed heavily, she had gotten off track from the main point. She too another breath to continue. “Not long after his death my uncle Kenny went out to search for the Demon Lords dwells. My uncle was adamant that he was growing strong to eventually break free from his prison. He never came back. I don’t know what happened, but no one could find a trace of his whereabouts or even a sent. I don’t even know if he is alive.” She turned her head back to rest her chin on her knees.

“And now my baby brother is in the clutches of that evil, murderous monster. Tied to him by force all because of a rift between him and Erwin. No, I just don’t know what to do. I’m afraid for his safety, that one day Eren will just turn and kill him.”

“I don’t think he’ll do that.” Jean calmly interjected causing her to whip her head round and shocked eyes stare as his calm hazel. “Yes Eren’s a complete and utter psychopath and lets not forget that he is the worlds most dangerous creature but above all that, I strongly believe your brother’s safety is not threatened in the slightest.” He spoke calmly in hopes to ease her pain and health the wounds. “From what I can see, he doesn’t have the motive to end Levi’s life unless it benefited him. However, that being said, I also don’t believe he is truly using your brother within this ‘rift’ as you say. Deep down there must be something else about him that would make Eren keep your brother by his side. Maybe a connection or trait.” He smiled to her and removed his hands from her back. “Look as it this way, if Levi can make Eren stop or at least lessen the murders, if Levi can make Eren see the world in a different way or even if Levi can make Eren release his emotions and become the better man then maybe this bonding was for the best. You won’t know unless you talk. I’m sure you’ve heard Levi’s side but what about Eren’s. You won’t know the full story until you do. You should go talk to Eren and don’t try and take his head off it’ll only backfire. From my years of experience your best bet is to approach him calmly and keep things civil. You’ll get a better response that way.”

“Jean…” Mikasa breath out softly and somewhere during his monologue she almost felt a tear beginning to fall. _‘Talk to Eren…’_ she thought. Maybe it was easy for Jean but to her it wasn’t so. She always saw red when it was Eren. Could she really trust Jean’s words? He sounds like he’s done this from experience. Maybe she will consult Eren and get the full story behind it all. The shock of her face transitioned into a beautiful smile and not just on her lips but in her eyes as well. Jean was stunned by her beauty coming from a dangerous creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be diving into the mind that is Eren Yeager! Yes, that all important Eren chapter is coming!
> 
> Why do you think is the true reason behind his nature? and Why did he chose to bond with Levi and not kill him like he originally planned? 
> 
> Don't be afraid to write in the comments your thoughts and answers, it would be really appreciated and motivate me to write more.
> 
> The next chapter hopefully will not take as long as this one x

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment of your feedback and tell me what you guys think so far and where you want this story to go. I do have an idea for the ending of this story and where the next setting will be, thanks again for reading.
> 
> stay safe guys :D


End file.
